Le dernier espoir d'Harry Potter
by angel084
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche des Horcruxes. Une rencontre va changer leurs vies et leurs destins... Romance HPHG
1. L'amitié est précieuse

Les personnages et les lieux du monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling.Les autres persos et lieux m'appartiennent.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry regardait le plafond de sa chambre, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. La mort de Dumbledore l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il le revoyait encore, avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce visage, il ne le reverrait plus jamais ; ses conseils, il ne les entendrait plus. Un sentiment de profonde tristesse et de haine se mêlaient dans son esprit. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, qu'il avait détesté depuis toutes ces années à Poudlard, avait une fois de plus trahi la confiance de Dumbledore et l'avait tué avec le pire des Sortilèges Impardonnables : l'Avada Kedavra. Ce souvenir lui donna des frissons. Il repensait sans cesse à la nuit où le Directeur de Poudlard avait perdu la vie. Il ne pouvait détacher l'effroyable image qui s'était présentée à lui lorsqu'il aperçut le corps sans vie de son protecteur. Il devait pourtant continuer le travail de Dumbledore concernant les énigmatiques Horcruxes. Deux d'entre eux avaient été détruits et Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné de grandes précisions sur les autres (il ne les avait certainement pas lui-même). Il devait les chercher et surtout les trouver quoi qu'il arrive. Mais, par où commencer ? Il était seul désormais, seul face à son destin.

Ron et Hermione, ses uniques amis, lui avaient proposé de l'aider mais par respect pour eux, il ne voulait pas les emmener avec lui. Il pensait partir seul en les informant après son départ qu'il allait accomplir ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui : découvrir et détruire les Horcruxes liés à Voldemort. Ils le supplieraient certainement de leur indiquer où il se trouvait pour qu'ils viennent le rejoindre, mais il avait décidé de ne pas leur répondre si l'occasion se présentait et ce serait certainement le cas. Harry se releva et s'assit au bord de son lit. Son retour à Privet Drive avait été des plus douloureux tant cette maison ne lui était pas accueillante. Il n'avait pas relaté à sa tante et à son oncle les évènements tragiques survenus dans son école. Ils ne comprendraient pas en quoi cela les concernait (à part la tante Pétunia, peut-être) et ils n'apprécieraient pas (surtout l'oncle Vernon) de devoir héberger « définitivement » Harry puisqu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus retourner à Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de rester là plus longtemps de toute façon. Dès que les vacances d'été seraient terminées (et elles étaient encore bien longues), il partirait comme chaque année mais cette fois-ci dans une autre direction que Poudlard. Il ne savait pas encore où aller mais il trouverait tôt ou tard.

Harry regarda le soleil se coucher à travers la fenêtre. Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir puis se leva. Hedwige venait d'arriver et elle tapotait la vitre avec énervement. Elle était partie depuis deux jours et Harry se demandait si elle allait revenir. Il lui ouvrit et elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle avait avec elle deux parchemins enroulés à la patte. Harry les prit et donna des graines et de l'eau à Hedwige tant l'animal avait l'air affamé et épuisé. Pendant qu'Hedwige entamait son repas, Harry regarda attentivement les lettres qu'il venait de recevoir. Elles venaient de Ron et d'Hermione. Ces amis pensaient toujours à lui. Il ne leur envoyait pas de courrier depuis plusieurs semaines et ils semblaient s'inquiéter à voir toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçues ces derniers temps. Il prit la lettre de Ron et l'ouvrit avec un brin d'appréhension. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre étant donné son silence des dernières semaines. Ron avait fait court comme à son habitude.

_Harry,_

_Bien que je n'aies plus de nouvelles de toi, je suppose que tu vas bien. Je sais que tu t'ennuies chez ton oncle et ta tante donc je te propose de venir au Terrier. Maman est inquiète comme toujours et souhaiterait que tu viennes le plus vite possible pour bien s'assurer que tu es encore vivant ! Fred et Georges ont inventé d'autres trucs bizarres pour leur boutique et ils voudraient bien te les montrer. Bref, j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles et que je viendrai te chercher pour finir les vacances d'été._

_A bientôt_

_Ron_

Harry imagina les frères Weasley et leurs inventions plus farfelues les unes que les autres, leur mère hurlant dans toute la maison qu'ils allaient tout faire exploser. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione et le sentiment d'appréhension s'intensifia. Il savait à quel point la jeune fille était intelligente et qu'elle le réprimanderait de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles. Elle comprenait sûrement que son silence n'était pas anodin.

_Harry,_

_Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis très inquiète de ton silence qui dure depuis cinq semaines déjà. J'aimerais que tu m'écrives, ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot pour me dire que tu vas bien. Je sais que la mort de Dumbledore t'a particulièrement blessé mais il faut que tu sois fort. Ron et moi nous te soutenons. J'aimerais également que tu viennes au Terrier. Sa mère m'a invitée aussi et je voudrais que tu passes les dernières semaines d'été avec nous. Je t'en prie envoie-moi des nouvelles rapidement. J'ai toujours peur d'apprendre qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose. _

_A bientôt j'espère._

_Hermione_

Les lettres de ses amis lui firent le plus grand bien. Il ouvrit le coffret caché sous son lit et y déposa les lettres. Il l'observa un moment et s'aperçut qu'il n'y aurait bientôt plus de place tant il en contenait. Il avait d'ailleurs placé les lettres qu'il avait reçues pour son anniversaire sur un côté de la boîte et les avait entourées d'un ruban rouge. Il remercia encore une fois ses amis d'avoir pensé à lui ce jour-là. En effet, malgré son silence, Ron et Hermione lui avaient envoyé des cadeaux comme chaque année depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'année et Ron lui avait envoyé quelques inventions (parmi les moins dangereuses) de ses frères Fred et Georges. Il leur avait répondu par un simple « Merci » sur un bout de parchemin.

Son anniversaire n'avait pas eu un grand sens pour lui à part qu'il était enfin majeur. Il avait eu ses 17 ans le 31 juillet : un jour symbolique qui lui donnait une certaine liberté. Il referma le coffret puis le remit sous le lit. Il alla chercher une plume, un encrier et du parchemin. Il se devait de leur répondre, son silence avait assez duré. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient beaucoup, il voulait les revoir. Il ne pourrait pas attendre la fin des vacances à Privet Drive, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il parte, c'était une question de survie. Il s'assit sur son lit, les bouts de parchemin sur ses genoux, et trempa l'extrémité de la plume dans l'encre noire. Il commença par la lettre qu'il enverrait à Ron.

_Ron,_

_Comme tu pourras le constater, je vais bien. Tu as raison, je m'ennuie ici. J'aimerais que tu viennes me chercher dans quelques jours. Je serai content de te revoir et Hermione aussi. J'attends ta réponse._

_A bientôt_

_Harry_

Satisfait, il continua sur sa lancée pour répondre à Hermione. Cela s'annonçait plus difficile car il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Il prit une grande inspiration et écrivit.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis content que tu m'aies écrit. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tes lettres m'ont beaucoup remonté le moral et je t'en remercie. Je viendrai bientôt au Terrier. Ron devrait passer dans quelques jours. J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_A bientôt_

_Harry_

Une fois les lettres terminées, il les posa sur son bureau. Il n'allait pas envoyer Hedwige maintenant alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer. « Ça attendra demain », se dit-il. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il pensait à ses amis. Ron. Hermione. Que deviendrait-il sans eux ? Quelques instants plus tard, il sombra dans le sommeil. La nuit s'annonçait bien.


	2. Retour aux sources

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller ni même de retirer ses lunettes. Il regarda son réveil. Il était 9h15. Il se leva et s'étira. Il se tourna vers la cage d'Hedwige. La chouette semblait reposée et mordillait sa cage dans l'espoir de sortir. Harry ouvrit la cage et Hedwige sauta sur son bras. Il prit les lettres qu'il avait écrites la veille et les attacha à la patte de la chouette.

- Remets-les à Ron et à Hermione. Et surtout, ne t'attarde pas.

La chouette le regardait en hochant la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'approbation. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et Hedwige s'envola. Harry la regarda partir. Il tourna en rond toute la journée, sortant un livre ou deux, y jetant un coup d'œil sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il lisait puis les reposant sur son bureau. La nuit commença à tomber et Hedwige n'était toujours pas de retour. Il se déshabilla et alla se coucher. « J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé », pensa-t-il. Il s'endormit rapidement après cette réflexion. Quelques heures plus tard, un tapotement se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Harry sursauta et mit immédiatement ses lunettes. Il regarda vers la fenêtre et il vit Hedwige qui s'impatientait. Il alla lui ouvrir. Un parchemin enroulé était attaché à sa patte.

_Harry,_

_Je viendrai te chercher demain matin vers 6h avec Fred et Georges. _

_A demain_

_Ron_

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Demain matin, 6h. Il regarda son réveil, il était 5h30 ! Plus qu'une demi-heure et Ron et ses frères allaient arriver ! Il laissa tomber le parchemin et se hâta de préparer quelques affaires. Il griffonna un mot qu'il mettrait sur la table de la cuisine au cas où son oncle et sa tante s'inquièteraient de sa disparition. Il descendit en quatrième vitesse dans la cuisine pour déposer son mot sans faire de bruit. Il remonta dans sa chambre aussi vite, se changea et mit sa valise sur le lit. Il était 5h55. Ron ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. En effet, il ne se fit pas attendre. La Ford Anglia flottait devant sa fenêtre, trois têtes rousses étaient à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit Ron qui lui faisait de grands signes.

- Salut Harry ! Ça va ? dit-il en chuchotant.

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là ! répondit Harry.

- Aller viens, on s'en va.

- Ok, je descends.

La Ford atterrit au milieu de la rue. Heureusement, personne n'était encore levé. Ron sortit de la voiture.

- Passe-moi ta valise.

- Merci Ron.

- Salut, ça va Harry ? demandèrent Fred et Georges.

- Oui, merci.

Harry monta dans la voiture accompagné par Ron et Hedwige qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Toujours sans faire de bruit, la Ford s'éleva dans le ciel. Ron posa beaucoup de questions à Harry mais celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Ils discutèrent alors de tout et de rien jusqu'au Terrier. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Ron indiqua sa chambre à Harry. Ils devaient finir leur nuit alors Ron partit se coucher dans un bâillement. Deux heures plus tard, Harry descendit les escaliers menant à la cuisine où toute la famille Weasley (ou presque) l'attendait déjà.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-il enthousiaste.

- Harry, mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Mrs Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Très bien merci.

- Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu as bien changé !

- Non, je ne trouve pas tant que ça… , lui répondit-il.

- Si, tu as changé ! Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme ! ajouta-t-elle en retournant vers ses fourneaux.

- Merci, dit-il en rougissant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer d'autres mots qu'une flamme brune lui sauta au cou.

- Oh, Harry ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Hermione.

Elle se détacha de lui et l'observa. Mrs Weasley avait raison, il avait beaucoup changé en peu de temps. Il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme maigre et sans formes de ses débuts c'est évident mais il y avait autre chose. Il avait encore un peu grandit, ses cheveux noirs étaient presque coiffés et ses traits étaient plus anguleux. Elle avait pu sentir également un corps plus musclé lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras pendant un instant. Il était bien plus attirant que dans ses souvenirs. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Hermione, tu rêves ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ça fait bien dix minutes que tu m'observes !

- Ah, désolée…, répondit-elle en passant du rose au rouge brique.

Elle s'éloigna et alla aider Mrs Weasley à préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Alors Harry, tu as prévu de mettre quoi pour le mariage ?

- Le mariage ? Quel mariage Ron ?

- Me dis pas que t'as oublié ! On t'a envoyé un faire-part pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur !

Harry n'avait plus pensé au mariage !

- Oh ! Je suis désolé Ron. J'avais en effet oublié. C'est prévu pour quand déjà ?

- Dans quatre jours. Fleur voulait que ça se fasse en plein été. Elle avait peur d'attraper froid !

- C'est vrai qu'en France il fait plus chaud qu'ici. Je ne suis pas pardonnable, je n'ai même pas de cadeau à leur offrir.

- Ta présence c'est déjà bien. Fleur désespérait de ne pas te voir. Elle va sauter de joie quand elle verra que tu viens !

Dans les derniers préparatifs du mariage, la maison des Weasley était en effervescence. La date approchait et Mrs Weasley était dans tous ses états. Le jour fatidique arriva et le stress était à son paroxysme. Fleur avait remercié des centaines de fois Harry d'être venu lui présenter ses vœux. Finalement, la journée se déroula sans encombre. Tous riaient et fêtaient l'évènement comme il se devait. Harry se sentait bien, il avait retrouvé une famille.


	3. Harry déclenche les foudres d'Hermione !

Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire au Terrier (surtout depuis que Bill et Fleur voulaient s'installer ensemble) et Harry l'appréciait particulièrement. Il pouvait oublier ses problèmes pendant quelques temps. Le déménagement des jeunes mariés était un peu compliqué mais ils se débrouillaient tant bien que mal. Les jumeaux avaient fait une démonstration à Harry de leurs dernières trouvailles et celui-ci s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il était encore vivant (leurs inventions étaient explosives dans tous les sens du terme !). Cependant, une inquiétude s'insinua bientôt dans son esprit. En effet, la rentrée de Poudlard approchait mais ni Harry ni les autres n'avaient encore reçu de lettre à ce sujet. La situation était limite ingérable à l'école et l'équipe enseignante devait être débordée pensait Harry. Il voulait retourner dans ce lieu si chaleureux bien qu'il ne ressentirait plus ce sentiment de sécurité sans Dumbledore. Poudlard lui manquait. Trois jours plus tard, Ron, Hermione et lui-même reçurent une lettre de Poudlard. « Finalement, l'école va rouvrir ses portes cette année » conclut-il. Mais Harry se trompait. Dans la lettre signée par le professeur McGonagall, il pouvait lire que les cours ne pourraient pas être assurés cette année. Les élèves devaient attendre l'année suivante afin que tout soit remis en place.

- Apparemment, les vacances d'été n'auront pas permis de résoudre les problèmes de notre école, soupira Hermione en parcourant la lettre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. On pourra reprendre les cours l'année prochaine ! fit Ron à qui cette nouvelle ne semblait pas déplaire.

- C'est quand même une année de perdue ! lui lança-t-elle.

- Non. Pas pour moi, annonça Harry.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, choqués par sa réponse.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça va me laisser le temps de finir ce que Dumbledore a commencé, dit-il d'un ton grave.

- Tu parles de la recherches des Horcruxes ? ajouta Ron qui avait toujours un train de retard.

- Oui, Ron. Il faut que je les trouve et le plus vite sera le mieux. Cette année me servira à détruire Voldemort. Enfin… je l'espère…

- Mais, tu ne sais même pas où chercher ! remarqua Hermione.

- Il faudra bien que je commence quelque part. Et ce n'est pas en restant ici à me tourner les pouces que j'aurai des réponses à mes questions.

- Oui, mais… c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Si tu n'as pas d'indices, tu ne pourras pas avancer et ta quête n'aura servi à rien, insista-t-elle.

- J'adore ton optimisme ! Je sais que tu as raison mais je dois partir de toute façon. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai bien des renseignements qui traînent !

- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis nous ne pourrons pas nous disperser aux quatre coins du pays en fouillant chaque endroit de fond en comble…

- Je partirai seul Hermione.

Elle le dévisagea.

- Tu as l'intention de partir seul ? En nous laissant, Ron et moi, comme si nous n'avions aucune importance pour toi ?

- Oui, je vais partir seul mais ce n'est pas parce que vous ne comptez pas pour moi au contraire. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et c'est pourquoi je préfères que vous restiez ici, en sécurité.

- Harry, tu es inconscient ? Au risque de te vexer, ta force et ton courage ne vient pas que de toi mais de nous tous ! C'est parce que nous étions ensemble que nous avons réussi à sortir indemnes des batailles que nous avons menées ! Tu ne pourras pas gérer cette quête sans nous ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas tout seul, je peux te l'assurer !

- Je te remercie de ta loyauté Hermione. Mais il est hors de question que vous veniez avec moi. C'est trop dangereux !

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Alors, dis-toi bien qu'il va falloir que tu aies mieux que ça à me proposer parce que nous t'accompagnerons que tu le veuilles ou non !

- J'ai rien demandé moi , s'inquiéta Ron. Et puis, si Harry n'a pas besoin de nous…

- Ronald ! Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Harry est notre ami et il a besoin de nous ! Tu n'es qu'un trouillard ! On l'accompagnera un point c'est tout !

- Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, je plaisantais…

- C'est pas drôle Ron ! Et toi Harry, si je te surprends à partir en douce tu auras affaire à moi !

- Je serais toi, je me méfierais Harry. Une Hermione en colère c'est pire qu'une tornade ! ironisa Ron.

- Je sais. Je ferai attention, promis.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Ron. Vous êtes irresponsables !

Elle tourna les talons et partit dans sa chambre tellement furieuse qu'ils entendirent la porte claquer depuis la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ron ? Hermione ne va pas bien ?

- Elle nous fait une crise Ginny ! lui dit son frère en haussant les épaules.

- Ah, je vois. Je pourrais peut-être aller lui parler ?

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter. Laisse-la se calmer, répondit Harry. La tempête Hermione peut faire des ravages !

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Hermione ne leur adressa plus la parole. Elle surveillait Harry à longueur de journée afin de vérifier qu'il n'allait pas partir sans prévenir. Harry, ne pouvant plus tenir, décida d'aller lui parler. Elle était adossée à un arbre, un livre entre les mains. Il s'assit près d'elle.

- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, faisant semblant de s'intéresser plus à son livre qu'à lui.

- Ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas !

- C'est bien ce que tu veux faire avec nous ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose c'est tout. Trop de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que mes amis fassent partie de cette liste.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Son visage s'était radouci.

- Je tiens trop à vous pour vous perdre. Vous êtes mes seuls amis.

- Harry… C'est parce que nous sommes tes amis que nous voulons t'aider.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je me sens coupable de vous demander de m'accompagner.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est notre devoir d'amis de te suivre et de te soutenir.

- Merci Hermione.

Elle passa un bras derrière son dos et l'attira vers elle. Il posa sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle l'avait apaisé. Ron, qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie envers son ami. Hermione et Harry le rejoignirent puis lui expliquèrent la décision qu'ils avaient prise.

- Alors, on part quand ? fit-il.

- Dès que tes affaires seront prêtes Ron ! lui dit Hermione.

Ils parlèrent de leur intention à Mrs Weasley qui leur faisait des « Ah ! » et des « Oh ! » ainsi que des « Vous ne devriez pas faire ça » ou encore « Laissez l'Ordre s'en occuper ». Ils réussirent non sans mal à la convaincre que c'était leur devoir et que Dumbledore aurait accepté de les laisser partir pour accomplir cette tâche. Elle leur prépara de quoi manger pour les prochains jours et voulut leur donner un peu d'argent. Harry lui assura que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'il passerait chez Gringotts. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt car ils partaient le lendemain.


	4. Une visite intéressante

Ayant reçu toutes les recommandations à n'en plus finir de Mrs Weasley, les trois amis partirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient emprunté la cheminée des Weasley pour s'y rendre. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue principale, ils se dirigèrent vers la Banque des Sorciers. Harry demanda qu'on lui donne tout ce qui lui restait dans son coffre. Les Gobelins étaient étonnés mais s'exécutèrent.

Ils sortirent et Harry leur dit :

- Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi cet argent allait me servir. Maintenant, je sais.

- Bon, on va où maintenant ? s'impatienta Ron.

- On pourrait peut-être aller voir Mrs Gins, suggéra Hermione.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ron.

- C'est une voyante. Elle pourra peut-être nous aider.

- Comment tu la connais ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je l'ai croisée par hasard un jour où je devais racheter de quoi écrire. Elle m'a proposé de me dévoiler une partie de mon avenir mais je lui ai répondu que ça ne m'intéressait pas pour le moment. Elle m'a laissé son adresse au cas où.

- On n'a pas besoin d'une diseuse de bonne aventure Hermione mais d'indices ! se moqua Ron.

- C'est une bonne idée Hermione, répliqua Harry. Allons-y.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui approuve ce que je dis !

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Ron qui ne trouva pas d'autre moyen que de lui tirer la langue.

- Si vous continuez à vous disputer, je vous laisse là et vous vous débrouillez tout seuls ! les taquina Harry.

La joyeuse troupe continua à marcher jusqu'à la maison de Mrs Gins sans ajouter un mot. Alors qu'Hermione allait frapper, elle vint leur ouvrir.

- Oh ! Qui êtes-vous ? leur demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je suis Harry Potter et voici Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Nous aurions besoin de vous consulter pour une mission très importante.

- Ah ! Bon, entrez.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde où trônait une boule de cristal. Mrs Gins fit de multiples gestes et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Ron ne put qu'étouffer un rire dans une pareille mise en scène.

- Bien. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Nous voudrions…, commença Hermione.

- Savoir si quelqu'un pouvait nous aider dans nos recherches, acheva Harry.

- Tout d'abord, il me faudrait plus de précisions jeune homme. En quoi consistent vos recherches ?

- Nous devons retrouver des objets très précieux aux yeux de Vol… de Vous-savez-qui, se reprit-il.

- Ah, je vois. Il me semble qu'une personne est venue me voir à ce sujet…

- Et qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione plein d'enthousiasme.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais me souvenir de son nom. Elle cherchait des objets précieux concernant Vous-savez-qui elle aussi. Un médaillon, je crois.

- Quel médaillon ? interrogea Harry.

- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Je n'ai pas pu lui apprendre grand chose à part qu'il était en possession d'une personne très puissante vivant dans la forêt de l'Ombre.

- Où se trouve cette forêt ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait retrouver cette personne ?

- La forêt se trouve à quelques kilomètres au Nord de Wondsring. C'est une ville de Moldus, un peu étrange d'ailleurs. Mais laissez-moi me concentrer mademoiselle, je pourrais peut-être retrouver le nom de cette personne.

Elle agita à nouveau les bras et attacha son regard sur sa boule de cristal. Elle se figea et une image apparut. Une jeune fille se tenait debout au milieu d'une forêt sombre. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. On ne distinguait pas très bien son visage.

- C'est elle ! dit Mrs Gins.

- Vous pouvez nous dire son nom ? demanda Harry impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Alana. Oui, c'est ça. Vous la trouverez dans cette forêt.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit Hermione.

- De rien. Ce fut un plaisir.

Harry cherchait quelques pièces dans ses poches quand Mrs Gins hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, jeune homme. Cette mission dont vous me parlez est très importante pour notre avenir, je le sens. Alors, je ne vous demanderai rien. Ou si. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir la réussir pour que la paix revienne au plus vite.

- Merci de votre aide Mrs Gins, ajouta Hermione.

- J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Et… Soyez prudents surtout.

- Sans aucun doute, assura Harry.

- Alors bonne route.

Ils sortirent de la maison avec un renseignement majeur. Une jeune fille répondant au nom d'Alana cherchait elle aussi l'un des Horcruxes. Pourquoi ? Sait-elle que le médaillon cache une partie de l'âme de Voldemort ou ne s'intéresse-t-elle qu'à la valeur propre de l'objet ? Des questions auxquelles Harry et ses amis ne pouvaient encore répondre.

- Vous croyez qu'elle était sérieuse ? risqua Ron.

- Bien sûr qu'elle était sérieuse ! se désespéra Hermione. Elle n'a pas pu raconter n'importe quoi. Comment aurait-elle su que quelqu'un cherchait le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ?

- C'était peut-être une coïncidence ! se justifia Ron.

- Une coïncidence trop troublante Ron ! répondit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On y va ! Quelle question ! dit Hermione découragée par l'attitude de Ron.

- Quoi ? Ça va pas non ? T'as perdu la tête ? On va pas aller dans cette forêt ?

- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on était en ballade ? se moqua Hermione.

- Non, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des risques inconsidérés…

- On a pas le choix. On doit trouver cette fille, forêt ou pas. Elle pourra nous aider j'en suis sûr. Mais si tu as trop peur de venir avec nous, tu peux rentrer chez toi…

Ron se sentit rougir de honte. Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire.

- Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi !

- Désolée, c'était trop drôle ! Si tu avais vu ta tête !

- C'était à mourir de rire Ron ! On va pas te laisser là, t'inquiète pas.

Les trois amis partirent ainsi en direction de Wondsring dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils sortirent du Chemin de Traverse et affrontèrent l'effervescence de Londres. Ils appelèrent le Magicobus et lui indiquèrent leur destination. Stan posa beaucoup de questions à nos voyageurs mais ils ne répondirent que succinctement. Après de nombreuses heures de trajet et d'interminables discours de Stan, ils arrivèrent enfin à Wondsring en début d'après-midi. Stan leur souhaita une bonne route et le Magicobus disparut soudainement. Wondsring était une petite ville du nord de l'Angleterre. Ils n'aperçurent que peu de passants mais ils étaient tous étranges. Ils regardaient les trois adolescents comme si ceux-ci venaient d'une autre planète ! En cherchant tant bien que mal, ils finirent par trouver une auberge à l'extrême nord de la ville. Ils entrèrent et ne virent personne. Hermione remarqua une petite sonnette sur le comptoir. Elle appuya dessus.

- C'est pour quoi ? hurla un homme depuis sa cuisine.

- Nous voudrions une chambre s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment Harry.

L'homme passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il les scanna de haut en bas.

- Vous voulez combien de chambres ? dit-il méprisant.

- Une seule avec trois lits si c'est possible.

L'homme sortit de sa cuisine. Il n'était pas très grand et corpulent. Son ventre cachait une partie du tablier qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille et son visage avait une teinte cramoisie. Il leur tendit les clés.

- Chambre 15, 2ème étage.

Sans attendre, il retourna dans sa cuisine. Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans la chambre indiquée. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires.

- Si on allait faire un tour ? proposa Hermione.

Les garçons acquiescèrent. Ils descendirent et découvrirent la ville. Une multitude de petites boutiques étaient installées les unes à côté des autres, présentant une spécialité propre à leur activité. Ils visitèrent chacune d'entre elles et achetèrent les produits de la région.

A la nuit tombée, ils regagnèrent l'auberge. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils entreprirent de manger ce que leur avait préparé la mère de Ron. La chambre contenait les trois lits demandés et Ron se laissa tomber sur l'un d'entre eux.

- J'suis mort.

- Non, pas encore Ron, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Il ne l'entendait déjà plus, il s'était endormi.

- Il s'endort à une vitesse incroyable. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire ! se lamenta Harry.

- Que veux-tu, on ne le changera pas !

Harry et Hermione couvrirent Ron puis se couchèrent à leur tour. Harry réfléchissait déjà au moyen de retrouver cette fille. Alana. A peine eut-il le temps de prononcer son nom que ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Il s'endormit presque aussi facilement que Ron.


	5. Un matin à Wondsring

Le soleil laissait entrer ses premiers rayons. Harry entrouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouissait. Il tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione. Ils dormaient toujours. Il se leva péniblement et partit s'habiller. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Hermione ouvrait les yeux.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Hermione. Tu as bien dormi ?

La jeune fille se leva en s'étirant.

- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

- J'ai rêvé de cette fille, Alana.

- Et, que disaient tes rêves ?

- Pas grand chose en fait. Je la voyais juste dans cette forêt, marchant pendant des heures.

- On la retrouvera Harry.

- Je l'espère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître…

- Ne te tourmente pas plus longtemps. Je te promets qu'on saura bientôt qui est cette fille et pourquoi elle tient tant à obtenir le médaillon de Serpentard.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je vais m'habiller. Ça ne te dérange pas de le réveiller, dit-elle en regardant Ron qui dormait à poings fermés.

- Pas de problème.

Dès qu'Hermione lui tourna le dos, Harry secoua doucement Ron.

- Ron. Il faut que tu te lèves.

- Non, pas encore maman…

- Ron. C'est moi Harry !

- Hein ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit effectivement Harry.

- Ah c'est toi.

- Ben oui. Je ne ressemble pas à ta mère il me semble !

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Lève-toi, ordonna Harry.

- Mais le soleil vient à peine de se lever…, dit-il en se cachant sous son oreiller.

- Debout Ron !

Hermione avait les mains sur les hanches et fronçait les sourcils.

- Oui, chef !

Ron eut toutes les peines du monde à se lever. Il n'était pas très matinal.

Ils descendirent à la salle à manger de l'auberge pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ? leur demanda l'aubergiste, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Trois jus d'orange, des œufs au bacon et des toasts grillés, commanda Hermione.

- Allez vous asseoir à la table du fond là-bas. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Pas très aimable…, souligna Ron lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin.

Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de tables dans l'auberge. Elles étaient disposées en deux rangées parfaitement alignées. Presque toutes étaient occupées. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à une table située juste à côté d'une fenêtre. De sa place, Harry pouvait voir une forêt dense. Lorsque l'aubergiste arriva, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est la forêt de l'Ombre que l'on voit là-bas ?

- Oui. Mais je vous déconseille d'y aller. On dit qu'il y a des monstres gigantesques dans cette forêt. Beaucoup de personnes ont voulu s'y aventurer mais aucune n'est revenue. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on lui trouve à cette forêt. Mieux vaut rester chez soi.

Ron pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « ce qu'on lui trouve » ? questionna Hermione.

- Une fille bizarre est venue me voir l'autre jour. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait y aller et qu'elle aimerait un guide. Je lui ai répondu : « Ma p'tite dame, si vous voulez aller dans cette forêt, personne ne vous en empêche. Mais aucun des habitants de cette ville n'acceptera de vous accompagner. Même pour tout l'or du monde ! ». Elle m'a remercié et partit sans retenue. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous la décrire ? interrogea Harry plein d'espoir.

- Elle n'était pas très grande. Un peu comme vous. Ses cheveux étaient châtains comme la demoiselle et elle avait les yeux marrons. Elle ne m'a pas donné son nom.

- Est-ce qu'elle portait une longue robe blanche ?

- Je ne saurais vous dire. Elle se cachait sous une cape noire.

- Je vous remercie, dit Hermione.

- Pas de quoi.

L'aubergiste retourna à son bar en se dandinant.

- C'est plutôt pas mal. On connaît son nom et on sait à quoi elle ressemble. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile de la trouver, se réjouit Harry.

- Rien ne nous dit que c'est elle que l'aubergiste a vue, précisa Hermione.

- Rappelle-toi son image dans la boule de cristal de Mrs Gins. La description qu'il nous a faite de cette fille est très proche, non ?

- Peut-être on verra bien. Ça ne va pas Ron, t'es tout pâle ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

Il reprit peu à peu des couleurs.

- Ce sont les monstres de la forêt qui te font peur ? le taquina Harry.

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

Ron s'empressa de finir son assiette sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bien. Il est temps d'y aller.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et de dirigea vers le bar pour payer la chambre et le petit déjeuner. Ils montèrent chercher leurs affaires puis sortirent de l'établissement.

- Ils sont fous ces étrangers. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attende. Ils sont si jeunes. Quel gâchis !

L'aubergiste secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension puis il reprit ses activités.

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient droit devant eux. La forêt de l'Ombre se trouvait un peu plus haut sur la colline. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus elle paraissait mystérieuse et sinistre. A quelques mètres d'elle, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Prêts à y aller ? dit Harry.

- Prêts ! répondirent Ron et Hermione.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y entrer, ils entendirent des branches s'agiter sur un buisson…


	6. Dans la forêt de l'Ombre

Leurs cœurs ne firent qu'un bond. Le buisson se tortillait toujours et il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et avança non sans appréhension. Elle prépara sa baguette.

- Fais attention Hermione, la supplia Harry.

Le buisson frétillait de plus en plus et lorsqu'elle s'approcha plus près… une créature lui sauta dessus !

- Hermione ! crièrent Harry et Ron.

- Je n'ai rien.

Elle se retourna. Elle avait pris la créature dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est qu'un lapin, leur dit-elle.

Elle le posa à terre et il partit gambader plus loin. Elle rangea sa baguette.

- Pas de quoi s'inquiéter donc, conclut Ron rassuré.

- Continuons, acheva Harry.

Ils prirent le sentier qui se trouvait devant eux. Ils croisèrent tous types d'animaux : écureuils courant désespérément derrière leur noisette, oiseaux gazouillant gaiement, cerfs et biches bondissant sans faire attention à eux. Les arbres étaient immenses, autant en largeur qu'en hauteur. Très peu de lumière pouvait percer l'épaisseur de cette forêt. Parcourant toujours leur sentier, les trois amis appréhendaient beaucoup moins de tomber sur les fameux « monstres » dont l'aubergiste leur avait parlés. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal sous leurs yeux. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au niveau d'une fourche. Quel chemin prendre ? Ils étaient face à un dilemme. Deux pancartes plantées au milieu indiquaient la même direction : Fallen, une ville au Nord-Est de Wondsring. Seule la distance changeait.

- Je me demande qui a bien pu mettre ces indications. Pourquoi faire deux routes qui mèneraient au même endroit avec une distance différente ? s'interrogea Ron.

- Bonne question. Néanmoins, si on choisit le chemin de droite, on mettra deux fois moins de temps.

- Je suis désolée Harry mais je préfèrerais passer de l'autre côté. Ce sera plus long mais on aura une meilleure visibilité, tu ne trouves pas ? voulut le persuader Hermione.

Le chemin de gauche était en effet mieux dégagé et mieux éclairé.

- Nous n'avons pas toute la vie devant nous, trancha-t-il.

- Harry, on devrait suivre l'avis d'Hermione c'est plus sûr.

- Faites comme vous voulez. Moi, je vais à droite.

Hermione et Ron n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de suivre Harry à contre-cœur. Il était déterminé. Il voulait rencontrer cette fille au plus vite même si pour cela il devait prendre des risques. Les heures défilaient et ils ne voyaient pas la fin du voyage d'autant plus que, plus ils avançaient, plus la forêt s'assombrissait. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour reprendre des forces puis continuèrent leur route. Ils ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se retourne soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit.

- Moi, je n'sens rien, dit Ron.

- J'ai peut-être rêvé…

Ils marchèrent quelques instants et elle se tourna à nouveau.

- Harry, quelqu'un ou quelque chose est derrière moi…

- Pourtant, je ne vois rien. Et toi Ron ?

- J'ai rien vu non plus.

- Je t'assure que j'ai ressenti…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une ombre avait filé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- J'aimerais ne pas le savoir Harry si tu veux bien… , lui dit Ron qui aurait préféré être ailleurs à cet instant.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Rien ni personne. L'ombre passa à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry ? demanda Hermione de plus en plus inquiète.

- Chut ! lui fit-il.

L'ombre avait disparut. Harry cherchait désespérément d'où elle pouvait provenir.

- Où te caches-tu ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle passa encore devant lui mais il ne put la saisir. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il avait affronté de nombreuses créatures (toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres) et avait appris à maîtriser sa peur. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas voir la « chose » qui les attaquait et cela l'angoissait. Comment pouvait-on se battre contre quelque chose qu'on ne voie pas ? Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Alors qu'il regardait tout autour de lui, il crut l'apercevoir.

- Préparez vos baguettes, leur ordonna-t-il. J'espère qu'on n'en aura pas besoin…

Hermione et Ron s'exécutèrent. Harry sortit la sienne et la tint fermement. Leur respiration s'accéléra, suivant le rythme de leur cœur. Ils s'étaient regroupés en cercle et se tournaient le dos. Ils étaient prêts pour une nouvelle attaque mais elle se faisait attendre. L'ombre ne venait pas. Elle semblait les observer. Harry, Ron et Hermione se sentaient épiés. La tension était à son comble…

Tout à coup, une bourrasque les frappa de plein fouet et les projeta contre un chêne. A moitié assommé, Harry tenta de se relever. Il avait vu l'ombre. Elle se tenait devant lui, il en était sûr. Ron et Hermione se frottèrent l'arrière du crâne qui leur était douloureux. Le choc avait été si violent qu'ils en avaient perdu leurs baguettes. Elles étaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils se précipitèrent pour les récupérer mais une autre bourrasque les renversa avant qu'ils aient pu les atteindre. Elle se transforma en tornade et les encercla. Elle se divisa et entoura chacun de leur cou. Ils portèrent leurs mains à leur gorge afin d'en desserrer l'emprise. Mais… Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre le vent ! L'étreinte se fit plus intense et ils suffoquaient déjà. L'ombre restait là, immobile, les regardant mourir à petit feu. Harry se sentit faiblir. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Il chercha dans un dernier espoir sa baguette du bout de ses doigts. Peut-être pourrait-il lancer un sort qui le libèrerait ? Elle était trop loin. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue. Il sentit un corps tomber à côté de lui. « Hermione », pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Ainsi allait mourir Harry Potter… Sa vie allait se terminer sans qu'il n'eut détruit Voldemort comme il se l'était promis. Il avait en plus entraîné ses amis dans sa chute. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Non. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça…

- Aligora spectrum !

Une voix s'était élevée. Un jet de lumière éblouissant avait fait son apparition. Etait-ce déjà de la lumière au bout d'un long tunnel ? Harry ne sentait plus la pression sur son cou. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Il était étourdi. Il ne sentait plus ses membres. Il vit l'ombre se dissiper dans un cri aigu.

- Hermione…Ron… , parvint-il à articuler.

Une lumière bleutée flottait sur le corps qui était à côté de lui. Puis, elle glissa sur l'autre corps mais y resta moins longtemps. Elle se posa ensuite sur lui et il sentit un grand réconfort, une guérison intérieure. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se remémora où il était.

- Ron, Hermione, vous allez bien ? s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Ils vont bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit une voix inconnue.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Une main se tendit et l'aida à se relever. Une jeune fille de sa taille le regardait et lui souriait. Il s'écarta d'elle pour mieux la voir. Cette fille. Cette longue robe blanche…

- On peut dire que vous l'avez échappé belle ! plaisanta-elle. Heureusement que je n'étais pas loin !

Ron aida Hermione à se relever. Ils levèrent la tête vers leur bienfaitrice. Ils restèrent figés tout comme Harry.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas perdu votre langue j'espère !

- Euh… non, répondit Harry sans grande conviction.

- Eh bien, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et je vous présente Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, finit-il par dire en désignant ses amis à tour de rôle.

La jeune fille le fixa intensément. Son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un visage prit de stupéfaction. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise quant au regard insistant qu'elle posait sur lui. Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione. Elle réfléchissait. « Heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps », se dit-elle. Elle reprit la parole.

- Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, commença-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire. Je m'appelle Alana Teri Philtroy.

Elle tendit une main à Harry qu'il serra sans hésiter. C'était elle ! Il l'avait enfin retrouvée ! Enfin… C'était plutôt elle qui l'avait trouvé ! Elle serra les mains de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez nulle part où aller ?

- Non en effet, confirma Hermione.

- Alors suivez-moi.

Ils la suivirent à travers les bois. Tout en marchant, elle leur dit :

- Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre ce chemin. C'est le plus dangereux !

- Je m'en suis douté, dit Harry. Mais, j'espérais arriver rapidement.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il se trouve que…, commença-t-il.

- Il se trouve que nous étions à la recherche de quelqu'un et qu'Harry était impatient de rencontrer cette personne, continua Hermione voyant l'embarras de ce dernier.

- Ah. Et qui est-ce ?

- Euh… C'est vous, avoua Hermione.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Nous savons que vous cherchez le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, tout comme nous, et… nous espérions…que vous pourriez…nous aider, termina Hermione hésitante.

- Ne seriez-vous pas allés, par le plus grand des hasards, chez Mrs Gins sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Euh…si, s'étonna Ron.

- J'ai été lui demander de l'aide moi aussi. Elle ne m'a pas appris grand chose mais je suis sûre qu'elle vous l'a dit…

- En effet. Elle n'aurait pas dû vendre la mèche, c'est ça ? interrogea Harry, inquiet de la réponse qu'Alana allait lui donner.

- Au contraire. Elle a bien fait. Ce sera plus facile de le chercher ensemble… Nous voilà arrivés.

Dans une clairière, sous leurs yeux, un magnifique palais avait prit forme. Il était d'un blanc éclatant presque éblouissant. Un escalier, blanc également, permettait d'accéder à une immense porte sertie d'or qui s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall puis gravirent les nombreuses marches de marbre. Arrivés à l'étage, Hermione posa sa main sur un mur de l'édifice.

- De l'ivoire…, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

- De l'ivoire pure, confirma Alana. Je vais vous indiquer vos chambres.

Ils parcoururent un long couloir. Des bougies blanches en forme d'étoile illuminaient le plafond.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez le demander aux Wildius.

Appelés par Alana, de petits êtres agiles aux longues ailes virevoltèrent autour d'Hermione. Ils avaient la même couleur que le palais.

- Si vous voulez me demander quelque chose, envoyez un Wildius. Il saura me trouver. Je vous laisse vous reposer. Je viendrai vous chercher dans deux heures. A tout à l'heure.

Elle les quitta. Harry, Hermione et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils pensaient rêver.


	7. Remise en question des Horcruxes

Au lieu de se reposer comme l'avait suggéré Alana, Harry et ses amis décidèrent de visiter le palais. D'immenses pièces se présentaient devant eux à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient une porte, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Lorsque Alana vint les chercher deux heures plus tard, elle ne les trouva pas dans leur chambre.

- Où sont-ils passés ? demanda-t-elle à un Wildius qui passait par-là.

- Ils visitent le palais, lui répondit-il.

- Envoie-les-moi dès que possible.

Elle tourna les talons et descendit les marches de marbre. Le petit Wildius partit à leur recherche. Sans aucun mal, il découvrit les trois amis qui s'émerveillaient devant une statue. Il les appela :

- S'il vous plaît…

Ils se retournèrent et ne virent personne.

- Je suis là ! dit le petit Wildius.

Ils levèrent les yeux et purent apercevoir la petite créature qui volait au-dessus de leur tête.

- Alana vous demande. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils acquiescèrent. Le Wildius les conduisit dans un jardin où les attendait la jeune fille. De somptueuses fleurs aux couleurs vives agrémentaient les pelouses verdoyantes et un saule pleureur dominait une petite rivière qui s'écoulait le long d'une rangée de sapins.

- Ah ! Vous voilà.

- Désolée, nous étions en train de visiter les lieux…

- Et alors ?

- C'est superbe ! Est-ce qu'il vous appartient ?

- Non, il n'est pas à moi. Une amie me la « prêté ».

- Au fait, pourriez-vous nous dire quelle était cette « ombre » que nous avons vu , l'interrogea Harry.

- C'est un esprit protecteur de la forêt de l'Ombre. Il a pour mission de tuer toutes les personnes qui s'y aventurent. Cette forêt est sacrée, c'est pourquoi les Prêtresses de Fallen l'ont créé.

- Les Prêtresses de Fallen ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui. Les Prêtresses de Fallen sont un Ordre aux puissants pouvoirs qui existe depuis des millénaires. Leur rôle est de protéger le monde du Mal. Elles ont d'ailleurs beaucoup à faire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous connaissez Voldemort ? demanda Ron incrédule.

- Bien sûr que je le connais ! Il répand le Mal partout où il passe. Même ici. Sinon… si vous pouviez me tutoyer, je préfèrerais.

- Comme vous… comme tu voudras, reprit Harry.

- Merci. Bien, suivez-moi.

Elle les emmena hors du jardin.

- Où allons-nous ? questionna Hermione.

- Nous allons justement au temple des Prêtresses de Fallen, lui dit Alana.

- Et que va-t-on y faire ? renchérit Hermione particulièrement curieuse.

- Je vais vous présenter quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider dans nos recherches.

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure environ sur une petite route caillouteuse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de Fallen, ils découvrirent… Une ville miniature couverte de blanc ! Le temple surplombait tout ce petit monde. Ils entrèrent dans la ville et se dirigèrent vers l'imposant monument. Il était composé de pierres blanches, comme toutes les autres habitations d'ailleurs. De longues colonnes permettaient de soutenir la toiture décorée par de somptueuses sculptures. Ils montèrent une série d'escaliers pour arriver au niveau de la Grande Porte. Alana frappa trois coups.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda la porte d'une voix grave.

- Pareus atimus.

- Entrez, répondit la porte.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un long couloir qui menait au cœur du temple. Une multitude de jeunes Prêtresses les saluèrent. Etrangement, elles portaient toutes sans exception la même robe. Une longue robe blanche. La réplique exacte de celle d'Alana. Ils aperçurent bientôt une jeune femme qui leur tournait le dos, les bras levés face à une gigantesque statue de marbre. Elle portait elle aussi cette longue robe blanche presque transparente. Elle priait devant l'autel.

- Toujours en train de prier ! ironisa Alana à son intention.

La jeune femme fit volte-face visiblement troublée puis s'adressa à Alana :

- Ah ! C'est toi Alana. Je me demandais qui pouvait me déranger dans un moment pareil.

- Bonjour Sahya. Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien par les temps qui courent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous donne du fil à retordre. Alors, je prie en espérant calmer sa colère…

- Je ne suis pas sûre que la prière serve à grand chose en ce moment.

- Crois-moi. Elle aide mes sœurs à tenir le coup et c'est déjà bien. Qui sont ces jeunes gens ?

- Ah oui. Je voulais te les présenter. C'est la raison de ma venue. Voici Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Elle avait retenu leur nom avec une incroyable facilité ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

- Enchantée. Je suis la Grande Prêtresse de ce temple, leur dit Sahya en leur tendant la main.

Chacun la serra. Harry et Ron étaient subjugués par la beauté de la jeune femme. Elle était un peu plus âgée qu'Alana et portait un diadème sur lequel une opale bleue était incrustée en son centre. Un signe de distinction. Hermione donna un violent coup de coude à Harry puis à Ron pour les sortir de leur rêverie. Sahya sourit devant sa réaction.

- Ils vont nous aider à récupérer le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, continua Alana.

- C'est parfait.

Elles entamèrent une discussion au sujet de l'Ordre des Prêtresses, laissant les trois amis vagabonder dans les lieux. Cependant, Hermione avait une question sur le bout de la langue. Elle traînait dans sa tête depuis des lustres et elle ne pouvait plus la contenir. Alors, elle se lança :

- Pourquoi cherchez-vous le médaillon de Serpentard ?

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione, surpris de l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve. Alana et Sahya la regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Tu ne leur as rien dit ? demanda Sahya à Alana.

- Non pas encore.

- Alors je vais le faire. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Elle les conduisit dans une salle à part, à l'abri des oreilles et des regards. Elle les fit asseoir sur un banc en pierre blanche.

- Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire qu'Alana ne vous a pas amenés au temple par hasard. Elle est venue me prévenir qu'elle avait rencontré trois personnes qui cherchaient le médaillon. Aussi, je lui ai demandé de vous emmener ici pour que nous en parlions ensemble. Maintenant, je vais répondre à votre question mademoiselle. Nous cherchons ce médaillon car nous savons qu'il est lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si nous arrivons à le trouver, nous le détruirons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sera plus affaibli.

- Comment avez-vous découvert qu'il était lié à Voldemort ? questionna Hermione plus que suspicieuse.

- Et bien…

Elle se tourna vers Alana qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle continua :

- Il se trouve que je peux voir l'avenir. J'ai vu qu'en détruisant un médaillon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdrait une partie de ses pouvoirs.

- Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question !

- J'ai fait des recherches sur Voldemort et il se trouve qu'il est le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, ajouta Alana. Or, le dernier objet lui ayant appartenu est ce médaillon. Donc, lorsque Sahya a vu qu'en détruisant un médaillon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait affaibli ; j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Je lui ai montré un dessin de ce médaillon. Elle a pu me confirmer que c'était bien celui qu'elle avait vu dans l'une de ses visions.

- La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Sahya, c'est en quoi le fait de détruire le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard peut diminuer les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est parce qu'il cache une partie de son âme, avoua Harry.

Sahya ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Que dites-vous ?

- Il a dû utiliser le médaillon pour y cacher son âme, répéta-t-il. C'est ce que nous appelons des Horcruxes en tant que sorciers.

- Vous êtes tous les trois des sorciers ? s'informa Sahya.

- Oui. Et nous cherchons le médaillon, entre autre, pour détruire Voldemort. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici , lui dit Hermione.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « entre autre » ?

- Il semblerait qu'il ait créé six Horcruxes. Deux ont déjà été détruits et nous pensons que le médaillon fait partie de la liste, acheva Harry.

- Des Horcruxes… Intéressant. Mais cela signifie que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. Connaissez-vous l'existence d'autres objets qui pourraient cacher l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Ron qui voulait lui aussi prendre la parole.

Lui qui n'avait pas placé un mot depuis le début s'était enfin réveillé au grand étonnement d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il prenait enfin conscience de l'importance de leur quête.

- Il est possible que la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle en soit un, continua-t-il. Nous ne connaissons pas les autres. Cependant, des objets ayant appartenu à Godric Griffondor et Rowena Serdaigle ne sont pas à exclure.

- Qui sont ces personnages ? demanda Sahya.

- Ce sont les fondateurs de Poudlard. Une école de sorcellerie où Voldemort et nous-même avons étudié. Il a pu utiliser ses objets car ils représentent un prestige, continua Hermione.

- En effet… , répondit Sahya, pensive. Des objets de prestige… Serait-il possible que…

- Que quoi ? reprit Harry impatient d'en savoir plus.

- Nous avons perdu… ou plutôt quelqu'un nous a volé un objet très précieux pour le temple.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint Ron.

- Le collier du Mérite. Ce collier est transmis de génération en génération aux Grandes Prêtresses dans notre Ordre. Ma mère me l'a transmis à sa mort.

- Mais pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresserait-il à un collier ? interrogea Ron sceptique.

- Parce qu'il représente l'immortalité. En effet, toutes les Prêtresses issues de cet Ordre, par filiation, sont immortelles. Cependant, il est évident que, ayant accompli leur mission, elles s'éteignent et laissent leur place à leur descendance. Et puis… Il fut une époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était… comment dire… amoureux de moi, acheva-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Oui. Il était encore séduisant à cette époque, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Lorsque je dis amoureux, je pense plutôt « intéressé ». Notre immortalité le faisait rêver. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de la lui accorder. Le seul moyen d'accéder à sa demande était le mariage. Lors de la cérémonie, il aurait bu une coupe de mon sang et serait devenu immortel. Mais… j'ai refusé de la lui donner. Je sentais qu'il deviendrait une grande menace. Il est parti furieux en jurant de se venger tôt ou tard. Quelques années après, le collier du Mérite avait disparut. Je me suis toujours posé la question à savoir : « Etait-il responsable ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? ». Je pencherais à présent pour la première réponse.

- Cela nous ferait donc quatre Horcruxes. Mais on ne connaît toujours pas les deux restantes, conclut Ron.

- Si nous pouvons déjà détruire les deux dont nous supposons l'existence, ce sera déjà bien, lui dit Sahya.

- Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se cacher le médaillon , demanda Ron.

- Il est en possession d'un grand sorcier vivant dans la forêt de l'Ombre en tant qu'ermite, répondit Alana.

- Ses initiales seraient-elles R.A.B. ? interrogea Hermione.

- Je l'ignore. Je ne connais pas son nom. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'un certain R.A.B. a volé le médaillon dans sa cachette initiale, confirma Harry. Alors que je pensais l'avoir retrouvé, je n'ai pu obtenir qu'un faux médaillon qui portait ces initiales.

- Bien nous avançons. Alana. Montre-leur comment nous allons procéder pour récupérer le médaillon. Je dois retourner dans la salle des prières, mes sœurs m'y attendent.

- Je vais leur expliquer. A bientôt !

Sahya partit rejoindre ses semblables. Alana fit signe à Harry, Hermione et Ron de la suivre. Elle les conduisit dans une salle où une carte les attendait…


	8. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard

La carte flottait au milieu de la salle. Elle était en trois dimensions. Alana la fit tourner sur elle-même pour la mettre dans le bon sens. On pouvait distinguer la forêt de l'Ombre, qui recouvrait toute la carte, Fallen avec une indication montrant le temple et le palais où Alana vivait, où il était inscrit : « Palais de la Grande Prêtresse ».

- Voilà. Nous sommes ici. Et le sorcier se trouve là. Au Nord-Ouest. Je l'ai repéré, il y a quelques jours. Le but est de nous rendre chez lui et de lui voler le médaillon. C'est aussi simple que ça !

- Pourquoi ne pas engager un combat avec lui ? demanda Harry particulièrement téméraire.

- Parce que c'est un sorcier puissant ! J'ai eu l'occasion de l'affronter et une chance extrême de rester en vie !

Alana fit le tour de la carte et Hermione la suivit.

- Alana, intervint Hermione, je voudrais te poser une question.

- Oui. Je t'écoute.

- Comment se fait-il que tu portes la même robe que toutes les Prêtresses de ce temple ?

- C'est parce que je fais partie de leur Ordre.

- Tu es immortelle toi aussi ?

- Désolée de te décevoir mais non. Sahya m'a intégré dans l'Ordre il y a quelques années. Et comme elle vous l'a dit, seules les Prêtresses issues d'une filiation peuvent être immortelles.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue dans l'Ordre ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin de développer mes pouvoirs et que seuls Sahya et l'Ordre pouvaient m'aider. Bon, revenons à nos sorciers ! termina Alana qui en avait assez de toutes ces questions.

Hermione le comprit et n'ajouta rien.

- Voilà comment nous allons procéder.

Elle leur montra les manœuvres sur la carte.

- Ron et moi nous resterons devant la maison en tant qu'éclaireurs. Nous protègerons quelques mètres autour de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Harry iront récupérer le médaillon.

Ron ne semblait pas très emballé par la proposition d'Alana.

- Mais nous ne savons pas où il peut l'avoir caché ! fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est exact. Et je ne peux pas te répondre non plus. Il faudra que vous le cherchiez. Il peut être n'importe où mais je pense qu'il a dû le mettre en lieu sûr. Regardez tout d'abord dans les objets communs : vase, coupe, panier… Il a pu le cacher dans un endroit qui ne porterait pas notre attention. Si vous trouvez des coffres, ouvrez-les sans hésiter.

- Ils seront certainement fermés par un sort, lui dit Hermione.

- En tant que sorcière, tu trouveras bien le moyen de les ouvrir. Nous allons partir de suite. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Moi, j'en ai une, dit Ron. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi qui irait avec Hermione chercher le médaillon ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'être un très bon défenseur.

- Tu défendais très bien les buts au Quidditch. Dis-toi que tu es dans un match mais que tu dois utiliser ta baguette plutôt que ton balai, lui répondit Harry qui préférait nettement chercher le médaillon avec Hermione.

Ron prit une mine déconfite mais n'insista pas.

- Voilà qui est réglé donc. Nous allons retourner au palais puis nous partirons chez le sorcier.

Ils se mirent en route. Ron faisait la moue. Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart.

- C'est pas juste, marmonna-t-il. Y'en a toujours que pour les mêmes.

Il traînait derrière Harry et Hermione qui étaient en grande conversation.

- J'espère qu'on trouvera le médaillon.

- Je l'espère aussi Hermione. Si Alana nous dit que c'est un sorcier qui le possède, je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- Tu crois ? Je l'a trouve bizarre. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié que je lui pose des questions à propos de l'Ordre et de ce qu'elle pouvait y faire, tout à l'heure.

- Tu te poses trop de questions Hermione. Si elle n'a pas voulut te répondre, c'est parce qu'elle a jugé que nous avions mieux à faire que de l'écouter nous raconter sa vie. C'est tout.

- Peut-être…

Arrivés au palais, Alana leur dit :

- Si vous avez besoin de quelques affaires, allez les chercher et rejoignez-moi dans dix minutes dans le jardin.

Ils s'exécutèrent puis la retrouvèrent près d'un sapin. Elle avait prit le temps de nouer ses longs cheveux en une tresse qui lui tombait jusque dans le bas du dos.

- Vous êtes prêts ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Alors allons y.

Ils prirent une route opposée à celle qui menait à Fallen. Ils marchèrent un moment, sans prononcer un mot, et arrivèrent à la lisière d'une toute petite clairière. Une maison en bois, très simple, y était installée. Alana s'arrêta net et Harry, qui ne regardait pas devant lui, la heurta de plein fouet. Elle se retourna.

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est rien. Allons nous cacher là-bas.

Ils se dissimulèrent derrière un bosquet d'ormes envahi de grandes herbes. Ils virent un homme sortir de la maison apparemment pressé. Il était assez grand et maigre. Il portait une barbe noire et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Une sorte de longue soutane en lin lui servait de vêtement. Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la forêt en regardant des milliers de fois autour de lui. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas être suivi. Lorsqu'il disparut, Alana se dirigea vers la maison et fit signe à Harry, Hermione et Ron de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent à la hauteur de la maison, Alana fit les dernières recommandations à Hermione et à Harry.

- Surtout, ne perdez pas de temps. Cherchez partout mais ne déplacez rien. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'aperçoive que quelqu'un est venu chez lui.

- D'accord, dit Harry.

- Je protègerai les alentours avec Ron, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ce sorcier revient, nous vous préviendrons grâce à ceci.

Elle fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière rouge qui flotta au-dessus de leur tête.

- Elle vous suivra dans la maison et si un danger se présente, elle se mettra à briller. Vous devrez alors sortir dans les plus brefs délais. Maintenant, allez-y.

Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la maison. L'homme n'avait même pas prit le temps de la fermer. Ils fouillèrent tous les objets qu'ils trouvèrent à leur portée. Rien. Ils essayèrent alors de voir si une planche du sol pouvait se lever. Toujours rien. Ils regardèrent le plafond en cherchant une potentielle cachette. Pas de trace du médaillon. Après de longues minutes, ils commençaient à désespérer lorsque… Hermione repéra un petit tableau particulièrement mal peint qui s'adossait sur le pan d'un mur. Elle s'en approcha, prête à le saisir, lorsque Harry vit briller la petite boule rouge.

- Hermione, on doit partir. Le sorcier ne va pas tarder.

- Attends. Je veux savoir ce que cache ce tableau.

A l'extérieur, Ron et Alana attendaient le sorcier de pieds fermes. Ils l'avaient vu revenir de la forêt, c'est pourquoi Alana avait activé la petite boule rouge pour que Harry et Hermione sortent au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse. Il faut qu'on parte avant qu'il nous repère.

- Je vais les chercher, s'empressa de dire Ron.

- Non ! Reste ici. Il faut que nous les protégions tant qu'ils ne sont pas sortis.

Trop tard. Le sorcier les avait vus et se précipita vers la maison.

- Il nous a vus ! Pourvu qu'ils ne tardent pas trop nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Tu es prêt Ron ?

- Euh… Oui, dit-il sans être vraiment sûr de sa réponse.

Ron sortit sa baguette sans plus attendre.

- Expelliarmus ! lança le sorcier.

Ron fut désarmé en une fraction de seconde et fut projeté au sol sur plusieurs mètres.

- Encore toi ! lança-t-il à Alana.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu te débarrasserais de moi aussi facilement, ironisa-t-elle.

- Avada Ked….

- Expelliarmus !

Le sorcier fut désarmé à son tour et glissa sur le sol. Alana se retourna.

- Bravo Ron !

- Merci, répondit-il.

N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, le sorcier se releva et alla récupérer sa baguette. Il regarda Alana avec un petit rictus puis disparut. Il avait transplané.

- Oh non ! Harry ! Hermione ! Sortez vite ! cria-t-elle.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Hermione avait retourné le tableau. Rien. Elle remarqua qu'il était étrangement épais. Elle prit un couteau et le déchira. Il était là ! Enfin !

- Harry, je crois que j'ai trouvé…Aaaaaaaah !

Le sorcier était apparu juste devant elle et l'avait envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se cogna contre le mur et retomba inconsciente sur le sol.

- Hermione !

Harry se précipita vers elle. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sorcier apparaisse subitement devant eux.

- Ça vous apprendra à venir fouiner chez moi, lui répliqua-t-il, les yeux remplis de colère.

- Hermione, tu m'entends ? demanda Harry.

Pas de réponse. Il se leva et fit face au sorcier. Un sourire machiavélique s'était dessiné sur le visage de ce dernier.

- Maintenant, je vais me débarrasser de toi, dit-il à Harry.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Le sorcier leva sa baguette quand… Alana se jeta sur lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et roula sur le sol avec elle.

- Partez ! cria-t-elle à Harry.

A ces mots, il se pencha sur Hermione pour la soulever. Le sorcier se débattit et put finalement évincer Alana. Il se leva, baguette en main, prêt à tuer Harry et Hermione. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, il allait savourer ce moment. Alana chercha le plus rapidement possible quelque chose qui pourrait l'arrêter. Elle vit un poignard qui traînait sur le sol sur son côté droit. Elle s'en empara et fonça sur l'homme. Elle se mit devant lui juste à temps et lui traversa l'abdomen de sa lame.

- Tu ne leur feras pas de mal !

Le sorcier la fixa, les yeux exorbités, puis s'écroula au sol. Alana avait le souffle court. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Merci, lui dit-il soulagé. Peux-tu soigner Hermione ?

- Bien sûr. Allonge-la.

Harry déposa Hermione sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux étaient toujours clos et un filet de sang coulait depuis sa tempe. Alana posa ses mains sur elle et une lumière bleutée se matérialisa et l'enveloppa. Les blessures d'Hermione de refermèrent au fur et à mesure. Alana enleva ensuite ses mains et Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Hermione, ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui… , répondit-elle d'une voix faible. Enfin, je crois.

Il l'aida à se lever. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit le corps inerte du sorcier.

- Il voulait nous tuer, la consola Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Alana n'a pas eu le choix.

Quelque peu apaisée, elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Je l'ai trouvé Harry…

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, poursuivit Alana.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait le médaillon dans ses mains.

- C'est extraordinaire Hermione ! Comment as-tu fait ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Le tableau… Il était trop commun et trop mal peint pour qu'il n'attire pas l'attention. Il l'avait caché à l'intérieur. Qui aurait eu l'idée de voler ce tableau !

- Merci Hermione.

Harry la serra dans ses bras. Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit.

- Mais, où est Ron ? demanda-t-elle à Alana.

- Il nous attends dehors.

Elle regarda le corps sans vie du sorcier.

- Je me demande qui peut bien être cet homme ?

Elle se baissa sur lui et souleva machinalement ses manches. Harry crut avoir une crise cardiaque. Sur son bras droit, un tatouage plus que reconnaissable était ancré dans sa peau. La Marque des Ténèbres.

- C'est un Mangemort , l'identifia Hermione.

- Un quoi ? questionna Alana.

- Un Mangemort, répéta Hermione. C'est un partisan de Voldemort. Enfin… Disons plutôt que c'est un ex-partisan de Voldemort.

- Oui, en effet. Il ne pourra pas faire grand chose dans son état !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, reprit Hermione. Je disais que c'était un ex-partisan de Voldemort car il lui a volé le médaillon. Il voulait certainement se venger. Il aurait peut-être pu se rallier à notre cause…

- Un Mangemort reste un Mangemort Hermione ! s'emporta Harry. Rappelle-toi ce qu'a fait Rogue !

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de la faire disparaître d'un revers de la main.

- Je suis désolée Harry…Je ne voulais pas…

Il lui lança un regard noir puis sortit de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Alana.

- Harry a été très bouleversé par la mort de quelqu'un qui lui était proche, répondit Hermione dans un soupir. Un ancien Mangemort, enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait, a tué cette personne.

- Je comprends. Nous devrions partir d'ici.

Elles sortirent de la maison. Harry s'était mis à l'écart, appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est sorti.

- Nous avons découvert que le sorcier était un Mangemort, avoua Hermione. J'ai fait l'erreur de lui dire qu'il aurait pu nous aider à lutter contre Voldemort puisque ayant le médaillon, il aurait certainement voulu se venger de lui.

- Il a fait le lien avec Rogue, c'est ça ?

- Oui, s'étonna Hermione devant la perspicacité de Ron. Je vais lui parler. Après tout, tout est de ma faute.

- Rentrons tout d'abord, les incita Alana. Tu auras tout le loisir de lui parler plus tard. La nuit va bientôt tomber.

Ils prirent ainsi la route menant au palais. Harry se décida à les suivre mais d'un peu plus loin.


	9. Réconciliation et soupçons

Arrivé au palais, Harry regagna sa chambre. Hermione ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour aller le voir sans qu'il ne la repousse. Elle demanda conseil à Alana.

- Nous allons bientôt dîner. Tu iras le chercher avec ce prétexte.

Alana descendit donner les ordres nécessaires aux Wildius. Hermione n'était pas convaincue.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Ron.

- Non. Je dois y aller seule.

- Comme tu voudras !

Il prit la même direction qu'Alana, laissant Hermione dans ses pensées. « Il faut que j'aille lui parler », se dit-elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Elle frappa.

- Entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec prudence et resta dans l'embrasure. Assis sur son lit, Harry s'était plongé dans un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du palais. Il leva la tête pour voir qui le dérangeait.

- Je ne veux pas te voir Hermione, lui dit-il avant de se replonger dans son livre.

- Harry, ce n'est pas en évitant de me voir que ça arrangera les choses.

- Je ne veux pas te parler. Laisse-moi.

Elle entra entièrement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Harry lui lança le même regard noir. Son attitude brisa le cœur d'Hermione.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle.

- Désolé.

Il regarda à nouveau son livre mais il ne paraissait plus absorbé par sa lecture. Il finit par le poser lorsque Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…

Harry ne répondait pas, il regardait le sol. Une main sous son menton, elle lui leva la tête vers elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Harry. Je voulais juste qu'on ait le plus de chances possibles de retrouver ces Horcruxes.

- Je sais. Pardonne-moi Hermione. Je ne supporte plus de voir où d'entendre « Mangemort ».

- Je comprends.

Il la regarda intensément et elle put voir les mille excuses qu'il n'osait lui dire. Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il se sentait mieux. C'était extraordinaire à quel point elle savait atténuer sa peine. Il releva son visage et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Il la fixa un moment sans bouger. Comment avait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Elle lui souriait toujours, plongée dans son regard émeraude. Il s'approcha d'elle bien malgré lui et…quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui, dit alors Harry en s'écartant subitement d'Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette d'un Wildius prit forme.

- Le dîner est prêt, annonça-t-il.

- Très bien. On arrive tout de suite.

La petite créature ferma la porte et reprit ses activités. Harry et Hermione se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Ils descendirent les marches de marbres et arrivèrent à la salle à manger où Ron et Alana les attendaient. De magnifiques lustres en cristal tombaient du plafond et une longue table en chêne portait les couverts en or, argent et porcelaine. Tout au long du repas, Harry et Hermione s'adressèrent de nombreux sourires, signe de leur réconciliation. Après le dîner, Alana leur souhaita une bonne nuit et partit dans ses appartements. Ron fit de même car il baillait à se décrocher la mâchoire. Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas envie de dormir mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, ils décidèrent finalement de retourner chacun dans leur chambre respective pour aller se reposer. La journée avait été longue et difficile.

Le lendemain matin, Alana partit en direction de Fallen. Elle avait apporté le médaillon avec elle. Arrivée au temple, elle chercha Sahya sans succès. Elle demanda à une jeune Prêtresse où elle pouvait bien être.

- Elle se trouve dans la Salle aux Miroirs.

- Très bien. Merci.

Alana alla donc retrouver Sahya. Elle frappa délicatement à la porte. Sahya vint lui ouvrir.

- Alana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je dois te parler. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Sahya referma la porte en s'assurant que personne ne les avait vues.

- Que veux-tu me dire , demanda-t-elle à Alana.

Alana tendit la main et lui montra le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

- Tu l'as enfin récupéré !

- Oui. Et heureusement qu'ils étaient avec moi. Je n'aurais pas pu chercher le médaillon tout en assurant mes arrières. Le Mangemort n'allait pas me laisser une autre chance.

- C'était donc bien ce que tu pensais…

- Oui. Je sentais qu'un Mangemort se cachait derrière ce médaillon et j'en ai eu la preuve hier.

- Qu'est-il devenu ?

- J'ai dû le tuer… sinon… Harry et Hermione ne seraient plus de ce monde.

- Ce n'est pas un mal qu'il soit mort. En voilà un de moins, c'est toujours ça. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je dois chercher les autres Horcruxes. Est-ce que tes visions sont revenues ? Elles me seraient d'un grand secours.

- Malheureusement non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est le trou noir depuis quelques semaines.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y serait pour quelque chose ?

- Je l'ignore mais je doute qu'il sache que nous sommes à la recherche de ses Horcruxes. Il n'a donc pas de raison de parasiter mes visions. As-tu consulté les livres que je t'ai conseillés en attendant ?

- Non pas encore. Mais je m'y emploie. Que va-t-on faire du médaillon ?

- Nous allons le détruire comme prévu.

- Est-ce que tu vas utiliser la formule dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à la maîtriser.

- Je peux peut-être essayer…

- C'est trop dangereux Alana ! Tu sais bien qu'aucune Prêtresse ni même aucune Grande Prêtresse n'a su l'appliquer correctement. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Je l'ai déjà essayée mais je suis loin d'être au point.

- Bien, comme tu voudras.

- Tu devrais retourner dans mon palais. Ils vont s'inquiéter de ta disparition.

- J'y vais.

Alana donna le médaillon à Sahya.

- Prends-en soin, ironisa-t-elle.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Sahya avec un sourire.

- Si tes visions reviennent, préviens-moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Alana sortit de la Salle aux Miroirs et retourna au palais.

Harry se réveilla enfin. Il était déjà tard et le soleil avait commencé depuis longtemps sa course à travers le ciel. Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre en direction de la salle à manger. Alors qu'il parcourait le couloir, il s'attarda devant la chambre d'Hermione. Il se demandait si elle était levée. Il décida de frapper à sa porte. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

- Tu me cherches Harry ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et reconnut Hermione.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais déjà levée, lui répondit-il.

Elle avança vers lui puis ils se mirent à discuter tout en marchant.

- Ça fait un moment oui. Je suis partie explorer la bibliothèque. Elle est immense ! Et le plus incroyable, c'est que je n'ai jamais lu la plupart des livres qu'elle contient !

- Tu as trouvé une nouvelle occupation !

- On peut dire ça. Dis-moi, quel livre as-tu emprunté ?

- « Les mille et une façons de lancer des sorts ». C'est un livre qui aurait pu nous servir à Poudlard. Et toi, tu en as emprunté un ?

- Non. Je ne savais pas lequel choisir ! Mais j'en ai lu un très intéressant sur « L'histoire des Prêtresses de Fallen ».

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais. Hein ?

- En fait, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'Alana nous cache…

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Pourquoi nous cacherait-elle quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle veut nous le faire croire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Non.

- Elle connaissait chacun de nos noms ! Elle les a prononcés sans aucune faute.

- C'est normal. On lui a dit !

- Oui, c'est vrai mais… Regarde le médaillon. Elle savait exactement où il était.

- Elle a dû continuer ses recherches avant qu'on la rencontre. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves d'étrange. Et puis… on a retrouvé le médaillon rapidement. Ça nous a fait gagner du temps et c'est pas plus mal. Je me trompe ou tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup ?

- Non c'est pas ça mais… J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas tout nous dire…

- Chacun a droit à ses petits secrets. Non ?

- Oui, mais…

Hermione devait bien l'admettre. Harry était loin d'avoir tort.


	10. Les livres du Temps

Ils descendirent à la salle à manger. Ron était déjà attablé. De nombreux plats étaient disposés sur la table. Ron remplissait et vidait son assiette à une vitesse grand V.

- Salut vous deux ! Bien dormi ? lança-t-il à Harry et Hermione.

- Très bien et toi ? demanda Harry.

- Très bien aussi. Les lits sont drôlement confortables.

- La nourriture n'a pas l'air de te déplaire non plus ! le taquina Hermione.

- C'est vrai que c'est super bon, lui répondit Ron qui s'apprêtait à manger un gros morceau de pancake.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à table et l'imitèrent. Alana vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

- Bonjour, leur dit elle.

- Bonjour Alana, s'empressa de dire Harry.

- Je suis allée au temple ce matin, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai remis le médaillon à Sahya. J'espère qu'elle trouvera le moyen de nous en débarrasser.

- Nous aurions peut-être pu essayer nous-même, répliqua Hermione agacée.

- Essayer est le mot juste. Sahya est plus puissante que nous et elle a bien plus de recul concernant la magie. Nous devons porter nos efforts sur les prochains Horcruxes. N'oubliez pas que trois seulement ont été découverts. D'ailleurs, quels étaient ceux qui ont été détruits ?

- Le journal intime de Tom Jedusor et la bague des Gaunt, répondit Ron qui s'attaquait à un autre pancake.

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent ébahis.

- Les Gaunt ? Qui sont-ils ?

- C'est la famille maternelle de Voldemort, continua Hermione.

- Il était très attaché à ses origines à ce que je vois…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! remarqua Hermione. As-tu une idée concernant l'endroit où pourraient être les autres Horcruxes ?

- Pas la moindre. Je sais seulement que je dois chercher une coupe sous votre suggestion et le collier du Mérite dont nous a parlé Sahya. J'ignore même quel peut être le dernier que nous devons trouver.

- Qu'allons nous faire alors ? s'inquiéta Harry qui voyait qu'ils tournaient déjà en rond.

- Nous allons tout simplement consulter les livres que contient la bibliothèque au 2ème étage.

- En quoi pourront-ils nous être utiles ? interrogea Harry qui ne comprenait pas où Alana voulait en venir.

- Certains livres peuvent changer perpétuellement de contenu.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque ce matin et je ne les ai pas vus.

- Il faut dire qu'ils sont bien cachés ! Je vous les montrerai tout à l'heure. Rejoignez-moi là-haut lorsque vous aurez fini.

Elle les quitta et monta au 2ème étage. Harry et Hermione attendirent que Ron finisse son assiette. Ils montèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque. Hermione avait raison, elle était immense. Même celle de Poudlard n'était pas si garnie. Des étagères d'au moins vingt mètres de haut étaient disposées en rangées de douze. Toutes les étagères étaient faites de chêne massif. Ils n'étaient pas évident de s'y retrouver tant elles étaient nombreuses. Les livres avaient des reliures allant du rouge vif au bleu nuit en passant par un gris souris sur certains ouvrages. Ils étaient ordonnés selon les différents thèmes qu'ils abordaient. Ainsi, on pouvait retrouver les livres de botanique suivis par ceux d'astronomie puis ceux d'histoire. Hermione admirait chaque livre avec une envie grandissante de pouvoir les lire un par un. Ce n'était bien sûr pas possible mais elle espérait en terminer plus d'un pour élargir ses connaissances. Ils cherchèrent Alana dans ce dédale mais ils ne la voyaient pas. Ron aperçut une tresse au bout d'une rangée. Il tira la manche d'Harry pour qu'il le suive. Harry attrapa le bras d'Hermione et ils se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille.

- Vous m'avez enfin trouvée !

- Ça n'a pas été facile, reconnut Ron. On pourrait s'y perdre dans cette bibliothèque !

- Tu as raison. Venez. Je vais vous montrer les livres en question.

Grâce à une petite clé en or, elle ouvrit une porte à sa droite. Les livres, au nombre de trois et disposés en un demi-arc de cercle, étaient posés chacun sur un socle : sur celui de gauche était inscrit « Past », au milieu « Present » et sur le dernier à droite « Futur ».

- Ce sont les livres du Temps. Ils permettent de savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe et ce qui se passera.

- Il suffit d'en ouvrir un et il nous dit ce qu'on veut savoir ? demanda Hermione dubitative.

- Pas exactement. Il faut le leur demander.

- On peut alors connaître notre avenir, se réjouit Ron en se précipitant vers le livre de droite.

- Non, Ron. Ces livres sont neutres et ne dévoilent ni le passé ni l'avenir de la personne qui le consulte. Ils ne s'attachent qu'à l'histoire du Monde en général.

Harry réitéra sa question.

- En quoi nous seront-ils utiles alors ?

- Nous allons les consulter afin de voir si certains changements ont été effectués.

- Comme quoi par exemple ? s'intéressa Ron.

- Comme un objet d'un personnage célèbre qui aurait été déplacé…

- Tu penses à la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Oui. Et le collier du Mérite aussi.

- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas consultés auparavant ? continua Hermione.

- Je n'y ai même pas pensé à vrai dire ! Ces livres appartiennent au temple et Sahya a préféré les garder ici. Elle pense que c'est plus sûr.

- Par où on commence ? s'impatienta Ron qui voulait savoir comment ces livres fonctionnaient.

- Ouvre le livre de gauche, s'il te plaît.

Ron s'exécuta mais rien ne se produisit.

- Ya rien d'écrit dans le livre !

- C'est normal. Il était fermé depuis un moment. Demande lui où se trouvait la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

- Où se trouve la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ? interrogea Ron plein d'enthousiasme.

Le livre ne fit rien.

- Tu devrais poser ta question au passé, lui dit Hermione.

- Ah oui. Je suis bête , répondit-il gêné. Alors, où se trouvait la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle ?

Des mots apparurent au fur et à mesure et Ron put lire : « La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle était à Poudlard depuis la création de cette école de sorcellerie… »

- Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, se plaignit Harry.

- Ça risque d'être long en effet. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce sont nos seules ressources d'informations.

- Mais, pourtant, Sahya peut avoir des visions… , intervint Hermione.

- Elle ne peut pas les avoir sur commande.

- Nous allons donc devoir consulter les livres régulièrement jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions où Voldemort a caché les Horcruxes ?

- Oui, Harry. Mais si tu as une autre proposition qui nous permettrait de les trouver plus rapidement, je t'écoute.

- Non, je n'ai rien de mieux…

- Dans ce cas, je vous invite à venir ici le plus souvent possible. Je vous laisse le double de la clé.

Elle tendit une autre petite clé en or à Hermione.

- Merci, lui dit elle.

- Je retourne au temple. J'ai quelques obligations qui m'attendent.

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls devant les livres du Temps.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous y mettre, les incita Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers le livre du Présent. Harry partit consulter le livre de l'Avenir et Ron lut le livre du Passé.


	11. Quand les esprits se troublent

De longs jours passaient et ils ne trouvaient aucune information valable dans les livres du Temps. En revanche, ils en avaient appris beaucoup sur Poudlard et ses fondateurs. Ils commençaient à désespérer lorsqu'ils découvrirent un jour dans le livre du Passé que Rowena Serdaigle possédait un bouclier. Enfin quelque chose de concret ! Mais ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait. Il avait été lui aussi à Poudlard mais il avait disparut depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Maintenant qu'on sait que Rowena Serdaigle possédait un bouclier, on fait quoi ? demanda Ron.

- On cherche à quoi il ressemble et où il a bien pu passer, lui répondit Hermione exaspérée.

Ils scrutèrent les livres tous les jours mais peu de choses changeait. Le mois d'octobre allait bientôt faire son apparition et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé concernant l'emplacement du bouclier. Ils ne perdaient néanmoins pas espoir.

Lors d'une journée encore chaude et ensoleillée du mois de septembre, alors que Harry et Hermione profitaient du jardin, Ron s'ennuyait. Heureusement, Alana lui proposa de l'accompagner au temple. Il accepta et laissa ses amis admirer la petite rivière qui s'écoulait lentement entre les sapins.

- Je me demande si nous trouverons ces Horcruxes. Voilà plus de trois semaines que nous cherchons et nous n'avons absolument rien ! se lamenta Harry.

Il jeta un galet dans l'eau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous savons déjà quel est le dernier Horcruxe que Voldemort a pu créer, tenta de le rassurer Hermione.

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Il a très bien pu utiliser un objet ayant appartenu à Godric Griffondor.

- Il aurait pour cela utilisé son épée. Mais elle est toujours à Poudlard. Aucun Horcruxe n'est à Poudlard Harry. Sinon… euh… Dumbledore l'aurait détruit.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Harry la regarde, les yeux remplis de larmes et de rage mais il n'en fit rien.

- Tu as raison…

Au temple, un petit groupe de Prêtresses s'était rassemblé à l'arrivée de Ron et d'Alana. Elles le regardaient pleines d'admiration. D'un geste de la main, Alana leur demanda de les laisser.

- Je crois que tu t'es fait un fan-club !

- Ah bon ? répondit Ron incrédule.

- Elles n'ont pas beaucoup l'occasion de rencontrer un beau jeune homme !

Ron se mit à rougir et regarda le petit groupe partir. Du coup, il heurta une jeune Prêtresse aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait juste d'arriver devant eux.

- Euh…désolé, dit-il particulièrement troublé.

- Je ne regardais pas devant moi. Excusez-moi, lui répondit la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis continua son chemin. Ron ne la quitta pas des yeux. Alana l'appela.

- Tu viens Ron ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Au palais, Harry et Hermione étaient retournés dans la bibliothèque. Hermione voulut jeter un coup d'œil sur un livre en hauteur. Elle grimpa sur l'échelle qu'elle avait adossée à l'étagère. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à redescendre, le livre dans les mains, elle glissa sur une marche et tomba à la renverse. Harry eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper en bas. Il la déposa à terre.

- Merci, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu devrais faire attention !

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se regarder longuement. Hermione sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Troublée, elle rompit le silence.

- On devrait peut-être voir ce que raconte ce livre, dit-elle en s'écartant de Harry.

- Euh… oui, répondit celui-ci qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le livre que Hermione avait déniché décrivait les blasons des familles de sorciers célèbres. Des dessins représentant les armoiries de ces familles étaient présents dans le livre ainsi que les différentes armes qui les portaient. Ils purent donc voir à quoi ressemblait le bouclier de Rowena Serdaigle. Il était rond et faisait une cinquantaine de centimètres de diamètre. Au centre se trouvait le blason des Serdaigle.

- Tu es vraiment géniale Hermione !

- Merci…

Elle replaça le livre sur l'étagère sous l'œil admiratif d'Harry. « Elle est merveilleuse », pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle agita sa main devant ses yeux afin de le sortir de son rêve éveillé.

- Harry, redescends sur Terre ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il cligna des yeux.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- On se repose. On a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Ils descendirent à la salle à manger. Alana et Ron étaient revenus du temple. Alana inspectait un parchemin et Ron s'amusait à faire tournoyer un petit galet entre ses doigts, la tête appuyée sur une main, plongé dans ses pensées. Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent d'Alana. Celle-ci leva la tête au son de leurs pas. Elle leur sourit et s'avança vers eux.

- Ça va vous deux ?

- Oui très bien, déclara Hermione.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui. Nous avons vu à quoi pouvait ressembler le bouclier de Rowena Serdaigle, répondit Harry.

- Parfait. Nous avons donc trouvé le dernier Horcruxe.

- Rien ne nous dit que s'en est un, fit remarquer Hermione.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est la seule piste que nous avons. Nous devons centrer nous recherches sur les objets susceptibles d'être des Horcruxes, non ?

- Oui, en effet, admit Hermione.

- Bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à le retrouver maintenant. Un jeu d'enfant ! ironisa Alana.

Hermione s'aperçut que Ron n'avait pas prononcé un mot ni fait le moindre geste à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

- Ron, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours occupé à observer les mouvements du galet, les yeux dans le vide. Il poussa un long soupir.

- Je ne crois pas que tu obtiendras une réponse ! lui dit Alana. Depuis que nous sommes revenus, il n'a pas dit un mot et il tripote sans cesse ce caillou !

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il a rencontré « par hasard » l'une des Prêtresses de Fallen et apparemment elle semble lui plaire, chuchota Alana à Harry et Hermione.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Hermione semblait plutôt réservée.

- Une simple rencontre l'aurait rendu comme ça ? questionna Hermione plus que dubitative.

- A croire que oui… , répondit Alana en haussant les épaules.

Elle retourna lire son parchemin. Hermione croisa les bras en hochant la tête. Harry comprenait plus ou moins son ami. Une rencontre peut-elle changer une vie ? Il penchait plutôt pour une réponse positive. Il posa son regard sur Hermione et une question se glissa dans son esprit. Pourquoi se sentait-il si troublé lorsqu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui ? Harry ne pouvait y répondre. Il ne la considérait plus de la même manière mais il ne savait pas se l'expliquer. Hermione se retourna vers lui et le surprit en train de l'observer. Harry rosit légèrement mais dissimula rapidement son trouble. Le visage d'Hermione avait lui aussi changé de couleur. Elle s'empressa de baisser les yeux, trouvant soudainement que le sol était devenu intéressant. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Alana qui avait suivi la scène d'un peu plus loin.


	12. Une discussion en vaut une autre

Alana partit donner les ordres nécessaires aux Wildius pour le dîner. Afin de se détacher du regard de Harry, Hermione alla jeter un coup d'œil sur le parchemin qu'Alana lisait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien. Le parchemin était écrit en une langue inconnue composée de multiples symboles. Pendant ce temps, Harry se dirigea vers Ron et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ben, alors Ron. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Harry.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondit-il.

- Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé… , l'incita Harry.

Ron lui expliqua sa rencontre avec la jeune Prêtresse aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Et, cette fille te plaît ? demanda Harry.

- Euh… oui. C'est bizarre. Je l'ai vue il y a quelques heures et je n'arrête pas de penser à elle depuis…

- Je crois que tu es amoureux Ron !

Ron regarda son ami, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Amoureux ? Moi ?

- D'après la description que tu me fais de cette fille, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de doute !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce qu'à t'entendre, elle est la plus belle chose que tu n'aies jamais vue !

- Et c'est vrai !

- Ah tu vois !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

- Vas lui parler.

- Ah non pas question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… je… je ne sais pas comment l'approcher.

- C'est pas une excuse ! Et puis, Alana va souvent au temple. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec elle chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendra.

- Et après ?

- Tu trouves la fille que tu as vue et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens…

- Facile à dire ! Ça a l'air simple de ton point de vue !

- Peut-être. Mais c'est ce que je ferais à ta place.

- Ben voyons. Comme si tu étais plus courageux que moi avec les filles ! Ah mais oui… Je me souviens que tu t'étais précipité vers Cho pour lui dire que tu l'aimais. J'avais oublié ! se moqua Ron en se frappant le front de sa main droite.

- Oui bon ça va, reconnut Harry.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence puis éclatèrent de rire.

- On est vraiment pas doué Harry ! parvint à dire Ron au bout de quelques minutes. Il essayait de se calmer mais sans succès.

- Oui tu as raison.

Dérangée dans son déchiffrage du parchemin, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron et les regarda à tour de rôle en hochant la tête. Ils se tordaient tous les deux sur leur chaise, pliés en deux. Ils semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Lorsque Alana revint dans la salle, elle haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui ne put que lui répondre par un haussement d'épaules. Petit à petit, Harry et Ron se calmèrent. Ron essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux.

- Vous vous sentez bien , leur demanda Alana, les mains posées sur les hanches.

- Oui, lui répondit Harry. C'était juste un délire entre copains.

- Le dîner sera bientôt servi, leur annonça-t-elle en se retenant tout juste de rire de leur comportement.

Elle se dirigea vers Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de traduire le parchemin.

- Tu ne comprends pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Alana en souriant.

- Rien du tout à vrai dire ! répondit Hermione avec grande déception.

- C'est normal. Il est écrit en Méonnérien, la langue ancienne des Prêtresses. Cette langue n'utilise que des symboles et chacun d'entre eux a une signification particulière. Par exemple, celui-ci se traduit par « temple », lui expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant l'un des symboles.

Hermione était fascinée.

- Cette langue se parle encore ?

- Non, plus maintenant. Nous l'utilisons seulement pour les incantations dont nous avons besoin et pour l'écriture.

- A quoi sert ce parchemin ?

- Il retrace une partie de l'histoire du temple. Je prends ainsi connaissance de tous ses secrets afin de comprendre comment a pu disparaître le Collier du Mérite, répondit Alana qui avait anticipé la prochaine question d'Hermione.

- Et, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas encore. C'est déjà le dixième que je consulte et aucun ne m'a donné les réponses que j'attends !

- C'est donc pour cela que tu vas si souvent au temple…

- En effet. Je ne peux pas tous les amener ici étant donné qu'ils sont classés dans un certain ordre et que si tu en consultes un tu ne peux pas en utiliser un autre. Ils sont protégés par un sort afin qu'ils ne puissent être volés.

- Si Voldemort a pris le Collier du Mérite, il a bien dû se procurer l'un de ces parchemins. Or, tu me dis qu'ils sont protégés par un sort qui ne peut être levé, je suppose, que par certaines Prêtresses étant donnée leur valeur. La question est donc : comment a-t-il pu l'obtenir ?

- Il a certainement dû envoûter l'une d'entre nous et l'obliger à le lui donner.

- L'Imperium…

- L'Imperium ?

- Oui. Il s'agit de l'un des…

- Sortilèges Impardonnables, termina Alana.

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre. Comment peut-elle connaître les Sortilèges Impardonnables alors qu'elle est une Prêtresse ?

- Tu connais ces sortilèges ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Euh…oui, avoua Alana.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais que seuls les sorciers connaissaient leur existence !

- C'est exact…

Alana se mordilla la lèvre. Elle venait de se trahir sans même y avoir pensé. Elle ne pouvait continuer à leur cacher la vérité. De toute façon, Hermione en savait déjà trop.

- Et bien… il se trouve que… mes… , commença Alana particulièrement gênée.

Hermione la fixa, l'incitant à continuer. Alana soupira.

- Mes… parents sont…des sorciers. Et… moi aussi.

Hermione la regarda la bouche ouverte. Alana se mordillait toujours la lèvre, inquiète de sa réaction.

- Pour… pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Mais, est-ce que ça a une grande importance ? l'interrogea Alana, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, apparemment déçue.

- Ça en a une en effet. Tu devais donc savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort qui possédait le Médaillon de Serpentard et tu connaissais peut-être même l'existence des Horcruxes. Tu nous as menti…

- Oui, c'est vrai que je connais l'existence des Horcruxes. Mais je ne vous ai pas menti. Je ne vous ai pas raconté ma vie c'est tout ! Ça ne fait pas de moi une criminelle ! se défendit Alana.

- Dans un sens, si…

Alana fut déconcertée par les propos d'Hermione. Un Wildius vint interrompre leur conversation afin de les prévenir que le dîner allait être servi à son grand soulagement. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place aux côtés de Harry et de Ron qui n'avaient cessés de se remémorer les bons souvenirs des six dernières années. A leur grand étonnement, Alana et Hermione n'échangèrent ni paroles ni regards. Un froid s'était installé entre elles et les deux garçons ne savaient pas pourquoi. A la fin du repas, Alana monta dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Harry demanda alors à Hermione d'où pouvait bien provenir sa soudaine mauvaise humeur mais celle-ci ne lui répondit que par un « Je te raconterai plus tard » et partit elle aussi en direction de sa chambre. Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Décidément, les filles, ils ne les comprendraient certainement jamais.


	13. Un cauchemar qui en dit long

Les deux amis montèrent peu de temps après Hermione et Alana. Harry passa devant la chambre d'Hermione et hésita à frapper. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle était fâchée avec Alana. Il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Hermione semblait parler toute seule et particulièrement énervée. Il leva le poing, prêt à demander la permission d'entrer lorsque Hermione vint ouvrir soudainement la porte. Elle resta interdite devant lui. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Harry avait baissé son bras. Ils se fixèrent une minute sans bouger. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il engagea la conversation.

- Hermione. Euh… je voulais te demander… pourquoi…

- Entre. Je vais t'expliquer, le coupa-t-elle.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Hermione, après un long soupir, commença son récit.

- Si je suis en colère contre Alana, c'est parce qu'elle nous a menti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

- Elle nous a caché qu'en plus d'être une Prêtresse elle est aussi… une… sorcière, termina-t-elle comme si elle ne pouvait encore y croire.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, finit-il par dire.

Hermione le fixa, désemparée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Mais enfin Harry, elle nous a menti !

- Elle ne nous a pas menti. Elle ne nous a pas tout dit sur elle c'est tout, et alors ?

- Et rien ne te choque dans le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Elle connaît l'existence des Horcruxes ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle savait exactement que le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard était entre les mains d'un Mangemort !

- Oui et après ?

- Harry, tu ne vois pas qu'elle nous manipule !

- Hermione tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Alana ne veut pas nous manipuler !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut d'après toi ?

- Retrouver les Horcruxes pour les détruire. Comme nous.

- Moi, je pense que c'est plutôt pour les rassembler et pour les remettre à Voldemort !

- Hermione, tu délires là !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle ne nous a pas remis le Médaillon il me semble. Elle l'a confié à Sahya pour qu'elle le mette en sécurité. Elle le donnera ensuite à Voldemort lorsqu'elle aura récupéré les autres Horcruxes, j'en suis sûre !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Si elle était du côté de Voldemort, elle nous aurait conduits à lui pour qu'il nous tue. Pourquoi s'embarrasserait-elle de nous sinon ? Nous l'avons aidée à récupérer l'un des Horcruxes certes, mais étant donné que nous ne savons pas où sont les autres, je ne vois pas en quoi nous lui sommes utiles.

- Nous cherchons les Horcruxes à sa place ! Elle n'a ainsi pas besoin de se fatiguer à le faire !

- Hermione, je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je crois que je vais t'envoyer un médicomage sur-le-champ !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre mes soupçons au sérieux ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Parce que tu as tendance à trop dramatiser ! Tu te méfies de tout et de tout le monde !

- Et toi, tu ne te méfies pas assez…

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai appris qu'il fallait parfois faire confiance pour connaître la vérité…

Hermione se radoucit.

- Tu penses à ton parrain ?

- Oui. Nous pensions tous qu'il avait dénoncé mes parents alors qu'il était innocent. Nous l'avions jugé trop vite.

- C'est vrai. Je suis désolée mais…

- Mais quoi Hermione ?

Elle le regarda avec un brin de tristesse.

- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Harry. Je sais que c'est idiot mais… je sens que quelque chose va se passer et que nous ne pourrons rien y faire.

- C'est juste une impression, la rassura Harry.

- Je l'espère…

Dans un élan de tendresse, Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et sentit la chaleur de son corps. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. Elle voulait que cet instant dure éternellement. Elle se détacha finalement de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Harry se sentit rougir. C'était très agréable d'être auprès d'elle et ce sentiment s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Elle lui sourit. Il en fit de même et posa une main sur la sienne. Elle baissa les yeux, le rose lui montant aux joues.

- On devrait aller dormir, proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, en effet.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle l'accompagna. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Harry.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir. Avant qu'il parte, Hermione avait eue une subite envie de le retenir et de l'embrasser. Elle n'en avait rien fait et avait été très surprise par cette soudaine pulsion vers son ami. Pourquoi était-elle si attirée par Harry ? Elle se posa maintes fois la même question avant d'aller se coucher mais n'obtint aucune réponse qui pouvait la convenir. Elle finit par s'endormir, heureuse d'avoir pu passer un moment avec lui.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans sa chambre, il se posa lui aussi de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tant à Hermione ? Il était si bien avec elle. Il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie donc ça semblait assez logique. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose mais il ne savait pas quoi et cela le tourmentait. Il finit par aller se coucher en tentant désespérément de ne pas trop penser à elle. Elle était devenue une obsession. Il la voyait partout, tout le temps. Mais pourquoi ? Il s'endormit finalement sur cette question sans réponse.

Il longeait un couloir très sombre. Il avait aperçu quelqu'un alors il suivait l'ombre que cette personne laissait derrière elle. Il se retrouva dans une grande salle. Il était au cœur du Temple. Il vit une jeune femme qui semblait prier devant l'autel. Il l'appela. La jeune fille se retourna et il reconnut alors Hermione portant la longue robe blanche des Prêtresses. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui fut immédiatement ternit par une horrible vision. Un être immonde, une sorte de mi-homme mi-serpent, couvert de noir venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres d'elle. Il sortit un poignard et s'avança vers Hermione. Harry voulut la rejoindre mais ses pieds restaient collés au sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il vit alors l'horrible créature s'approcher encore. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et affichait toujours un sourire radieux. Tout en lui faisant de grands gestes, il lui cria de s'enfuir mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. La créature se mit juste à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua enfin sa présence et se retourna. Elle ne put qu'émettre un cri d'effroi et de douleur. La créature venait de transpercer l'abdomen de la jeune fille qui s'écroula ensuite dans un bain de sang. La créature se tourna vers Harry et disparut dans un rire sonore.

- Hermione ! cria-t-il.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait très vite. Il était couvert de sueur.

- Un cauchemar. C'était juste un cauchemar , se dit-il afin de se rassurer.

Il s'allongea, la peur au ventre. Cette créature… Etait-il possible que ce soit… Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être… Après une longue réflexion, Harry entreprit de se rendormir, ne voulant plus penser à son rêve. Il se tourna dans tous les sens mais rien n'y fit. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les heures passaient et il ne dormait toujours pas, hanté par l'horrible vision de son cauchemar. Mais, peu à peu, pris par la fatigue, il finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Trois heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Hermione. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle entra. Harry dormait toujours. Il était étrangement paisible. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle l'admirait, les yeux remplis de tendresse et d'affection. Elle passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle arrêta immédiatement son geste lorsqu'il remua.

- Harry, dit-elle doucement.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Il faut que tu te lèves. Il est tard, continua-t-elle.

Il pensait encore rêver et lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Hermione qui était là, il se releva pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Il mit ses lunettes et la contempla un moment.

- Hermione…

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse. Il l'attira alors vers lui et l'enlaça fortement. Il se détacha d'elle quelques instants plus tard, rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtes, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hermione le regarda, ses yeux contenant des millions de questions.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Tu me regardes comme si j'étais une revenante !

Harry ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Comment lui dire qu'il avait rêvé d'elle et qu'elle se faisait tuer par une créature mi-homme mi-serpent ?

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta cicatrice t'a fait mal cette nuit ? Tu sens la présence de Voldemort, c'est ça ?

- Et bien…

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, l'implora-t-elle.

Harry n'osait pas lui avouer sa peur de la perdre car c'était bien de cela dont il était question. Comment s'y prendre ? Hermione insista tant de fois qu'il se décida à lui parler.

- Hermione, euh… et bien… commença-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Et bien quoi ?

- Voilà. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Et… que disait ce cauchemar…

- Tu…étais…, hésita-t-il, habillée comme les Prêtresses du Temple. Tu priais devant l'autel. Au début, je ne t'ai pas reconnue. Puis, tu t'es retournée et je vis que c'était toi. Une créature mi-homme mi-serpent est ensuite apparue juste à côté de toi. Tu ne l'avais pas remarquée. J'ai voulu te prévenir mais mes pieds étaient collés au sol. J'ai tout fait pour arrêter la créature. Je voulais te sauver Hermione ! finit-il dans un élan de colère contre lui-même.

Il leva les yeux vers elle puis termina son récit.

- Lorsque j'ai enfin pu me libérer, il était trop tard. Elle t'avait tuée…

Il la fixa comme pour qu'elle lui accorde son pardon. Elle lui adressa un sourire discret.

- Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

- Un cauchemar qui pourrait se réaliser ! lui dit-il. Imagine que cette créature soit Voldemort !

- Il est vrai que… d'après ta description… Enfin, il est possible que ce soit lui mais… rien ne dit que c'était le cas. Du moins… dans ton rêve.

- Je sais mais… je…

- Oui ?

- Je ne…

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Il allait ajouter autre chose lorsqu'un Wildius apparut soudainement près d'eux ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire sursauter.

- Le déjeuner est prêt, vint annoncer le petit serviteur.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas interrompre nos invités ? reprocha une voix provenant du couloir.

Le petit Wildius se pressa de sortir de la chambre.

- Alana ? reconnut Harry.

- Oh bonjour vous deux ! leur dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Ces serviteurs n'écoutent jamais ce que je leur dis !

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils en la voyant. Apparemment, sa colère ne s'était pas dissipée contrairement à Alana. Cette dernière le remarqua.

- Tu devrais aller te préparer. Je dois parler à Hermione, dit-elle à Harry.

- Très bien.

Harry se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain.

- Tu vas continuer à me faire la tête longtemps, demanda Alana à Hermione avec un brin d'humour.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit l'intéressée.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Vas-y, l'incita Alana. Fais-moi tous les reproches que tu veux et ensuite on en discute.

Hermione se leva et se mit face à Alana.

- Tu nous a menti voilà ce que te reproche !

- Encore une fois, je ne t'ai pas menti. Et, pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je te propose de me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras à mon sujet.

- Tu me diras la vérité ? demanda Hermione dubitative. Toute la vérité ?

- Toute la vérité, assura Alana en posant sa main droite sur son cœur.

- Bien. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire avec les Horcruxes.

- Les détruire, tout comme toi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Voldemort a suffisamment fait de mal comme ça. Je veux qu'il arrête sa folie meurtrière.

- Tu le connais uniquement par sa réputation…

- N'en soit pas si sûre. J'ai dû l'affronter de nombreuses fois et puis… il m'a pris quelqu'un de cher…

- Qui ça ?

- Mon père !

Hermione resta muette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Sa colère s'apaisa pour laisser place à la compassion.

- Oh, je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'ai juré de le venger. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'atteindre mon objectif même si cela doit me coûter la vie, avoua-t-elle déterminée.

- Nous t'aiderons.

- Merci. Tu ne m'en veux plus maintenant ?

- Non. Je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu quelqu'un. A vrai dire…euh…

- Quoi ?

- Non, je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

- Je suis assez forte pour tout entendre. Dis-moi.

- En fait, je pensais que tu cherchais les Horcruxes pour… les donner à Voldemort. Je croyais que tu te servais de nous. Etant donné que tu n'avais rien voulu me dire sur toi, sur le Temple… J'étais persuadée que tu nous cachais quelque chose. Un noir secret peut-être.

Alana ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu as une imagination démesurée ! Mais dans un sens je te comprends. Et puis, tu as raison de te méfier par les temps qui courent…

- Oui et… j'avais peur pour Harry…je tiens tant à lui, lui confia Hermione.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Alana la regardait amusée. Lorsque Hermione s'aperçut de sa confidence, elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? », pensa-t-elle. Elle retira ses mains et se retourna afin de s'assurer que Harry n'avait rien entendu. Elle regarda ensuite Alana qui n'avait pas quitté son air amusé.

- Euh… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait , lui dit Alana. Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage d'Hermione prit une jolie teinte rouge vif.

- Euh…oui, avoua-t-elle.

- Je pourrais même dire que tu l'aimes tout court, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?

- Harry est mon ami, tu comprends ? répondit Hermione.

- Et tu ne voudrais gâcher cette amitié pour rien au monde, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Alana soupira.

- Hermione. Si tu l'aimes, tu dois le lui dire…

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais… si tu restes ainsi tu seras malheureuse…

- Je profite de sa présence et c'est déjà pas mal…

- Bien. Fais comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas te forcer mais je suis sûre que tu devrais essayer…tu y gagnerais beaucoup.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je trouve qu'il te regarde souvent, c'est tout…

- Ça ne prouve rien !

- C'est vrai mais… il me semble qu'il ne te regarde pas comme une amie… Enfin, je me trompe peut-être, répondit Alana en haussant les épaules. Je descends dans la salle à manger. A tout à l'heure.

Alana sortit de la chambre et emprunta le couloir. Hermione resta seule un moment. Elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Alana. Etait-il possible que Harry l'aime aussi ? Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Désolé, lui dit Harry gêné.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. On y va ?

- Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers de marbre.


	14. Le Bal de l'Automne

Après le repas, Alana et Ron partirent au Temple. Harry avait maintes fois encouragé Ron pour qu'il aille parler à la mystérieuse Prêtresse. Ce dernier ne semblait pas convaincu mais il lui promit d'essayer. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Hermione. Ils consultèrent encore et toujours les Livres du Temps mais sans succès. Ils échangèrent sourires et regards tout au long de la journée et semblaient plus ou moins troublés par la présence de l'autre. A leur retour du Temple, Alana et Ron trouvèrent Harry et Hermione assis au pied d'un arbre, admirant la rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement. Alana, les bras chargés de parchemins, se dirigea à grands pas vers le Palais afin d'y déposer son fardeau. Ron s'approcha du « couple ». Harry aperçu son ami et se leva. Il était impatient de connaître la façon dont Ron avait parlé à la jeune Prêtresse brune. D'un peu plus loin, Alana appela Hermione afin qu'elle l'aide à trier les parchemins. Harry la suivit du regard en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Un sourire non dissimulé se dessina sur le visage de Ron.

- Hermione est plutôt mignonne, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Oui, plutôt…

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de révéler, Harry sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Ron n'avait pas quitté son sourire.

- Euh… enfin… je voulais dire que…

- Que tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? termina Ron, un brin moqueur.

Harry ne savait quoi répondre.

- Et bien… euh…, hésita-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? lui reprocha Ron.

- Je… ne sais pas vraiment si…

- Si quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as conseillé d'aller parler à une fille que j'aime beaucoup par hasard ?

- Si, c'est vrai…

- Quand tu donnes des conseils c'est « fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais », hein ?

- Tu as raison Ron. Mais comment as-tu… ?

- Tu la dévores des yeux à longueur de journée ! C'est difficile de ne pas remarquer que tu l'aimes !

- C'est si voyant que ça ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Plutôt oui ! Vas lui parler Harry.

- Je sais que je devrais le faire mais… Je ne voudrais en rien gâcher notre amitié.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu ne gâcheras rien au contraire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh rien… , répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants devant l'énigmatique réponse de Ron puis reprit la parole.

- Et toi alors, comment ça s'est passé avec la jeune Prêtresse brune ?

- Enel ? Très bien.

- Tu connais déjà son nom ! Je te félicite Ron !

- Et bien oui. En fait, je lui ai parlé et elle est d'accord pour m'accompagner au Bal de l'Automne…, dit Ron particulièrement embarrassé.

- Au Bal de l'Automne ?

- Oui, il aura lieu dans une semaine. Les Prêtresses ont pour habitude de fêter les quatre saisons. Elles organisent un Bal au Palais de la Grande Prêtresse et sont accompagnées par le cavalier de leur choix. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu te trouves une cavalière Harry…

- Hein ?

- Ben oui. Alana tient à ce que nous y participions donc, il faut que tu aies une cavalière, insista Ron.

Harry comprit alors où il voulait en venir.

- Tu veux que j'invite Hermione c'est ça ?

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix étant donné qu'elle ne connaît personne d'autre que nous. Et puis, ne me dis pas que ça te dérange quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non… Je dirais même que ce Bal tombe très bien… répondit Harry plus troublé que jamais.

- Alors, vas-y. Elle n'attend plus que toi…

Ron donna un petit coup amical sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Bonne chance mon vieux !

Quelqu'un se fit entendre.

- Ron ?

- Oui !

- Tu peux venir m'aider à porter quelques livres, demanda Alana depuis la porte d'entrée du Palais.

- J'arrive ! Aller Harry, un peu de courage…

- Merci de ton soutien Ron.

- De rien.

Ron s'éloigna et rejoignit Alana qui prenait déjà la direction de la bibliothèque.

Dans les escaliers, Alana jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière elle afin de vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Alors ?

- Alors, ça m'a l'air d'un bon début, répondit Ron.

- Bien. Il va l'inviter au Bal j'espère ?

- Je pense que oui. Il ne va pas rater une si belle occasion !

- Tant mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire !

- Oui. Ils ne sont pas très doués !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Ya pas de livres dont tu as besoin, hein ?

- Non ! Mais il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour les laisser tous les deux. On va quand même en ouvrir quelques-uns uns, histoire de dire.

Ron et Alana se sourirent et continuèrent leur ascension jusqu'à la bibliothèque, finalement heureux de leur plan qui semblait fonctionner à merveille.

Harry avait rejoint Hermione dans une des salles qui servait de « bureau » à Alana. Elle tentait de déchiffrer un parchemin grâce aux symboles qu'Alana lui avait traduits.

- Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda Harry qui cherchait un sujet de conversation.

- Non pas vraiment, avoua Hermione qui ne quitta pas son parchemin des yeux. Cette langue est vraiment difficile d'autant plus que beaucoup de symboles se ressemblent !

- Ah, je vois. Au fait Hermione…, commença Harry.

- Oui ?

- Il se trouve que… les Prêtresses organisent un Bal la semaine prochaine et…

- Un Bal ? questionna Hermione, pleine d'attention, en relevant la tête vers Harry.

- Euh oui. Le Bal de l'Automne. En fait, je voulais savoir si…si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si tu voulais y aller avec moi ! se lança-t-il.

Harry craignait la réaction d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas décelé les étincelles de joie qui venaient d'apparaître dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr Harry ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Il était soulagé.

- Dans ce cas, je t'invite officiellement au Bal de l'Automne.

- Merci.

La semaine passa particulièrement vite et Harry était de plus en plus anxieux. Il attendait avec impatience ce moment mais il l'appréhendait tout autant. Hermione était très nerveuse elle aussi et désespérait de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé de robe à se mettre. Avec l'aide d'Alana et des Wildius, elle put finalement choisir sa tenue. Le soir venu, Harry se préparait devant son miroir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Tu es prêt Harry ? demanda une tête rousse.

- Presque.

- Bien. Je t'attends en bas.

Ron referma la porte. Harry poussa un long soupir afin d'évacuer son stress mais c'était peine perdue. Il noua son nœud papillon puis sortit de sa chambre d'un pas nonchalant. Il parcourut quelques mètres dans le couloir et se retrouva devant la chambre d'Hermione. Il hésita. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Alors qu'il allait enfin frapper, un petit Wildius pointa son nez.

- La jeune demoiselle n'est pas encore prête. Veuillez l'attendre en bas s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien.

Harry continua alors son chemin et descendit les marches de marbre, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil derrière lui au cas où une belle jeune fille brune le suivrait.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione terminait de se préparer. Elle portait une longue robe bleu nuit scintillante. Les bretelles lui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules couvertes par un voile du même bleu intense. A la voir, il semblait qu'elle avait arboré le délicat tissu étoilé du ciel. Elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit où était déposé un minuscule coffret en bois précieux. Elle en sortit un magnifique collier en argent, éblouissant par sa simplicité, et où un H orné de diamants fins y était suspendu. Elle l'admira quelques instants puis le fit glisser autour de son cou. Semblant satisfaite, elle passa devant son miroir et s'y arrêta. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la superbe jeune fille qu'il reflétait n'était autre que sa propre image. Elle arrangea une dernière fois ses cheveux relevés en un chignon serré, bien qu'il n'eût pas été nécessaire de le faire, et entortilla encore les mèches qui retombaient de part et d'autre. Un petit Wildius se présenta bientôt et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle du Bal, décorée par les teintes chaudes de l'Automne.

Harry, en compagnie de Ron, avait donc rencontré cette mystérieuse jeune fille qu'était Enel, la Prêtresse aux cheveux bruns. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Ron en était tombé amoureux. Elle était grande et svelte, des yeux noirs profonds et un sourire à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Un Wildius vint soudainement lui tapoter l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry au petit serviteur.

- Votre cavalière vient d'arriver, annonça-t-il.

- Bien. Où est-elle ?

Le Wildius pointa son doigt en direction des escaliers où une somptueuse jeune fille vint faire son apparition. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne semblait pas reconnaître Hermione. Le petit Wildius dû le secouer pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Harry se dirigea alors vers les escaliers de marbre blanc qui faisaient ressortir la robe d'Hermione. Une aura blanche semblait l'entouré. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'admira mille fois. Elle était plus belle que jamais.

- Tu es ravissante, finit-il par avouer.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, le taquina-t-elle.

Harry portait en effet un smoking blanc légèrement cintré.

- Euh… Merci.

Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle entoura gracieusement. Ils rejoignirent Alana et Sahya apparemment en grande conversation.

- Que voilà un couple charmant ! les complimenta Sahya.

- Merci, rougit Hermione.

- Vous êtes parfaitement assortis, reconnut Alana. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, que la fête commence !

Un petit groupe de Wildius avait attrapé les instruments de musique et jouèrent une mélodie entraînante pour débuter la soirée. Quelques couples avaient rejoint la piste de danse dont Ron et Enel. Harry et Hermione les imitèrent sous l'œil admiratif d'Alana. Après plusieurs danses enchaînées, ils quittèrent la piste pour rejoindre Alana et Sahya qui observaient les danseurs sans se lasser.

- Vous n'êtes pas accompagnées ? demanda finalement Hermione surprise.

- Non ma chère. Nous supervisons la soirée et pour ma part, je n'ai jamais été une très bonne danseuse, répondit Sahya.

- Moi non plus ! mentit Alana. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, le simple fait d'admirer les autres nous suffit.

D'un geste de la main, Alana demanda un autre style de danse. Les premiers temps d'une valse se firent entendre.

- C'est à vous maintenant, leur dit-elle.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et l'invita à danser. Dans une grâce infinie, Hermione tournoyait sans cesse, illuminant la salle. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, n'échangeant que des sourires, comme si leurs seuls regards suffisaient pour se comprendre. La fatigue se faisant sentir, ils quittèrent le Palais pour profiter de la fraîcheur du jardin. Ils s'installèrent sur l'un des bancs en ivoire. Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, reconnut Harry en levant les yeux lui aussi.

- Je me suis toujours demandée si les personnes disparues pouvaient nous voir de là-haut.

Harry pensa de suite à ses parents.

- C'est possible.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui affichait un grand sourire. Il remarqua enfin le discret collier attaché à son cou.

- C'est un H pour Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant son collier.

- Euh… non en fait.

Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Ce collier appartenait à ma grand-mère. Elle s'appelait Hariana. Elle me l'a donné avant sa mort en me disant qu'il me porterait chance. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle m'a beaucoup aidée. D'ailleurs, je me disais que si un jour j'avais une fille, je lui donnerais ce prénom.

- C'est un très joli prénom. Ça me plaît beaucoup.

- Merci.

Hermione se passa les mains sur les épaules.

- On devrait rentrer. Il commence à faire froid, suggéra Harry.

Ils retournèrent au Palais. Ils aperçurent Ron et Enel, toujours sur la piste de danse. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux tous les deux. A la fin de la soirée, Alana et Sahya remercièrent et saluèrent leurs invités. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à raccompagner Hermione, il vit deux silhouettes se rapprocher près de l'entrée. L'une d'entre elle, portant une longue robe, s'approcha de l'autre et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle partit ensuite et fit un signe de la main. Harry vit Ron monter les escaliers, apparemment troublé. Il tendit une main à Hermione qui le suivit. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Merci beaucoup Harry. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

- De rien.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ce phénomène s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait son visage du sien. Elle effleura ses lèvres, hésita puis déposa finalement un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci encore.

Elle le quitta finalement en regrettant de ne pas avoir été au bout de son geste. Il l'a retint de justesse.

- Hermione, je…

- Oui ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'attira vers lui. Il se pencha sur elle, cherchant son souffle. Il effleura ses lèvres tout aussi hésitant qu'elle le fut quelques secondes auparavant puis il se laissa aller en un baiser non assuré. Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et il put bientôt sentir la chaleur de son corps. Après être surprise par autant d'audace, elle entoura finalement ses bras autour de son cou en se collant davantage à lui. Ils intensifièrent leur étreinte comme si leur vie en dépendait. Une fine silhouette les observait d'un peu plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres.


	15. L'île des Âmes Perdues

Le lendemain, ni Harry ni Hermione ne parlèrent de l'incident de la veille. Ils ne firent qu'échanger de petits regards furtifs. Alana s'amusait beaucoup de leur attitude. Alors qu'elle scrutait ses parchemins avec leur aide et celle de Ron, un Wildius apparut bientôt en face d'elle.

- La jeune Prêtresse Enel vous demande.

A ce nom, Ron releva rapidement la tête, implorant Alana du regard de le laisser aller la voir.

- Je suis occupée pour le moment. Ron, pourrais-tu voir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-il enthousiaste.

Il se leva précipitamment et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Il revint aussi vite sinon plus et manqua de tomber. Il s'arrêta net devant Alana, le souffle court.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sahya… voudrait… te voir… de toute urgence ! haleta-t-il.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Elle a eu une vision concernant le Collier du Mérite, répondit une petite voix derrière Ron.

Alana se pencha sur son côté gauche afin de voir la personne qui venait juste de lui parler.

- Ah c'est toi Enel ! Bien, nous partons au Temple. Vous venez avec nous ou vous préférez rester seuls ? questionna Alana à l'intention d'Harry et d'Hermione, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent comme pour se mettre d'accord.

- On t'accompagne, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous.

La petite troupe quitta le Palais et rejoignit le Temple où Sahya les attendait impatiemment.

- Alana, te voilà enfin !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai eu une nouvelle vision.

- Concernant le Collier ?

- Oui. Viens. Suis-moi.

Alana fit signe aux autres de les accompagner. Sahya pénétra dans une salle sombre où une gigantesque fontaine inerte trônait au centre, un unique rayon de lumière se posant sur elle.

- Regardez.

Elle passa sa main au-dessus de la fontaine et un petit jet d'eau apparut. Il s'intensifia et laissa bientôt place à un rideau trouble et transparent où des images d'une clarté éblouissante prirent forme. Elles défilèrent à une vitesse folle et les trois Griffondor n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. L'écran d'eau disparut ensuite soudainement et la pièce se retrouva dans sa pénombre d'origine.

- Es-tu sûre qu'il se trouve là-bas ? interrogea Alana, un peu inquiète.

- Certaine. Il va falloir y aller.

- Je peux te laisser cette lourde tâche.

- Bien entendu. Mais, je ne peux pas y aller seule. Tu sais comment elle est.

- Oui. Emmène Harry et Hermione. Ron, Enel et moi-même allons rapporter les parchemins et chercher les Horcruxes manquants. Au fait, as-tu réussi à détruire le médaillon ?

- Pas encore. J'avoue ne pas y avoir consacré beaucoup de temps. Si tu veux essayer, je te l'accorde. De toute façon, le temps risque de nous manquer. Tu veux bien prendre ce risque ?

- Avec plaisir. J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps et tu le sais.

- Mesure convenablement les conséquences avant d'agir.

- Je le ferai.

- Parfait. Je te laisse. Harry, Hermione, suivez-moi. J'ai quelques recommandations à vous faire.

Ils la suivirent sans comprendre. Alana, Ron et Enel repartirent au palais.

Sahya emmena Harry et Hermione dans la salle juxtaposée à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sahya leur présenta un banc de pierre blanche et les fit asseoir.

- Nous allons avoir une mission difficile alors écoutez-moi bien. Le Collier du Mérite se trouve sur une île à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Cette île à la particularité de voir certaines personnes disparaître… Aussi, j'ai besoin de vous. Nous allons nous y rendre et être accueillis par Mélinda, la résidente principale de cette île. C'est une sorcière qui, non contente de posséder de grands pouvoirs, tente par tous les moyens de s'approprier ceux des autres. Elle peut sentir la magie et je la soupçonne de faire disparaître les personnes qui s'aventurent sur l'île. Une fois sur place, j'utiliserai tous les moyens possibles pour détourner son attention. Pendant ce temps, vous chercherez et, je l'espère, trouverez le Collier. Surtout, essayez de ne pas utiliser de magie sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Mélinda fera tout pour s'en emparer. Vous risqueriez de perdre beaucoup.

- Comment pourrons-nous te contacter si nous avons un problème ? interrogea Hermione.

- Utilisez ceci.

Sahya leur tendit un petit pendentif orné d'une simple pierre verte.

- Comment ça marche ?

- Il vous suffit de penser à la personne à laquelle vous voulez parler en touchant la pierre. Une transmission mentale se mettra en place. Vous voulez une démonstration ?

- Volontiers, apprécia Harry.

- Allez-y, touchez la pierre en pensant à moi et posez-moi une question.

Hermione et Harry s'exécutèrent. « Sahya, cette île a-t-elle un nom et si oui lequel ? », demanda Hermione. « Tout le monde l'appelle l'île des Âmes Perdues ».

- L'île des quoi ! questionna Harry à voix haute.

« L'île des Âmes Perdues », répondit Sahya. « On la nomme ainsi à cause des nombreuses disparitions qui ont eu lieu là-bas ».

- Bien. Maintenant que vous avez compris comment fonctionne cette pierre nous allons y aller, reprit Sahya d'une voix claire.

- Nous partons à pied ? demanda Hermione dont le semblant de naïveté fit sourire Sahya.

- En quelque sorte. Venez.

Sahya les conduisit à nouveau dans la salle où se trouvait la fontaine. Elle fit jaillir un rideau d'eau encore plus important que le précédant. Il faisait deux fois leur hauteur et plus de cinq mètres de largeur.

- Nous allons traverser cette « porte » et nous arriverons directement sur l'île.

- Oui, et complètement trempés, se lamenta Harry.

- Absolument pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tenez-moi la main. A l'île des Âmes Perdues, ordonna Sahya.

Ils traversèrent le rideau d'eau et se sentirent aspirés par une force inconnue. En quelques secondes à peine, ils atterrirent au sein d'un jardin verdoyant et lumineux.

- Nous y sommes, se satisfit Sahya.

A leur grand étonnement, ils étaient parfaitement secs.

- Vous venez ? Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

Ils la suivirent et se retrouvèrent devant un immense château couvert de rose. Ils avancèrent vers une porte en chêne massif maculée de blanc. Sahya actionna une petite poignée. Une femme filiforme et échevelée vint leur ouvrir. Elle découvrit ses dents jaunies pour les accueillir.

- Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?

- Bonjour Mélinda. Nous venons te faire une petite visite.

- Oh ! Bonjour Sahya. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai. Qui sont les deux jeunes gens qui t'accompagnent ? lui demanda-t-elle en accentuant encore son sourire qui rappelait d'ailleurs plus une grimace.

- Des amis. Je voulais te les présenter.

- Bien parfait. Entrez.

Elle leur laissa le passage libre en n'omettant pas d'admirer Harry et Hermione avec avidité. Elle les conduisit dans un salon d'un rose bonbon écœurant. Elle les fit asseoir et ordonna à un elfe de maison de leur apporter un peu de thé et de quoi manger. Hermione fut attristée de voir que même loin de Poudlard, les elfes de maison n'étaient pas mieux traités.

- Ne seriez-vous pas des sorciers par le plus grand des hasards ? questionna Mélinda en affichant son sourire toujours aussi gracieux.

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Sahya avant que Hermione ne put ouvrir la bouche.

- Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer de grands sorciers…

- Nous ne sommes pas de grands sorciers, corrigea Hermione. Nous étudions encore la magie.

- Ne dites pas ça, mademoiselle. Vous avez plus de pouvoir que vous ne le pensez…

- Si vous alliez faire un tour dans le jardin, les incita Sahya.

- Euh oui, d'accord, répondit Harry qui comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas dit cela sans raison. On y va Hermione ?

- Je te suis.

Ils quittèrent le salon sous l'œil intéressé de Mélinda.

- Cette femme est vraiment étrange, souligna Hermione.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Comment a-t-elle pu deviner que l'on était des sorciers ?

- Elle peut sentir la magie, n'oublie pas. Et quoi qu'il arrive, elle fait partie de nous.

- Par où on commence ?

- Par-là. J'entends de l'eau.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où s'écoulait l'eau, ils se trouvèrent face à une magnifique fontaine blanche entourée de superbes statues de couples enlacés.

- Ces statues sont magnifiques Harry ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si. Elles sont drôlement réalistes.

« Au secours ». « Aidez-nous ».

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Quoi Harry ?

- Mais ça ! Tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Non.

- Je t'assure que j'ai entendu quelqu'un implorer notre aide.

« Au secours ». « Pitié, aidez-nous ».

- Tu as entendu là !

- Mais non. Est-ce que cette voix parle en fourchelangue ?

- Non, pas du tout. Attends. Ecoute.

« Au secours ». « Aidez-nous ». « Par pitié ».

- Oui, tu as raison. D'où cela peut-il bien venir ?

« Au secours ». « Aidez-nous ». « Je vous en prie ».

- Nous voulons bien vous aider. Mais où êtes-vous ?

« Juste devant vos yeux ».

Harry et Hermione ne voyaient rien d'autre que les statues.

- Harry, je crois que ce sont les statues qui nous parlent…

- Mais Hermione enfin c'est impossible. Les statues ne peuvent pas parler !

« Nous ne sommes pas de véritables statues de marbre ». « Mélinda nous a transformés ainsi pour s'emparer de notre magie ».

- Harry, peut-être que Mélinda avait une bonne raison de leur jeter ce sort, chuchota Hermione.

- Hermione, Sahya nous a prévenu que cette femme convoitait la magie au plus haut point. Ce sont eux les victimes. Pas elle !

Hermione se tourna vers les sculptures de marbre et contempla leur air triste et désemparé.

- Que faut-il faire pour vous aidez ? interrogea Harry qui ne savait à qui s'adresser.

« Détruisez le collier qui nous emprisonne ».

- Le collier ? Quel collier ? demanda Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

« Celui qui se trouve dans la pièce derrière vous ».

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent et aperçurent une sorte petit donjon, gris cette fois. Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers ce dernier lorsque qu'une voix leur dit : « Attention, elle arrive ! ». Une violente bourrasque les écarta de la porte. La sorcière filiforme et échevelée apparut juste devant eux.

- Ah vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais justement !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? questionna Hermione irritée.

- J'allais vous posez la même question, espèce de petits fouineurs ! Je savais bien que Sahya ne me rendrait pas visite sans mauvaises intentions…

- Où est-elle ? l'interrogea Harry menaçant.

- Je lui ai donné congé…

- Quoi !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle. Elle se porte au mieux… Et vous allez d'ailleurs bientôt la rejoindre…

Devant ces paroles si suggestives, sans perdre une seconde, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte. Elle était fermée à clé.

- Vous ne pourrez y rentrer que sous forme de statue ! ricana Mélinda.

« Fuyez ! », leur crièrent les voix. « Vite ! ». Harry et Hermione restèrent figés. Ils sentaient leur baguette dans la poche de leur jean mais craignaient de devoir l'utiliser. Pas de magie leur avait dit Sahya. Mais elle avait dit aussi : à utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. La situation s'y prêtait bien. D'un regard, ils se donnèrent le signal. Ils attrapèrent leur baguette d'un revers de main.

- Expelliarmus !

Deux jets de lumière foncèrent sur Mélinda et ricochèrent sur elle. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent projetés violemment contre la porte. A moitié assommés, ils se levèrent péniblement. Un rire sonore vint leur heurter les oreilles.

- Sahya ne vous a-t-elle pas conseillé de ne pas utiliser de magie ici ? Je ne suis pas une grande sorcière mais je peux facilement m'approprier les pouvoirs des autres et les retourner contre eux. Sans me vanter, je suis plutôt douée à ce petit jeu !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! la provoqua Hermione.

Elle attrapa la main d'Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils coururent vers la partie boisée du jardin. Cachés derrière un chêne, ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous a suivis ?

- J'en sais rien mais je ne crois pas, haleta Hermione.

Une violente bourrasque les frappa à nouveau.

- Surpris ? demanda la sorcière après son apparition. Petrificum statum !

Harry n'eut que le temps de se recroqueviller sur Hermione puis ils furent plongés dans l'ombre.


	16. Le Collier du Mérite

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il se trouvait face à Hermione, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il tenta d'articuler des paroles réconfortantes en voyant la peur qui s'était installée dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais il ne put prononcer aucun mot. Il esquissa un mouvement mais rien n'y fit. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix à côté de lui.

- Vous êtes ma plus belle œuvre d'art ! reconnut Mélinda. Je ne pensais plus faire aussi bien.

Une œuvre d'art ? De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Une autre voix se fit entendre, mais cette fois-ci elle était dans sa tête.

« Elle nous a transformés en statue ! », dit la petite voix tremblotante. Harry la connaissait. Mais de qui pouvait-elle provenir ?

« Hermione ? », pensa-t-il. « Oui, Harry ». « Comment peux-tu me parler alors que nous sommes… ». « Le collier de Sahya ». Il put un effet s'apercevoir malgré son inconfortable position qu'elle tenait le collier dans sa main droite, appuyé contre son cœur. « J'ai tout juste eu le temps de m'en emparer… ». « Tu as bien fait Hermione. Tu es géniale ! Mais… est-ce que cette sorcière peut nous entendre ? ». « Non, aucun risque ». Ils entendirent une porte se fermer puis une clé tourner dans la serrure.

- Vous l'avez échappé belle ! remarqua un petit être difforme qui s'approcha d'eux. Elle aurait put vous tuer mais vous avez de la chance d'avoir un potentiel intérêt pour elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui là ? », s'indigna Harry.

- Je raconte que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie ! répéta la petite créature vexée.

« Tu peux nous entendre ? » demanda Hermione surprise.

- Bien sûr que je le peux ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ! répondit-il en croisant les bras, visiblement de plus en plus mécontent. J'ai beau être un elfe de maison, je sais faire beaucoup de chose.

« Un elfe de maison ? Ah, très bien. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas douter de tes compétences », s'excusa faussement Hermione. « Que sais-tu faire d'autre ? ».

La petite créature reprit un air jovial et leur déballa allègrement tout ce dont elle était capable. Harry commençait à perdre patience et cherchait à tout prix un moyen de le faire taire. Ressentant l'agacement d'Harry, Hermione essaya de faire parler le petit être afin de savoir comment se sortir de là.

« Mais, dis-moi, tu sais beaucoup de chose », le complimenta Hermione. « Serais-tu aussi capable de rendre des statues à la vie ? ».

- Ah ça, c'est impossible. Il faudrait pour cela utiliser le collier qui se trouve là-bas.

« Un collier ? Oh mais c'est intéressant ! Pourrais-tu me l'apporter que je puisse l'admirer ? ».

- Hors de question ! Ma maîtresse n'approuverait pas et puis… ce collier est très dangereux !

« Y aurait-il un autre moyen de rendre la vie aux statues ? », suggéra Harry. Hermione lui lança un regard plein de reproches. Il venait de dévoiler leur plan à la petite créature.

- Il n'y en a aucun !

Hermione commençait à désespérer. Comment s'étaient-ils trouvés dans une pareille impasse ? Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre.

- Oh ! Oh ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? gémit l'elfe. La statue bouge ! La statue bouge !

« Comment ça la statue bouge ? », demanda Harry. « Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici ? ».

- Mais non ! Il y a une autre statue là-bas !

« Tu peux nous la décrire ? », suggéra Hermione.

- C'est étrange. Ce n'est qu'une femme avec une longue robe et de longs cheveux… Mélinda ne transforme jamais une personne seule d'ordinaire…

« Oh non ! Sahya ! », se lamenta Hermione.

Un autre craquement puis encore un autre affola la petite créature.

- Oh non ! Oh non ! Ne bouge pas ! Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-elle à la statue.

« C'est quoi cette lumière ? » questionna Harry.

- Le collier ! Le collier ! Non ! Au secours ! Au secours !

La lumière s'intensifia et un craquèlement continu parcourut toute la statue de marbre. L'elfe partit se cacher derrière Hermione et Harry, terrorisé.

- Ah enfin ! dit une voix familière. Je commençais à perdre patience.

La jeune femme s'épousseta et s'approcha d'Harry et d'Hermione.

- Et bien ! Vous voilà en bien mauvaise posture vous deux !

« Sahya ? C'est toi ? » interrogea Hermione pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Je vais vous rendre votre liberté.

Elle se dirigea vers le Collier déposé sur son piédestal au fond de la pièce.

- N'y touchez pas ! Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! menaça la petite créature.

Sahya se retourna et baissa les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

- Tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

L'elfe s'approcha de Sahya et la contempla un moment.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas possible ! La Grande Prêtresse ici !

- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Cresban, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Très bien. J'ai une mission pour toi.

- Une mission ? répéta l'elfe.

- Oui. Vas dire à ta maîtresse que j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais et que je l'emporte avec moi.

- Mais… mais… ma maîtresse ne voudra pas. Non, elle ne voudra pas c'est sûr !

- Dis-lui qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

- Euh…

- Ne réfléchis pas. Vas-y. Dis-lui que c'est la Grande Prêtresse qui l'ordonne.

- Bien, bien…

- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- J'y vais, j'y vais.

La petite créature ouvrit la porte de la pièce et sortit en courant vers le château. Après l'avoir regardé s'en aller en hochant la tête, Sahya prit le Collier et le plaça face à Harry et Hermione.

- Impessa refadat statuon vivo !

La statue se craquela à son tour, libérant les deux Griffondor.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Merci, répondit Hermione.

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas utiliser de magie ? reprocha Sahya avec humour.

- Euh si mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Partons avant que Mélinda ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie !

- Sahya…

- Oui ?

- Les autres statues… tu pourrais aussi… les libérer.

- Hermione, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard pour eux.

- Mais leurs âmes sont toujours prisonnières !

- C'est exact.

Sahya soupira.

- Très bien. Je vais les libérer du sortilège mais… il faudra vite partir ensuite.

Sahya sortit de la pièce, Harry et Hermione sur ses talons, puis se dirigea vers la fontaine aux statues. Elle tendit le Collier vers elles.

- Impessa refadat statuon vivo !

Les statues se craquelèrent et de magnifiques vapeurs blanches s'envolèrent. L'une d'entre elle redescendit et une jeune fille se matérialisa.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle à l'intention de Sahya, Harry et Hermione.

- Allez en paix ! lui répondit Sahya.

La jeune fille reprit sa forme de vapeur blanche et rejoignit le ciel. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir tenu sa promesse. Elle se tourna vers Sahya et admira le collier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Est-ce le Collier du Mérite ?

- Oui, en effet. Et je regrette de devoir le détruire…

- Pourquoi le détruire ? questionna Harry.

- Parce qu'il fait parti des Horcruxes.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Parfaitement Harry. Sinon pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait-il « confié » à Mélinda ?

- C'est justement la question que j'allais te poser ! renchérit Hermione.

- Vous vous demandez en quoi Mélinda pouvait intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oui, plutôt. Elle n'est pas très puissante…

- C'est vrai mais elle a tout de même pu vous transformer en statue.

Harry rougit devant l'évidence que Sahya lui fit remarquer.

- Mettons-nous en route. Je vous expliquerai lorsque nous serons rentrés.

Sahya se mit face à la fontaine blanche et passa sa main au-dessus d'elle. Un rideau d'eau jaillit devant eux et, comme la dernière fois, ils se sentirent aspirés par une force inconnue. Cette fois-ci, ils atterrirent au sein du Temple dans la salle qu'ils avaient quittée quelques heures auparavant. Sahya les conduisit dans une autre salle et leur demanda de s'asseoir.

- Commençons par le commencement. Il y a quelques années de cela, le père et la mère de Mélinda rejoignaient le clan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils firent parti des Mangemorts pendant de longues années. Lors d'une mission, alors qu'ils devaient recueillir des informations importantes, ils se retrouvèrent pris au piège par des membres du Ministère. Une grande bataille s'engagea et la mère de Mélinda fut tuée. Désespéré par la mort de sa femme, le père de Mélinda se retira des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et disparut mystérieusement. Vivant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur une île qu'il avait découverte, il éleva sa fille en espérant qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la même vie que lui et sa femme. Mais un jour, alors qu'il parcourait l'île, il tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort. Il ne pensait en aucun cas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le retrouver sur l'île. Voldemort le tortura à mort pour avoir manquer à ses engagements de Mangemort. Pour ultime supplice, il fit de sa fille une Mangemorte. Contrairement à son père, elle lui est très dévouée. C'est ainsi qu'il a dû penser que le meilleur endroit pour cacher le Collier du Mérite devait être l'île.

- Mélinda est donc une Mangemorte. Et c'est elle qui devait protéger le Collier seulement… comment expliques-tu qu'elle transformait des personnes en statue et plus particulièrement des couples ? interrogea Hermione.

- Elle devait conserver le Collier dans un endroit sûr. Sa méthode permettait de donner une mauvaise réputation à l'île et donc d'éloigner les curieux. En ce qui concerne le fait que ce soit des couples, je peux vous dire que Mélinda en a une sainte horreur ! Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'aimer ni de se faire aimer. Elle se venge de cette situation en empêchant des couples de vivre leur amour.

- Mais, pourquoi nous a-t-elle transformés alors ? questionna Harry.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle tenta désespérément de cacher son malaise. Sahya le remarqua et sourit.

- Elle voulait juste vous éloigner du Collier.

- Sinon Sahya, tu savais qu'elle cachait le Collier dans le jardin ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, en effet. Je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Et… elle me l'a avoué avant de me transformer moi aussi.

- Pourquoi t'avoir transformée ? Elle te montrait son jeu.

- En effet. Je l'ai un peu provoquée en réalité. Elle n'a pas pu résister au fait d'essayer de me vaincre.

- Tu t'es laissée faire ?

- Oui. C'était le moyen le plus simple d'atteindre le Collier non ? répondit Sahya avec un brin de malice.

- Oui mais… Tu étais sûre de t'en sortir ?

- Tout à fait. Les Grandes Prêtresses sont les seuls maîtres du Collier. Mélinda l'utilisait comme bouclier magique. Toute l'île était régie par ce Collier. C'est lui qui absorbait la magie. Elle pouvait ainsi récupérer un peu de magie par son intermédiaire. Au Temple, nous nous protégeons de son pouvoir en le glissant dans un coffret de cristal.

- Tu peux contrôler le Collier ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Evidemment. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu me libérer. Il suffisait de l'obliger à absorber la magie du sortilège de Mélinda.

- En effet, c'était simple. Mais, pourquoi nous avoir envoyés chercher le Collier alors que tu pouvais le faire toi-même ? interrogea Harry sans scrupules.

- Et bien… il fallait que je fasse diversion. Je devais donner une bonne raison à Mélinda de me transformer.

- On a un peu servi d'appât, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement Hermione. Je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas d'autres moyens. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Juste une, intervint Hermione. Comment as-tu connu Mélinda ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Disons pour faire court que je la connais car elle faisait parti du Temple.

- Elle en faisait partie au même titre qu'Alana ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle s'est présentée un jour en me demandant mon hospitalité, me disant que ses parents avaient été tué par Voldemort et qu'il avait fait d'elle une Mangemorte contre son gré. Elle avait peur et elle voulait se cacher. J'ai bien sûr accepté et, me disant qu'elle se trouvait si bien au Temple, je l'ai faite prêtresse sans savoir qu'elles étaient ses intentions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a envoyée pour me nuire. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas laisser une jeune fille en détresse. Elle est partie au bout de six mois en me disant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule désormais. Quelques jours plus tard, le Collier disparaissait. Il est possible que ce soit elle qui l'ait volé. Elle connaissait tous les secrets du Temple.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sahya se leva rapidement, visiblement inquiète.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Je crois qu'elle a comprit…

- Comprit quoi ? intervint Harry.

- Que je viens de la manipuler ! Sortez vos baguettes. Je vais mettre le Collier en sécurité.

- Mais Sahya, tu peux nous expliquer ? implora Hermione.

- Pas le temps. Allez prévenir les autres prêtresses qu'un danger imminent nous menace. Je vais contacter Alana afin qu'elle vienne nous aider.

Sans plus d'explication, Sahya courut vers la salle à la fontaine. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire. Un autre bruit venant du cœur du Temple se fit entendre. Les deux Griffondor s'emparèrent de leur baguette, prêts à l'attaque. Ils sortirent de la salle et empruntèrent le couloir situé sur leur droite. Ils le longèrent et se retrouvèrent près de l'autel. Une multitude de prêtresses s'y trouvaient déjà. La grande porte du Temple vibra. Quelques prêtresses s'affairaient à la consolider. Mais ce fut en vain. La porte céda et s'ouvrit en grande trombe, éjectant les prêtresses qui se tenaient devant elle. Harry et Hermione sursautèrent et furent atterrés par ce qui se présenta à leurs yeux.


	17. Tout feu, tout flamme

Me revoilà après une très longue absence. J'en suis vraiment désolée pour les fans (et dieu sait qu'il y en a lol) mais si certains étaient en vacances ce n'était pas le cas pour moi. Et bien oui, il y en a qui bosse ! Enfin, bref. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis ce chapitre et le suivant en ligne. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture à tous !

Un gigantesque dragon se présenta devant l'entrée du Temple. D'immenses pics lui parcouraient le dos et la tête, des yeux rouge sang invoquaient sa colère et sa peau noire luisait sous le soleil. Il hurlait à faire trembler les murs. Tout le monde était affolé. Les prêtresses ne savaient pas comment gérer la situation. Le dragon entreprit de passer au travers de la porte qui était bien trop petite pour lui. Il se fraya malgré tout un chemin en arrachant une bonne partie des pierres blanches situées autour de lui. Les prêtresses coururent dans tous les sens, essayant désespérément de trouver de quoi consolider le Temple qui s'effondrait peu à peu. Le dragon avança furieusement dans l'édifice, ouvrant une gueule largement béante. Harry s'empressa alors de crier :

- Partez ! Vite !

Il entraîna Hermione à sa suite et se cacha derrière une colonne. Il la plaqua vivement et se recroquevilla sur elle pour la protéger. Une chaleur intense se fit sentir. Des hurlements de terreur résonnèrent dans le Temple. Harry se détacha d'Hermione et s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien. Il était temps d'agir. Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir.

- Harry, où tu vas ?

- Il faut que je m'occupe du dragon…

- Tu es inconscient ou quoi !

- Hermione, je n'ai pas le choix. Les prêtresses ne s'en sortent pas. Il faut que je les aide.

- Et moi alors ?

- Toi, tu restes à l'abri. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Pas question !

- Hermione écoute…

- Non. Toi, écoute. Je viens avec toi. Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner par un dragon.

- Hermione, c'est trop dangereux !

- Ça ne me fait pas peur ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter seul un dragon une deuxième fois !

Harry resta interdit.

- Tu fais référence au tournoi, c'est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais distraire le dragon et pendant ce temps, tu conduis les prêtresses les moins expérimentées dans un endroit sûr. Je vais rassembler les autres en attendant Alana et Sahya.

- D'accord. Et ensuite ?

- Tu viens me rejoindre. Tu es prête ?

- Oui mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Elle se colla à lui et mêla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il la serra contre lui et profita de chaque instant. Lorsqu'elle se détacha finalement de lui, elle lui lança un regard plein de tendresse et plein de crainte en même temps.

- Bonne chance Harry.

- Sois prudente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se détourna rapidement et courut vers le cœur du Temple. Harry resta figé quelques secondes, la contemplant une dernière fois. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il avait un dragon à combattre. L'animal tentait toujours d'avancer, crachant des flammes à tout va. Harry serra sa baguette dans sa main, plus déterminé que jamais. Il balaya la salle des yeux. Certaines prêtresses lançaient des sorts qui, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas très puissants, atteignaient parfaitement leur cible et ralentissaient le dragon. Harry courut vers elles et leur demanda de l'aider. Suivi par le petit groupe de prêtresses, il se plaça à côté du dragon en lui faisant de grands signes. L'animal se tourna et vit un petit être s'agiter près de lui. Il lui fit face et hurla à nouveau sa colère. Harry esquissa de petits mouvements rapides de droite à gauche. Le dragon ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Harry fit signe aux prêtresses de se tenir prêtes. Elles se placèrent derrière le dragon, les mains près de leur visage, en position de combat. Harry entreprit de feinter l'animal en se dirigeant sur sa gauche puis en repartant rapidement sur la droite. Le dragon tentait de mordre Harry mais il rata sa cible à plusieurs reprises. Il redoubla de colère et se transforma en lance-flammes. Harry eut juste le temps de plonger derrière une colonne pour éviter de rôtir sur place. Le dragon le chercha sans l'apercevoir. Il s'approcha de la colonne où se cachait Harry.

Lorsque le dragon fut suffisamment proche, il lança un petit sort lumineux pour avertir les prêtresses qu'il était temps d'agir. Le petit groupe prononça à l'unisson une incantation en Méonnérien. Un puissant jet de lumière blanche s'échappa de leur main et frappa de plein fouet le dragon. L'animal fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, détruisant au passage la colonne où se trouvait Harry. Il eut juste le temps de se dégager et de glisser quelques mètres plus loin. Les prêtresses semblaient satisfaites. Elles avaient assommé le dragon. Harry se releva et se dirigea vers sa petite armée.

- Bravo Mesdemoiselles !

- Merci. Ce fut un plaisir ! répondit l'une d'entre elle.

Alors qu'il allait motiver ses troupes, Harry n'entendit pas le dragon reprendre ses sens. L'animal retrouva davantage de haine envers ce petit être qui avait abusé de lui. Il se leva et balança violemment sa queue.

- Attention ! cria une prêtresse.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se trouva projeté contre un mur. Il tomba inconscient sur le sol.

- Oh mon dieu ! Harry !

Hermione courut vers lui, complètement affolée. Elle lui leva la tête et la déposa délicatement sur ses genoux. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de son front.

- Harry, tu m'entends ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Le dragon revint à la charge, prêt à achever sa victime. Hermione, trop occupée aux soins d'Harry, ne prêta pas attention à l'animal. Il avançait pourtant, la gueule béante.

- Estracfat !

Un jet de lumière rouge vint frapper l'animal en pleine tête, l'obligeant à clore sa gueule et à se retourner vers son agresseur. Alana venait tout juste d'arriver, Ron et Enel à ses trousses. Le dragon hurla de plus belle, redoublant de colère. Alana se trouvait face à lui, ne bougeant pas, se contentant de le fixer. Il s'approcha d'elle, bien décidé à n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

- Alana…

- Du calme Ron.

- Facile à dire !

- Viens petit dragon. Je t'attends, murmura Alana.

Le sol tremblait à chaque pas du monstre. Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'il reçut encore un jet de lumière rouge sur la tête, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. L'animal, prit d'une rage soudaine, lança de surprenantes flammes sur la jeune femme. Elles ricochèrent sur un bouclier invisible qu'elle avait matérialisé.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? se moqua Alana.

- Ne le provoque pas trop, s'inquiéta Ron qui avait bien cru finir en chair à saucisse grillée.

- C'est pourtant ce que je veux, répliqua Alana. Le provoquer.

Ron jeta un regard anxieux à Enel qui se trouvait à sa droite. La jeune prêtresse ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Enel, tu es prête ?

- Bien sûr.

- Dès que je te le dirai, prononce l'incantation avec moi.

- D'accord.

La jeune prêtresse s'approcha d'Alana, un parchemin enroulé dans sa main gauche. Alana frappa encore le dragon de son jet de lumière rouge afin qu'il avance dans sa direction. L'animal, toujours plus énervé, répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait aux attaques incessantes de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près d'elle, elle fit signe à Enel de lire le parchemin en lui tenant la main.

- Resdezar imerod parcuns trebilat frimineg !

Une boule de lumière se forma dans la main d'Alana et vola droit sur le dragon. Elle se mit à grossir et l'enveloppa. L'animal était prisonnier. Il hurlait, crachait des flammes mais sans succès. Petit à petit, la boule de lumière se réduisait. Le dragon se vit rétrécir à une vitesse folle. Plus il se débattait, plus son piège diminuait de volume. Lorsque le piège ne fit plus que quelques centimètres, il virevolta jusqu'à la main d'Alana. Elle fit un large sourire en regardant ce qui avait été un monstre quelques instants plus tôt et referma sa main sur la boule de lumière qui disparut.

- Bon voyage ! dit fièrement Alana.

- Alana !

Sahya arriva en courant. Alana se retourna.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- As-tu tué le dragon ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Mais, il a disparu !

- Oui, et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je l'ai juste envoyé dans une autre dimension grâce au « Piège sans fin ». C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

- Euh… oui bien sûr. Bien. Il nous reste Mélinda…

- Quoi Mélinda ?

- Elle va certainement venir pour se venger d'avoir tué son dragon.

- Son dragon ?

- Oui enfin, le dragon qu'elle a manipulé pour nous attaquer.

- Ce dragon est le Dragon Sacré des Méonnériens.

- Oui, je sais. Mais n'oublie pas que Mélinda a fait parti du Temple et qu'elle connaît nos secrets.

- Ce qui implique ?

- Ce qui implique qu'il faut que nous nous en débarrassions. Il me semble l'avoir vu traîner près de la salle où se cache le Collier…

Alana fronça les sourcils puis se radoucit en affichant un grand sourire.

- Alana, on y va ?

- Tu as besoin de moi pour vaincre Mélinda, c'est ça ?

- Oui, évidemment. Je ne pourrai pas y arriver seule.

- En effet.

Elle se tourna, laissant Sahya derrière elle, et plongea sa main dans une grande poche de sa robe.

- Eh bien j'attends !

Alana se retourna vivement, baguette au poing.

- Avada Kedavra !

Sahya n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le jet de lumière verte la frappa de plein fouet. La Grande Prêtresse s'écroula au sol, les yeux ouverts.

- Alana, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea Ron, complètement désemparé.

- Mon devoir, affirma-t-elle.

Ron la regarda bouche-bée. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher du cadavre, Alana l'empêcha d'avancer.

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. Nous en sommes enfin débarrassés.

- Alana, tu te rends compte que tu as tué la Grande Prêtresse ? fit remarquer Ron, choqué.

Alana ne put que lui sourire.

- A l'avenir Ron, écoute mieux ce qu'on te dit.

- Hein !

Alana hocha la tête.

- Tu es toujours aussi naïf ou tu le fais exprès ?

Ron ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Regarde.

Sous les yeux de Ron, le cadavre changea de forme. Les magnifiques cheveux et le sourire éclatant de la Grande Prêtresse laissèrent place à une masse de cheveux ébouriffés et à des dents jaunies. Mélinda venait de faire sa dernière apparition.

- Mais… Mais…

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard Ron.

Alana s'empressa de rejoindre Hermione à l'autre bout du Temple, toujours agenouillée près d'un Harry inconscient. La prêtresse passa sa main au-dessus du corps d'Harry. Une lumière bleue se matérialisa, enveloppant le corps du jeune homme. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de se lever péniblement. Hermione et Alana l'aidèrent et le portèrent jusqu'à « l'infirmerie » du Temple. Elles l'allongèrent sur l'un des lits.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Alana.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux merci. Juste un peu secoué.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! répliqua Hermione.

- Le principal c'est qu'il n'ait rien.

- Oui. Mais Alana, comment as-tu su que Mélinda s'était métamorphosée en Grande Prêtresse ?

- Elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour vaincre Mélinda. Or, Sahya n'a absolument pas besoin de moi. Elle voulait juste récupérer le Collier.

Quelques instants plus tard, la Grande Prêtresse rejoignit Alana, Hermione et Harry.

- Merci Alana. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu remettre le Collier à sa place.

- De rien.

- Mélinda a pris mon apparence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Elle a tenté de t'imiter mais sans succès !

- C'est toi qui l'a tuée Alana ?

La jeune femme regarda Sahya et se mordit la lèvre.

- Alana…

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! dit-elle en se levant du lit d'Harry.

- On a toujours le choix !

- Je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser…

- Tu aurais pu la piéger de la même façon que le Dragon.

- Non. Elle se serait aperçu qu'elle ne m'avait pas trompée !

- Certes mais…

- Elle a failli le tuer ! s'emporta Alana en désignant Harry de sa baguette.

S'apercevant de son geste, elle glissa la baguette dans l'une de ses poches.

- Alana, tu devrais mesurer ta colère.

- Désolée, Sahya. Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle sèchement.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, visiblement nerveuse. Sahya la regarda partir, baissa la tête et soupira. Hermione fronça les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension. Lorsque la Grande Prêtresse le remarqua, elle releva la tête et sourit.

- Bien. Je vais remettre un peu d'ordre. Je vous laisse vous reposer.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Sahya venait tout juste de partir.


	18. Un livre peut en apprendre beaucoup

- Hermione, ça va ?

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Hermione ?

- Hein ? Oui, Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, rien, lui assura-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Tout va bien.

- Tant mieux.

Il s'assit sur son lit en se frottant le crâne.

- Ce dragon avait une sacrée force ! ironisa Harry.

- Oui. Et il a bien failli te tuer !

- Ce n'est qu'une bosse !

- Tu aurais dû faire attention !

- Oui, je sais. Hermione ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu es encore absente. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Non, rien. Allons rejoindre Sahya. Elle doit avoir besoin d'aide.

Hermione laissa Harry et sortit de « l'infirmerie » d'un pas décidé. Harry se leva et prit la même direction que Hermione mais sans grande conviction. Sahya et les prêtresses mettaient un peu d'ordre après la bataille. La Grande Prêtresse usait de magie et d'artifices afin de rebâtir le Temple. Les pierres blanches se soulevaient une à une et retrouvaient naturellement leur place. Certaines étaient abîmées et donc inutilisables. Sahya les mettait de côté en attendant de leur trouver un autre usage. Hermione s'arrêta devant le spectacle. La danse des pierres lui donna vite le tournis aussi décida-t-elle de remettre sa question à plus tard. Elle détourna les yeux de la Grande Prêtresse et posa son regard sur Alana. La jeune femme soignait les jeunes prêtresses blessées. Elle s'occupait de chacune d'entre elle. D'autres prêtresses conduisaient les blessées à l'infirmerie. D'autres prêtresses encore nettoyaient le Temple et rassemblaient les objets de culte tombés et/ou cassés. De loin, le Temple s'était transformé en une véritable fourmilière. Harry vint rejoindre Hermione.

- Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de nous ici.

Hermione sursauta.

- Ah ! Harry c'est toi.

- Ben oui c'est moi !

Harry aperçu Ron qui regardait le cadavre de Mélinda, pensif. Harry se dirigea vers lui, bientôt imité par Hermione.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Alana a su que ce n'était pas Sahya. Elle est très forte cette fille !

- Elle lui a demandé de l'aide pour vaincre Mélinda. Or, Sahya n'a absolument pas besoin d'elle, répondit simplement Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Mais elle aurait pu se tromper et tuer la « vraie » Grande Prêtresse !

- Bien sûr que non Ron ! La Grande Prêtresse est immortelle ! se désespéra Hermione.

Ron rougit devant l'évidence. Il esquissa un faible sourire, honteux de la naïveté dont il avait fait preuve.

- Tu as eu la réponse à ta question Ron ? demanda Alana avec un brin d'ironie.

- Oui… reconnut-il.

- Parfait. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Et je ne parle pas seulement du Temple…

Alana balaya son regard d'Harry à Hermione puis sourit.

- Le temps risque de nous manquer. Ron, Enel, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour continuer mes entraînements.

- Tes entraînements ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui. Alana a besoin de nous pour réussir à détruire le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, répondit Enel. Elle doit utiliser une incantation très complexe et il faut que nous l'aidions à la maîtriser avant de l'utiliser sur le médaillon.

- En effet, renchérit Alana. Quant à vous, vous devriez retourner rapidement à la bibliothèque afin de voir si rien a changé dans les Livres du Temps. Nous devons impérativement retrouver les deux derniers horcruxes !

- Très bien, on y va, confirma Harry.

- Je vous laisse. Ron, Enel, à la salle d'entraînement, ordonna-t-elle.

La petite troupe se pressa dans un couloir du Temple. Harry et Hermione prirent la direction du Palais et grimpèrent les marches de marbres quatre à quatre. Ils ouvrirent tous les Livres du Temps. Les phrases défilèrent à une allure folle et les Griffondor eurent beaucoup de mal à suivre. Apparemment, de nombreuses choses avaient changé. Les Livres semblaient affolés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je ne sais pas mais… si je me souviens de l'utilisation de ses Livres, il semble qu'un événement important vient de se produire. Et que nous n'allons certainement pas tarder à savoir quoi…

Hermione ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison. Le Livre du Présent s'arrêta soudain brutalement. Une phrase puis tout un paragraphe vinrent se dessiner sur le papier jauni : « La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, après de longues années de disparition, vient d'être retrouvée dans la Forêt des Kimaneos. Ce peuple représenté par une majorité de femmes, vit dans cette forêt depuis des millénaires. Les Kimaneos sont pacifiques mais n'acceptent pas que quelqu'un touche à leur forêt sacrée. Or, un gigantesque monstre sévit dans leur Lac Bleu, dévorant tout être vivant qui s'en approche. Bien qu'étant de redoutables guerriers, les Kimaneos n'ont toujours pas pu éradiquer le monstre. Ils cherchent désespérément le moyen de se débarrasser de ce fléau et font appel aux plus grands héros. Ils assurent d'ailleurs une forte récompense à celui ou celle qui pourra évincer le monstre du Lac Bleu. »

- Je crois que nous avons retrouvé l'un des Horcruxes…

- Oui, Harry. Et cet horcruxe n'est autre que la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et il se trouve dans une forêt au milieu d'un peuple inconnu…

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire…

- Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça…

- On doit y aller Hermione.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Allons prévenir Alana tout d'abord.

Les Griffondor repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus et retrouvèrent bientôt Alana, Ron et Enel dans leur salle d'entraînement. Ron et Enel envoyaient de petits objets en l'air sans prévenir Alana qui leur tournait le dos et qui avait les yeux bandés. Elle devait ensuite réciter l'incantation et détruire les objets. Seulement, l'incantation était encore capricieuse et ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur cinq. Alana sentit une présence vers elle.

- Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-elle à Ron et Enel.

Elle retira son bandeau et se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Nous avons trouvé un nouvel horcruxe.

- Eh bien, ce fut rapide. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Hermione raconta avec le plus de détails possibles ce qu'elle avait lu dans le Livre du Présent.

- Nous allons devoir y aller. Prévenez Sahya pendant que je continue mon entraînement. Elle saura quoi faire.

Harry et Hermione rejoignirent Sahya qui finissait de bâtir le Temple. Lorsqu'elle plaça la dernière pierre, Harry s'approcha et se mit face à elle. Sahya le regarda un moment, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons trouvé un autre horcruxe.

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, termina Hermione.

- Et, où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Dans la forêt des Kimaneos, annonça Harry.

- Les Kimaneos ? Ce sont des êtres pacifiques. Comment se sont-ils procurer la coupe ?

- Nous l'ignorons, affirma Hermione. Il semblerait qu'un monstre vit dans leur Lac Bleu et qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un qui pourrait les en débarrasser.

- Je vois. Je crois qu'une petite expédition s'impose. Où en est Alana ?

- Elle tente toujours de maîtriser l'incantation qui permettra de détruire le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

- Bien. Je vais la voir. Venez.

Sahya partit vers la salle d'entraînement suivie par Harry et Hermione. Elle entra dans la salle sans réserve. Alana ordonna à Ron et Enel d'arrêter. Elle retira son bandeau.

- Alana, un horcruxe nous tend les bras apparemment.

- Je sais. Que doit-on faire ?

- Le chercher évidemment ! Nous partirons demain dès l'aube. Nous avons beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution malheureusement.

- Parfait.

Sahya allait repartir quand elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Alana.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sahya ?

- Tu devrais peut-être libérer le dragon, non ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Remets-le à sa place.

- Je le ferai.

Sahya continua son chemin et se retrouva dans la salle à la fontaine.

- Où va-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

- Préparer notre voyage. Bon, il faut que je m'occupe du dragon.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire revenir ? interrogea Ron, inquiet.

- Si pourquoi ? Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parfaitement inoffensif.

- Inoffensif ? Tu plaisantes !

- Pas du tout. Tu verras.

Alana ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans une nouvelle salle. Quatre statues étaient disposées en cercle. L'une représentait une flamme, une autre une goutte d'eau, une autre un arbre et la dernière un nuage. Alana fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière avec un petit dragon à l'intérieur. Il ne se débattait plus et semblait plus docile que jamais.

- Désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle à l'intention du dragon. Maintenant, tu dois retrouver ta place.

Elle disposa la boule de lumière au milieu des quatre statues. La boule de lumière s'étira et libéra le dragon qui ne faisait plus que trois mètres de haut. Il se baissa, les ailes repliées et il se tourna à moitié sur le côté. Il ouvrit sa gueule puis se figea. Alana l'admira quelques instants.

- Voilà. Notre dragon a enfin retrouvé sa place de gardien des quatre éléments, anticipa Alana qui sentait les interrogations dans le regard des trois Griffondor. Nous pouvons désormais dormir tranquilles !

- Le dragon est alors le gardien des quatre éléments. Et du Temple aussi je présume.

- Tout à fait Hermione. Ta logique ne te fait jamais défaut, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione fit un grand sourire à Alana qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Nous avons eu une journée difficile. Je vous suggère de vous reposer. Le voyage sera long.

Les trois amis acquiescèrent. Ron jeta un regard anxieux vers Enel qui ne put qu'hausser les épaules.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui Ron. Enel viendra avec nous. Nous ne serons pas de trop !

- Merci.

Enel accompagna Ron jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et Ron ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se décida enfin et sauta au cou de Ron en l'embrassant. Il la serra contre lui, trop content qu'elle ait fait le premier pas. Harry et Hermione suivaient la scène d'un peu plus loin, amusés. Finalement, ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là ! Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de Harry. Elle allait la retirer, confuse, lorsqu'il la retint. Il emmena Hermione jusqu'à la bibliothèque, laissant Ron et Enel dans leur interminable étreinte dans le couloir. Il vérifia que personne ne les suivait puis s'engagea dans la pièce des Livres du Temps.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Hermione, faussement surprise.

- Je voulais qu'on soit tranquille. Ça t'ennuie ?

- Non, mais…

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et captura ses lèvres avec beaucoup plus de conviction cette fois. Il l'attira vers lui, glissant ses mains derrière sa taille. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et balada ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry. Ils reprenaient leur souffle de temps à autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Les Livres du Temps semblaient perturbés et leurs pages tournaient sans cesse. Mais les jeunes Griffondor n'y prêtaient pas attention, trop occupés à s'enlacer. Une longue étreinte qui ne se termina que tard dans la nuit…


	19. Une nuit, un conflit

Le lendemain matin, Alana décida de réveiller ses troupes. Elle commença par Hermione. La jeune fille était allongée sur le ventre, en diagonale dans son lit, serrant un coussin contre elle.

- Hermione ?

- Mmm…

- Il faut que tu te lèves. Nous allons bientôt partir.

- J'ai encore sommeil, se plaignit la jeune fille.

- Tant pis. Vas réveiller Harry. Je m'occupe de Ron.

- D'accord…

Hermione enfouit son visage dans son coussin. Alana sortit de la chambre. Hermione se retourna et posa le coussin à côté d'elle. Elle se souvint de sa nuit, enlacée à Harry dans la salle des Livres du Temps. Elle soupira d'aise, ferma les yeux et se remémora chaque détail. Un battement d'ailes la tira de sa rêverie. Un petit Wildius était entré dans sa chambre. Il venait lui apporter quelques objets dont Alana jugeait nécessaire d'apporter à savoir un sac à dos contenant une couverture, quelques victuailles, de l'eau, une corde et une carte. Hermione se demanda en quoi cela pourrait lui être utile mais elle décida de poser la question à Alana une fois le moment venu. Elle se leva péniblement, attrapa un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte d'Harry, elle l'ouvrit doucement et pénétra dans la chambre. Le jeune homme était étendu de tout son long sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les draps au pied de son lit. Hermione s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il remua. Elle déposa alors un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit un œil comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas puis se laissa guider par la jeune fille. Elle se retira un moment et remarqua que, bien qu'il répondit à son baiser, il ne semblait pas réveillé. Elle déposa un autre baiser et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui alerta la Griffondor.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour belle inconnue…

- Tu as failli m'avoir, remarqua Hermione.

- Oui mais mon plan est tombé à l'eau, confirma Harry en baillant.

- En effet. Alana nous demande de partir immédiatement.

- On est vraiment obligé.

- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix.

Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre. Un Wildius apporta également un sac à dos à Harry, agrémenté du même équipement qu'Hermione. Harry ne s'en soucia guère et profita de la distraction d'Hermione – qui s'était retournée à l'entrée du serviteur – l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira sur lui. Elle tomba à la renverse et se retrouva couchée sur le jeune homme en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il l'embrassa passionnément et desserra la ceinture de la jeune fille. Il glissa ses mains sous le peignoir puis sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione. Il s'aventura tout d'abord sur son dos puis descendit ses mains de plus en plus bas. Un frisson ardent parcourut le corps de la Griffondor mais elle bloqua les mains du jeune homme sur son bassin.

- On doit se dépêcher Harry. Alana nous attend…

- Dommage…

Hermione se releva et réajusta son peignoir. Elle embrassa furtivement Harry et s'éclipsa de la chambre. Il s'assit au bord de son lit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait eu subitement envie d'elle, un désir inexplicable mais bien réel. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Sentant une présence, il leva la tête et aperçu Alana visiblement troublée.

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Prépare-toi. Nous allons partir.

Il la dévisagea un moment.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu… surprise c'est tout.

- Surprise ? De quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il anxieux.

- De ce que je viens de voir…

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Etait-il possible qu'elle les ait surpris, Hermione et lui, dans une étreinte suggestive ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais elle disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

FLASH BACK

Après avoir réveillé Hermione, Alana se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Ron. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et tomba de haut lorsqu'elle vit que Ron était déjà réveillé et apparemment en très bonne compagnie. Enel et lui étaient enlacés, s'embrassant fougueusement. Ils sursautèrent en voyant Alana, les regardant bouche-bée.

- Alana ? se surprit Ron. Euh… je… nous…

Enel ramena les draps sur elle et cacha son visage, rouge de honte.

- Tu devrais t'habiller, lança-t-elle froidement à l'intention de la jeune prêtresse.

Enel se leva précipitamment, prit ses vêtements laissés au sol et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Alana prit un air sévère et croisa les bras. Elle fixa Ron d'une telle manière qu'il avala sa salive en manquant de s'étouffer.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Ron…

- Mais je…

- Tu n'as pas d'explication à me donner. Je comprends. Mais vous auriez pu attendre un peu, finit-elle dans un sourire nerveux.

Ron baissa la tête, confus.

- C'est juste que…, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

La jeune prêtresse sortit bientôt de la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta net devant Alana, baissant les yeux vers le sol. Alana la regarda et hocha la tête.

- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, j'ai à te parler.

- Bien Alana.

Elle passa la porte non sans jeter un dernier regard à Ron qui esquissa un sourire, confus. Alana tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre celle d'Harry.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Harry sortit de sa chambre. Il vit Hermione en faire autant et il la rejoignit. Elle l'embrassa, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle pensait y trouver un autre sourire mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je pense qu'Alana nous a surpris tout à l'heure, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Tu en es sûr ? finit-elle par demander, attendant une réponse négative.

- Elle est entrée dans ma chambre et m'a dit qu'elle avait été surprise de ce qu'elle venait de voir…

- Oh non…

Ils entendirent une porte claquer derrière eux. Enel sortait de la chambre d'Alana, les larmes aux yeux. Elle passa devant eux sans leur adresser la parole. Ron sortit de sa chambre et croisa Enel dans cet état de détresse. Il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais elle le repoussa et s'enfuit dans les escaliers de marbre. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers Ron dont la colère semblait le gagner.

- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! se dit-il sans prêter attention à ses deux amis qui venaient vers lui.

- Ron, est-ce que ça va ? questionna Hermione.

- A ton avis, lui lança-t-il avec froideur.

Il s'avança alors vers la chambre d'Alana et frappa énergiquement à la porte.

- Entrez, entendit-il.

Il pénétra dans la chambre. Des cris et des injures parvinrent bientôt aux oreilles d'Hermione et de Harry. Ils accoururent et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ron en sortit plus énervé que jamais. Il passa à côté de ses amis, leur lança un regard noir puis disparut lui aussi dans les escaliers de marbre. Alana apparut derrière les deux Griffondor complètement perdus. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et l'autre sur celle d'Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, leur dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione en se retournant.

- J'ai dû séparer Ron et Enel. Pour le bien de notre communauté, termina-t-elle.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Harry ébahi.

- Ils ont fait quelque chose que le règlement des prêtresses interdit.

- Quelle chose ? se risqua Hermione.

Alana la regarda, se demandant si elle allait répondre à cette question.

- Et bien, se lança-t-elle, disons qu'Enel n'a pas respecté son choix de dignité.

- C'est à dire ? incita Harry.

- Une prêtresse n'a le droit d'être avec un homme que par mariage. Or, Enel étant trop jeune, elle devait attendre sa majorité et chercher celui dont elle portera la descendance. Elle n'a pas attendu jusque-là c'est pourquoi je lui ai interdit de revoir Ron et ce pendant une durée indéterminée.

- Tu veux dire que… s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, Harry. Ron et Enel ont passé la nuit ensemble et je te laisse imaginer la suite…

- Rien ne dit que… tenta Hermione, cherchant à défendre son ami.

- Je ne suis pas idiote Hermione. J'en suis désolée pour eux. En tant que Seconde Prêtresse, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Nous allons retarder notre voyage. Je pars voir Sahya au Temple.

Alana tourna les talons et descendit les marches menant au salon.


	20. Voyage chez les Kimaneos

Alana chercha Sahya au Temple. Perturbée, elle avait oublié que la Grande Prêtresse était dans la salle à la fontaine. Elle frappa à la porte puis entra. Sahya se trouvait devant la Fontaine des Espaces, l'admirant quelque peu. Elle se retourna, étonnée d'y voir une Alana déconfite.

- Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur en venant ici… , se plaignit cette dernière.

- Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Sahya.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, renchérit Alana.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ta venue était essentielle…

- Je n'en suis plus si sûre…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai dû séparer Enel et Ron…

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble… Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Tu as évoqué le règlement des prêtresses ?

- Oui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Tout risque de changer…

- Tout a déjà changé Alana. Et ce depuis que tu es venue.

- Je sais. Mais si je veux préserver notre avenir, je dois apporter le moins de changements possibles.

- Tu es pourtant ici pour en apporter un de taille !

- Oui, mais… c'est nécessaire.

- Pour notre monde ou pour toi ?

- Les deux.

- Alana, laisse-les faire. Ce qui arrive est le résultat de la modification de l'espace et du temps. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler.

- Mais, si je les laisse ensemble que va-t-il se passer ?

- Ça je ne pourrai pas te le dire. La fracture de l'espace et du temps ne rend plus mes visions efficaces. Tout change en permanence. Rien n'est sûr. C'était le risque à prendre et nous l'avons pris ensemble. Et en plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te déranger ?

- Ce qui me dérange n'est pas le fait qu'ils soient ensemble mais le fait que les changements sont à mon goût trop importants pour ne pas bouleverser l'Univers.

- Nous ne pouvons y échapper. Notre monde va changer et ce de façon définitive. Que se soit pour notre bonheur ou notre malheur.

- Ce monde ne peut pas être pire que celui d'où je viens…

- Nous verrons bien. En attendant, nous devons tout d'abord récupérer les deux derniers Horcruxes.

- Oui. La Coupe et le Bouclier. Et il faut que je trouve le moyen de détruire le Médaillon et le Collier.

- Tu arrives presque au but. Il serait dommage d'arrêter là.

- Merci de m'encourager Sahya.

- Nous devons partir chez les Kimaneos. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Oui. Ils sont prêts. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Parfait. Je suppose qu'Enel ne vient pas avec nous…

- Je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision. Je ne serais plus crédible.

- Bien. Vas les chercher et rejoins-moi ici.

- Entendu.

Alana sortit de la salle d'un pas plus confiant.

Au palais, Harry et Hermione étaient descendus au salon. Ron les avait accompagnés mais il était d'une humeur exécrable. Lorsque Alana entra, Ron lui lança un regard noir. Elle poussa un petit soupir en le voyant puis elle attarda son regard sur Harry et Hermione.

- Nous partons tout de suite. En route !

Aucun ne prit la parole. Ils se contentèrent de la suivre jusqu'au Temple. Ron traînait à quelques mètres d'eux. Sahya les attendait sur les marches du Temple. Ils partirent en direction de la Forêt des Kimaneos, cartes en main.

Il marchèrent pendant de longues heures sous un soleil accablant. Ron traînait toujours derrière, jetant des coups de pieds de temps à autre aux cailloux qu'il trouvait à sa portée. Harry se retourna et vit son ami, les yeux dans le vide et les mains dans les poches. Il lança un regard à Hermione voulant dire « excuse-moi je dois te laisser ». Elle lui sourit. Elle avait compris. Harry s'éloigna de la tête du cortège et rejoignit son ami. Il marcha un moment à côté de lui sans rien dire. N'y tenant plus, il prit finalement la parole.

- Et bien, Ron, ne fait pas cette tête…, se risqua-t-il.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

- Ron, je t'en prie, parle-moi…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? lui répliqua le jeune homme.

- J'en sais rien. Que tu es très en colère contre Alana mais aussi que tu ne regrettes absolument rien par exemple.

Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Ron.

- Dans ce cas, je te dirai que je suis très en colère contre Alana mais aussi que je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui c'est passé. J'ajouterais même que, si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde…

Harry lui sourit.

- Et toi ? Avec Hermione ?

- Et bien, je pense que c'est encore trop tôt…

- Tu sais, du moment que tu te sens prêt…

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons prêts. Ni elle, ni moi. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je préfère attendre.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Ron, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ils atteignirent bientôt une forêt. Elle semblait accueillante et ils y pénétrèrent sans _a priori_. La troupe s'arrêta près d'une cascade pour se rafraîchir. Ils se reposèrent un moment, prenant le temps de manger quelque chose. Ron et Harry s'adossèrent à un arbre. Hermione installa sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry, les yeux clos. Alana et Sahya s'installèrent au bord de l'eau, admirant leurs reflets. Des oiseaux virevoltaient autour d'eux, seul le doux bruit de l'eau venait troubler leur moment de bien-être. Mais, sans le savoir, des yeux les observaient…


	21. Le défi

Les oiseaux s'affolèrent soudain. Alana et Sahya levèrent les yeux au ciel. Hermione se releva d'un bond. Elle regarda Harry avec anxiété. Comme un réflexe, il la prit dans ses bras. Ron se leva et s'appuya contre l'arbre en fronçant les sourcils. En moins d'une minute, ils furent pris en embuscade. Sans pouvoir réagir, une horde de guerriers arriva en trombe et les encercla. De gigantesques lances leur barrèrent le passage, les obligeant à se rassembler. Une femme assez petite et d'une grande beauté s'approcha d'eux. Elle portait une sorte d'armure constituée uniquement de cuir et incrustée de pierres précieuses. Un magnifique collier ornait son cou. Une chaîne apparemment en or soutenait un pendentif en forme de croix à quatre branches parfaitement égales. Des pierres rouges et vertes étaient insérées dans chacune des branches, certainement des rubis et des émeraudes. Une pierre plus grosse, d'un bleu océan se situait au centre de cette croix et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un œil. Le regard de nos voyageurs s'attardèrent sur l'exceptionnel bijou. La jeune femme s'approcha encore et s'adressa à Sahya.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un air autoritaire.

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'une coupe de grande valeur, lâcha Sahya.

La jeune guerrière regarda la Grande Prêtresse avec suspicion.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Que faites-vous dans notre forêt sacrée ?

- En fait, nous venons vous voir, affirma Alana.

La guerrière haussa un sourcil.

- Vous pensez peut-être que nous détenons votre coupe ?

- En effet, confirma Sahya. Et nous voudrions, avec votre accord, la récupérer.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer mais…

- Amenez-les au camp ! la coupa la guerrière en s'adressant à ses hommes. Nous en discuterons là-bas.

Les guerriers leur attachèrent les mains et les conduisirent à un camp militaire à une heure de marche de la cascade. La jeune femme ordonna que l'on place Alana, Harry, Hermione et Ron dans une tente, solidement attachés. Sahya fut conduite dans l'une des plus grandes tentes. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut stupéfaite par la beauté des lieux. Les Kimaneos étaient réputés pour apprécier les objets de valeur et leur goût surdimensionné pour les belles choses. La guerrière donna congé à deux de ses hommes et resta seule avec Sahya. Elle sortit un poignard plongé dans sa botte droite et se mit à la hauteur de Sahya, un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres. Elle passa derrière elle et lui détacha les mains. Elle lui indiqua un siège puis elle monta sur une chaise en hauteur. Elle plaça un diadème d'argent sur son front et mit ses mains sur les accoudoirs couverts de cuir de son fauteuil.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentées, dit-elle à Sahya. Je suis Kerys, reine des Kimaneos. Toi et tes compagnons avez pénétré sur mes terres sans raison valable. Dis-moi qui tu es et ce que tu veux.

- Je m'appelle Sahya et je suis la Grande Prêtresse du Temple de Fallen. Je suis venue sur tes terres pour te rencontrer. Comme je te l'ai dit, je recherche une coupe de grande valeur et je pense qu'elle est en ta possession.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Une vision.

- Une vision ? Soit.

Elle tendit son bras gauche et désigna un objet près de Sahya.

- Est-ce cela que tu cherches ?

Sahya se tourna et aperçut une coupe sertie de pierres précieuses. Machinalement, elle se leva et souleva la coupe. Sur son socle était gravé le blason de la famille Poufsouffle.

- C'est bien celui-là, reconnut Sahya. Aussi je te demande, car je sais que chez toi tout se négocie, comment je peux récupérer cette coupe.

- En effet, tout se négocie chez moi. Puisque tu connais apparemment bien notre peuple, tu dois savoir qu'un monstre sème la terreur dans notre Lac Bleu. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette coupe, elle est ordinaire pour moi. Voici ce que je te propose. Détruis le monstre du Lac Bleu et cette coupe te reviendra.

- Je n'ai jamais été une grande guerrière. N'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen pour obtenir cette coupe ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Kerys. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit TOI qui le combatte. L'un de tes compagnons peut le faire à ta place. Enfin, si l'un d'eux est assez courageux…

La Grande Prêtresse se mit à réfléchir. « Seul Harry pourrait y arriver », se dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas le choix ».

- Très bien. J'accepte.

- Parfait. Marché conclu.

Kerys descendit de son siège et serra la main de Sahya.

- Je tiens à me débarrasser au plus vite de ce monstre. J'aimerais choisir celui qui sera le plus apte à mener ce combat parmi tes compagnons.

- Comme tu voudras.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la tente et Kerys ordonna qu'on relâche les prisonniers. Elle leur demanda de s'aligner et elle passa devant eux en les observant attentivement. Elle avait beau être petite, la reine des Kimaneos était impressionnante. Elle avait une prestance inégalable. Elle regarda tour à tour Alana, Hermione, Ron puis s'arrêta sur Harry. Elle le fixa, cherchant à percer le mystère de ce jeune homme à travers ses yeux. Elle pencha la tête à droite puis à gauche, dubitative. Son regard se leva et se posa sur le front du jeune Griffondor. Un signe étrange se cachait derrière une mèche de cheveux. Harry n'appréciait pas qu'on l'observe de la sorte mais il n'osa pas broncher. D'un geste rapide et assuré, Kerys souleva la mèche et resta figée un instant lorsqu'elle vit un éclair. Elle abaissa sa main et recula d'un pas comme si elle avait vu quelque chose d'effrayant. Harry ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la reine. Elle se tourna vers le camp et appela ses guerriers. Elle leur fit de grands gestes et leur parla en Kimaneen. Elle montrait de temps à autre Harry et sa cicatrice. Les hommes et femmes présents semblaient apeurés mais en même temps excités par ce que leur disait leur reine. Alana, Hermione, Sahya et Ron regardèrent Harry abasourdis par ce qui se passait. Le Griffondor haussa les épaules et ouvrit les mains vers le ciel en signe d'incompréhension. Il était tout aussi surpris. La reine se retourna vers lui et parla enfin dans un langage compréhensible. Elle le pointa du doigt.

- C'est toi qui combattra le monstre du Lac Bleu !

Harry resta bouche-bée.

- Quoi ! interrogea Hermione.

- La reine a choisi Harry. Ça faisait parti de notre accord, annonça Sahya.

- Quel accord ? s'énerva Hermione.

- Harry doit combattre et surtout tuer le monstre du Lac Bleu. S'il y parvient, nous récupèrerons la Coupe de Rowena Serdaigle, répondit Sahya.

- Et s'il échoue ?

- S'il échoue Hermione, nous aurons tout perdu…

- Pas question ! Harry n'ira pas se faire tuer !

- Il n'a pas le choix…

- Tu aurais pu lui demander son avis avant, s'emporta Hermione.

- Je n'avais pas le choix non plus. Nous étions prisonniers des Kimaneos je te signale…

- C'est pas une raison !

- Calme-toi Hermione, lui demanda Harry. Je ferai ce qui a été décidé.

- Mais…

- Ma vie a peu d'importance. Il faut à tout prix empêcher Voldemort de devenir puissant et le détruire à jamais. Si c'est la seule façon d'y arriver, alors je dois prendre ce risque…

- Harry, je…

Il la regarda avec une infinie tristesse puis se tourna vers la reine.

- Quand dois-je affronter le monstre ?

- Demain, à l'aube, ordonna la reine.

- Très bien.

- En attendant, je vais vous faire préparer des tentes pour chacun d'entre vous. Reposez-vous, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces demain.

La reine transmit ses ordres et disparut dans sa tente. Des hommes et femmes montèrent cinq tentes les unes à côté des autres en un temps record. Chacun s'installa dans l'une d'elles, appréciant la douceur des peaux jonchant le sol, le moelleux de leur lit. Hermione faisait les cent pas, Ron regardait avec avidité les plats de fruits et de confiseries qu'on lui apportait, Alana admirait inlassablement un petit coffret en bois précieux, Sahya méditait silencieusement et Harry poussait de longs soupirs, allongé sur son lit. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, rejoignit Harry dans sa tente. Elle le trouva allongé, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait inquiet. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…

- Si, je le suis Hermione. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix Harry.

- Non. Pas moi.

Il se releva et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, au bord de son lit.

- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai longtemps souhaité être heureux. Et maintenant que je le suis enfin, avec toi, je dois combattre je ne sais trop quel monstre et risquer de te perdre…

- Harry…

- Je n'espère qu'une chose. Que tu trouveras ton bonheur si je ne suis plus là…

- Harry ne dit pas ça, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend demain. Peut-être que cette fois-ci je n'y arriverai pas…

- Harry, je t'ai vu combattre tant de monstres et n'oublie pas que tu as survécu aux attaques de Voldemort. Je doute que ce monstre soit pire que lui.

- Certes. Mais je commence à être fatigué de devoir toujours me battre. Est-ce qu'il y aura un jour où je pourrai vivre enfin en paix ?

- Lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, nous pourrons vivre heureux. Je te le promets.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir…

- Je te le promets, insista Hermione.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je me le demande aussi, ironisa-t-elle.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

La Griffondor ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration et resta bouche-bée. « Moi aussi je t'aime Harry », pensa-t-elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle se laissa emporter. Il laissa son imagination guider ses mains. Hermione appréciait chaque geste, se sentant frissonner parfois. Il ne se lassait pas de déposer un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle voulait bien lui laisser découvrir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune fille restait rêveuse devant son minuscule coffret. Elle le prit et se décida à l'ouvrir. Un collier en argent s'y trouvait. Elle le retira de son écrin et le passa autour de son cou. Un H serti de diamants se déposa discrètement sur sa peau. Elle retira un petit miroir de son sac et s'admira. Elle sourit. Elle ferma les yeux, posa le miroir sur son lit et serra la magnifique lettre au creux de sa main. Elle poussa un long soupir, admira une dernière fois son collier puis elle le décrocha et le replaça dans le coffret. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette. Elle était vieille. Sa couleur d'origine avait presque disparu et elle était abîmée à son extrémité. Alana adorait cette baguette pourtant. Comme tout sorcier qui se respecte, elle possédait sa propre baguette, restée neuve d'ailleurs, mais elle ne l'avait pas apportée. Elle préférait cette vieille baguette qu'elle avait reçue le jour de ses 17 ans. Un cadeau inestimable qui cachait un lourd secret. Elle s'était jurée de n'utiliser que cette baguette pour lutter contre son pire ennemi : Lord Voldemort. Et elle comptait bien se débarrasser de lui. Cet être infâme avait gâcher sa vie, lui volant une partie d'elle-même : son père. Père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et qu'elle tenait pourtant à venger. Elle se l'était promis. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle le tuerait même si elle devait mourir elle aussi. Et ce qui la réjouissait le plus, c'est qu'elle le tuerait avec CETTE baguette. Baguette qui n'avait pas pu sauver son propriétaire quelques années auparavant. Après quelques instants d'ultime contemplation, Alana la remit dans son sac, y rangea également le petit coffret puis cacha le sac sous son lit. Elle prit son miroir et dans un murmure inaudible, elle se dit :

- J'espère ne pas avoir à regretter ce que j'ai fait ni ce que je vais faire.

- Tu n'auras rien à regretter, confirma une voix derrière elle.

Alana se retourna et vit Sahya à l'entrée de sa tente.

- Le doute est un redoutable ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ce passera bien.

- Et s'il ne s'en sort pas vivant ?

- Il s'en sortira.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi Sahya.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. « Le doute est un redoutable ennemi ».

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Nous allons bientôt atteindre notre but. Nous ne pouvons pas faire marche arrière.

- Je sais mais… j'ai peur Sahya. Peur d'échouer.

- Tu n'échoueras pas Alana.

- Tout est déjà si différent…

- Oui. Les changements bouleversent l'Univers. Mais, si nous pouvons changer les destins, certains événement seront inévitables. Leur issue par contre est imprévisible.

- J'ai pris un risque et je l'assumerai.

- Nous l'assumerons ensemble.

- Merci Sahya.

La Grande Prêtresse adressa un grand sourire à sa disciple.

- Ne te pose pas trop de questions, conseilla-t-elle.

- Je vais essayer.

- Maintenant repose-toi. Demain sera riche en émotion.

- Je n'en doute pas. A demain Sahya et merci encore de ton soutien.

- De rien. Je ne fais que mon devoir. A demain.

La Grande Prêtresse laissa Alana seule. La jeune fille passa l'entrée de sa tente et admira le coucher du soleil. La journée avait filé à une vitesse folle. Le crépuscule céda bientôt sa place à la nuit noire. Peu à peu les âmes s'endormirent, plongeant le camp dans un silence absolu.


	22. Le monstre du Lac Bleu

Attention, me voici de retour ! Encore une longue absence vous a privés de cette fic et je tiens à m'en excuser. En parlant de fic, je me suis aperçue que j'avais malencontreusement glissé une erreur dans l'histoire (je voulais parler de la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et non de la Coupe de Rowena Serdaigle comme je l'avais écrit au départ). Je l'ai bien sûr corrigée sachant qu'elle est apparue dans plusieurs chapitres. S'il se trouve que cette erreur persiste, je vous remercierai de bien vouloir me la signaler. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les chapitres 22 et 23 que vous avez bien mérité ! Bonne lecture.

A l'aube, Harry se réveilla aux côtés d'Hermione. Ils avaient juste passé la nuit ensemble. Il n'avait pas voulu aller trop loin. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il regarda Hermione dormir, blottie contre lui. Elle était si paisible. Le temps était pourtant venu de la laisser. Il devait se préparer à affronter le monstre du Lac Bleu. Il se glissa hors du lit avec grand regret et partit s'habiller. A son réveil, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait seule. Harry s'était éclipsé. Lorsqu'il apparut enfin, il l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant fortement contre lui.

- Je t'aime Hermione. N'oublie jamais ça.

Encore une fois, elle ne lui répondit pas, restant bouche-bée. Il lui sourit et sortit de sa tente, n'omettant pas de prendre sa baguette, il pourrait en avoir besoin. Hermione s'habilla en hâte puis le suivit. La reine Kerys attendait Harry impatiemment. Il se présenta à elle.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle. Es-tu prêt à affronter le monstre du Lac Bleu ?

- Oui, je suis prêt.

- Parfait.

Alana, Sahya, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent rapidement. Ron bâillait à se décrocher la mâchoire. La reine leur fit signe de la suivre, des guerriers les accompagnant. Ils se trouvèrent en quelques mètres au bord du Lac Bleu. Ils restèrent néanmoins à une distance raisonnable, craignant une attaque inopinée de la créature. Kerys se tourna vers Harry. Elle lui tendit une cape, des protections pour les poignets et les genoux et un long poignard incrusté de pierres précieuses de toutes sortes. Elle fit signe à ses guerriers d'apporter un objet pour le moins étrange. Il ressemblait à une planche de surf mais ne mesurait qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Trois ailerons ; deux disposés de part et d'autre, le troisième planté en plein milieu ; étaient les seuls éléments qui le composaient.

- Voici tes armes, lui dit la reine. Si tu en as d'autres, tu peux les utiliser. Le monstre ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. J'ai quelques recommandations à te faire : ne t'approche jamais de sa gueule car il te blessera, ne sombre pas dans l'eau ou tu te noieras et surtout, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ou il t'hypnotisera. Maintenant, je te souhaite bonne chance et que Malaro te soit favorable.

- Merci, répondit Harry d'un ton mal assuré.

Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un air si triste qu'elle sentit sa douleur. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa. Il mit fin à son étreinte rapidement, voulant garder le plus de courage possible. Déterminé, il enfila ses protections, sa cape, inséra son poignard dans sa ceinture et saisit sa baguette. Il s'avança vers l'étrange engin des Kimaneos et posa son pied droit dessus. La planche se souleva à peine. Il déposa alors son pied gauche puis la planche s'éleva plus haut.

- Tu peux le guider par ton esprit, intervint la reine. Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer et lui indiquer le chemin.

Harry pensa alors au centre du lac et il se trouva très rapidement à l'endroit souhaité. Il manqua de tomber, tant il avait été surpris par la vitesse de ce petit bolide. L'eau restait calme. Aucune onde ne venait troubler sa surface.

Harry s'approcha alors de l'eau mais avec prudence. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Quel genre de créature pouvait bien vivre dans ce lac ? Il resta immobile, scrutant le moindre mouvement. Le peuple des Kimaneos s'était rassemblé sur la berge dans un silence haletant. Alana regardait attentivement la surface de l'eau, serrant discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche. Ron attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose ; Sahya restait presque impassible et Hermione s'angoissait à l'idée de voir surgir un monstre de nulle part. La tension était à son comble. La créature ne voulait pas se montrer. Harry balayait son regard sur le lac et attendait impatiemment que la créature émette ne serait-ce qu'un frémissement. Mais rien ne se passait. La reine elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lac était si tranquille.

C'est alors qu'Harry aperçut une onde venir vers lui. Il s'attendait à tout. Enfin presque tout. L'onde s'approcha de plus en plus puis s'arrêta net, à quelques centimètres des pieds du Griffondor. Il retint sa respiration. Il était prêt à filer si la créature apparaissait. Il ne vit plus rien. Soudain, un violent jet d'eau sortit du lac. Harry recula précipitamment mais ce qu'il vit n'avait rien d'effrayant. Un poisson aux nageoires très courtes se présenta devant ses yeux. L'animal s'agitait frénétiquement et sembla flotter dans les airs. Il retomba gracieusement dans l'eau puis resurgit devant Harry. Il fit ce mouvement étrange une dizaine de fois lorsque… une gigantesque tête de poisson difforme sortit de l'eau. En une fraction de seconde, la créature attrapa le petit poisson en ouvrant une gueule béante. Harry fut déstabilisé et manqua de tomber dans l'eau. Il recula vivement de quelques mètres, juste avant que la créature retombe lourdement dans l'eau. Le calme revint à la surface du Lac Bleu. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Etait-ce ça le monstre du Lac Bleu ? Il n'y avait plus rien. Un calme inquiétant s'était installé. « Où es-tu ? », se murmura Harry.

Il scrutait la surface du Lac sans apercevoir la moindre trace de la créature qui avait surgit devant lui quelques instants auparavant. Une onde se propageait pourtant, juste derrière lui… Hermione s'en aperçut et courut au bord du lac.

- Harry ! Derrière toi !

Le jeune Griffondor n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir la créature bondir hors de l'eau, la gueule béante, et s'abattre sur lui.

- NON ! HARRY ! cria Hermione.

Alana sortit précipitamment sa baguette et s'apprêta à rejoindre Hermione. Sahya la retint par le bras.

- Non Alana. Tu ne dois pas l'aider.

- Mais Sahya…

La Grande Prêtresse hocha la tête en signe de désaccord. Alana rangea alors sa baguette et scruta la surface de l'eau d'un regard inquiet. Encore une fois, aucune onde ne troublait la surface. Où était passé Harry ? Un bruit sourd parvint bientôt à leurs oreilles. Le Griffondor avait réussit à échapper à la créature et était sortit de l'eau à l'aide de son transporteur. Sa cape avait été déchirée et ses protections aux genoux avaient disparu. Il était essoufflé. Il s'accrocha à sa planche et glissa sur l'eau. Une gigantesque onde le suivait. Des yeux immenses sortirent bientôt de l'eau puis une mâchoire aux dents acérées. Harry tenta de remonter sur la planche mais sans succès. La créature s'approcha de plus en plus et dans un dernier élan, elle happa Harry. Il sombra au fond du lac avec la créature. De violents mouvements d'eau laissaient penser à un combat terrible entre Harry et le monstre. Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoula. Harry arrivait à sortir la tête de l'eau de temps à autre pour reprendre sa respiration. Il tira son poignard de sa ceinture et le planta dans l'un des yeux du monstre. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et tenta d'avaler Harry sans succès. Le Griffondor réitéra son attaque sur le deuxième œil de la créature mais il manqua sa cible. Le monstre le désarma et arracha la protection qu'il portait à sa main droite. Harry réussit à monter sur le transporteur et il vola à quelques mètres du monstre. Il empoigna sa baguette, bien déterminé à se débarrasser de cet être immonde.

Il avait pu mieux le distinguer lorsqu'il était sous l'eau. Le monstre du Lac Bleu avait une tête de poisson difforme avec deux nageoires atrophiées, son corps écailleux se prolongeait d'une longue queue rappelant un serpent. Une bosse étrange se dessinait sur son crâne, cachant à moitié ses yeux. Jamais Harry n'avait vu une créature si horrible. Lorsqu'il était dans l'eau, elle avait tenté de le noyer en créant un tourbillon autour de lui. Il avait alors saisi le transporteur et ordonné de le ramener à la surface de l'eau. Il avait échappé à la créature pour le moment mais il fallait à présent qu'il s'en débarrasse et ce quelque soit le prix à payer. Mais le monstre avait d'autres ressources. Il longea le fond du lac et se plaça en dessous d'Harry qui s'était immobilisé au centre. Le monstre commença alors à tourner en rond sur lui-même et il créa un tourbillon. Harry sentit que tout se dérobait sous lui et il ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il se retrouva au centre du tourbillon et disparut à nouveau dans l'eau. Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ne voulant pas voir ce qui se passait. De violents mouvements troublèrent l'eau du lac pendant de longues minutes encore et lorsque le calme revint enfin… seul le transporteur découpé en mille morceaux apparut à la surface. Tout le monde s'approcha du bord et scruta attentivement le Lac Bleu. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Quelque chose d'autre remonta pourtant. La cape en lambeaux d'Harry et une longue traînée de sang d'un rouge effrayant.

- Non… C'est impossible, murmura Ron les yeux exorbités par la vision d'horreur dont il était témoin.

Hermione hocha la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

- Non, non… Harry… Pas toi…

Des larmes embuèrent son regard puis elles s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Pas lui… Pas comme ça…, se lamenta Alana.

Hermione tomba à genoux.

- NON !

Alana l'attrapa par les épaules avant qu'elle ne s'effondre complètement.

- Pourquoi Alana ? Pourquoi ? demanda une Hermione haletante. Pourquoi lui ?

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune prêtresse. Des larmes de douleur y perlaient déjà.

- J'aurais dû lui dire combien je l'aimais Alana… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait… J'avais trop peur de le perdre…

L'expression du visage d'Alana changea. Ce n'était plus la douleur qu'il exprimait mais presque la haine. Elle se leva précipitamment, se dirigea vers Sahya et la menaça de sa baguette.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser l'aider ! J'aurais pu le sauver ! l'accusa-t-elle.

- Alana, tu ne pouvais pas l'aider. Il devait réussir cette mission seul.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on y a gagné ? Hein ? s'emporta la jeune prêtresse. Tous mes efforts n'auront donc servi à rien ?

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Le résultat est le même !

- Alana, calme-toi…

- Me calmer ? Après ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance. Tu m'avais dit qu'il s'en sortirait et maintenant…

- Maintenant, tu dois encore me faire confiance. Je t'ai dit qu'il s'en sortirait et il s'en sortira.

- Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Depuis le début tu n'as fait que me mentir Sahya !

- Jamais je ne t'ai menti ! se défendit la Grande Prêtresse qui commençait elle aussi à perdre son calme.

- Regardez ! annonça une voix.

Tous se retournèrent. Un corps flottait dans l'eau. Un mouvement à peine perceptible dessina une onde dans l'eau. Le corps sortit péniblement de l'eau. Il se leva et tint à peu près sur ses deux jambes. Il avança en titubant, s'écroulant parfois dans l'eau. Il réussit finalement à atteindre la rive, vidé de toute force. Hermione eut du mal à le reconnaître. Harry était vivant ! Il était là devant elle, tenant à peine debout. Elle se releva et courut vers lui. Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Il l'a retint de justesse et tomba à genoux. Elle lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa.

- Harry… Harry…, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle l'embrassa encore.

- Je t'aime Harry, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Il la regarda un instant. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Il l'enlaça, la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put et l'embrassa à son tour.


	23. Un nouveau jour se lève

Personne ne voulait croire à ce miracle et pourtant il avait bien eu lieu. La reine Kerys et ses guerriers avaient transporté Harry jusqu'à sa tente. Des infirmières s'affairaient autour de lui pour le soigner. Il était épuisé et de nombreuses blessures meurtrissaient son corps. Il avait du mal à respirer et il s'agitait sans cesse.

- Hermione… Hermione…, murmura-t-il.

- Elle viendra vous voir lorsque vous irez mieux, le rassura l'une des infirmières.

- Non, je veux la voir maintenant.

- Reposez-vous.

- Mais…

L'infirmière ne l'écoutait déjà plus et elle s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : voir Hermione et la serrer dans ses bras. C'est grâce à elle qu'il avait réussi à vaincre le monstre du Lac Bleu. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il s'était battu pour elle et il avait gagné.

Hermione attendait patiemment dehors, jetant quelques coups d'œil dans la tente pour savoir ce que faisaient les infirmières. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le soigner elle-même. Alana, quant à elle, était partie s'excuser auprès de Sahya. Ron soutenait Hermione et attendait que son ami se rétablisse. Deux heures plus tard, une infirmière vint chercher Hermione et l'emmena près d'Harry. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit et lui souriait. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle.

- J'ai eu si peur Harry…

- A vrai dire moi aussi, affirma-t-il avec un brin d'humour.

Elle leva la tête vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Harry. Tu as failli te faire tuer !

- Je sais. Et c'est grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie…

Elle le dévisagea, touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

- Grâce à moi ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans plus d'explications. Je t'aime Hermione.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa.

Une ombre se matérialisa devant la tente de Sahya. La Grande Prêtresse le remarqua.

- Entre Alana.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, le visage sombre.

- Et bien, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Sahya qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Je suis… désolée, répondit Alana en baissant les yeux.

- Désolée de quoi ? D'avoir défendu ton opinion et de m'avoir montré à quel point je pouvais être négligente ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Sahya sans comprendre.

- Non, je voulais…

- Tu as bien fait Alana. J'ai en effet été négligente et ça a bien failli tuer Harry. C'est à moi de m'excuser auprès de toi.

- Je crois que nous sommes en tort toutes les deux, rectifia la jeune prêtresse avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, je le crois aussi. Je tâcherai de t'écouter un peu plus la prochaine fois, assura Sahya.

- Parfait, dit Alana en prenant un faux air de supériorité. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, nous allons récupérer notre dû.

- Allons-y.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la tente et partirent chercher Harry.

La reine Kerys entendait bien fêter l'événement. Elle convia tous ses compatriotes à un grand banquet et préparait déjà la cérémonie qui récompenserait celui qui avait vaincu le monstre du Lac Bleu. L'un de ses guerriers, ou plutôt l'une de ses guerrières, entra dans la tente d'Harry. Elle lui annonça que la reine l'attendait pour la cérémonie. Harry fut d'abord surpris mais il la suivit sans broncher. Hermione et Ron l'accompagnèrent, bientôt rejoints par Sahya et Alana. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la reine, elle avait quitté son armure de guerrière pour arborer une longue robe en lin au corset de cuir d'une grande finesse. Une couronne en fils d'or et d'argent entrelacés était déposée sur son front et le collier au pendentif en forme de croix ornait son cou. Les Kimaneos avaient érigé une balustrade sur laquelle le trône de la reine avait été installé. Harry était en tête, juste derrière la guerrière qui était venue le chercher, suivi de près par ses amis et une longue escorte de guerriers. La guerrière se prosterna devant la reine Kerys qui, d'un signe de tête, lui demanda de se relever et de laisser la place à leur sauveur. La reine se leva et se mit face à Harry en le sommant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Harry s'exécuta, peu habitué à tant de protocole.

- Toi, Harry, tu as pu montrer à tous le courage dont tu as fait preuve aujourd'hui. Grâce à toi, mon peuple et moi-même allons enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. Pour te remercier et mettre en avant ta bravoure, moi, reine des Kimaneos, je te nomme officiellement Grand Combattant de notre peuple et je t'offre en gage cette Coupe. Afin également que tu n'oublies pas à quel peuple tu appartiens désormais, je te donne officiellement ce poignard, transmis de génération en génération aux souverains de notre peuple. Prends-le et fais-en bon usage Guerrier des Kimaneos.

La reine tendit sa main droite à Harry et lui demanda de se relever. Elle prit la Coupe et le poignard qu'elle donna au Griffondor avec un grand sourire. Alors qu'il allait les saisir, la reine se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci pour ton aide. Et surtout n'oublie jamais ceci : Fina combatok filia savek parens.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda Harry interloqué.

- Tu comprendras le moment venu.

La reine s'éloigna de Harry, lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Alana. Elle lui lança un regard perçant puis lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Pourquoi la reine me regarde-t-elle comme ça ? chuchota la jeune prêtresse à Sahya.

- Elle a dû percer à jour ton identité… répondit tranquillement Sahya à voix basse.

- Quoi ?!

- Chut Alana !

- Comment a-t-elle pu… ?

- Elle est très perspicace et elle possède un léger pouvoir de divination.

- Mais Sahya tu te rends compte des conséquences ?!

- Calme-toi. La reine ne dira rien.

- Elle a dit quelque chose à Harry à l'instant !

- Ce ne doit pas être important.

- Pas si sûr…

- Nous verrons bien.

La reine leva les bras vers le ciel et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Tous étaient heureux, leur vie allait enfin prendre tout son sens. La reine annonça qu'il était tant de faire la fête. Le banquet était prêt et chacun profita de cette journée riches en émotions. Quelques assiettes et verres vides plus tard, les Kimaneos commencèrent à jouer de la musique sur des instruments plus improbables les uns que les autres. Tous les objets qui se trouvaient à leur portée pouvaient leur servir d'instrument et dégager un son particulier. La nuit arriva vite mais ne ralentit pas pour autant la bonne humeur de la fête. Ron s'amusait vivement d'autant que de nombreuses formes généreuses se présentaient à lui.

Harry appréciait les banquets mais ce soir il avait une tout autre envie. Il voulait être seul avec Hermione. Il prit alors la main de la jeune fille et s'éclipsa avec elle dans sa tente. Il alluma quelques bougies, défiant ainsi la pénombre. Ils se rapprochèrent, se regardèrent un long moment, trop contents de pouvoir enfin se retrouver. Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent. Une chaleur intense émana bientôt de leur corps et une soudaine fièvre les envahit. Ils s'embrassaient avec volupté, leurs mains cherchant désespérément la chair. Harry glissa les siennes sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione sans quitter ses lèvres et il le souleva d'un geste précis. La jeune fille frissonna mais ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle l'imita et laissa glisser ses mains sur son corps, explorant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle avait découverte. Il s'aventura sur son cou et entreprit de défaire petit à petit les boutons du jean d'Hermione. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque ce qui la fit frémir. Lorsque le jean glissa jusqu'aux chevilles de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta net et la regarda. Elle comprit qu'il lui demandait la permission de continuer ce qu'elle fit en détachant la ceinture accrochée à la taille du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit, le déposséda de ses lunettes et l'attira vers elle. Progressivement, il abandonna ses derniers vêtements et, la déposant délicatement sur son lit, il s'allongea sur elle. Une vague de sensualité se déposa sur eux et accentua leur désir. Un simple drap vint bientôt couvrir leurs corps brûlants. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, ils devinrent de plus en plus haletants. Puis, dans un dernier élan de tendresse, ils ne firent plus qu'un et leurs cœurs s'emballèrent. Leurs mouvements devenaient de plus en plus assurés. Le temps semblait avoir été arrêté et l'espace n'avait jamais été si serein. Ils profitèrent de chaque instant oubliant qu'ils étaient encore des adolescents. Lorsqu'ils calmèrent leur jeu, leur respiration reprit son rythme normal. Ils se sourirent une nouvelle fois et s'embrassèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient été si heureux, libres. Ils s'endormirent finalement sans quitter les bras de l'autre, les dernières bougies ayant rendu l'âme.


	24. Le dernier Horcruxe

Un rayon de soleil l'éveilla. Alana ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis se leva. Elle enfila sa robe de prêtresse puis sortit de sa tente. Elle passa devant celle d'Harry et se dirigea vers celle de Sahya. Alana entra. La Grande Prêtresse consultait une pierre blanche. Ses mains étaient posées dessus et ses yeux clos. Soudain, le cadre changea. Elles se trouvèrent dans une grotte sombre et inquiétante. Sahya ne bougea pas. Alana se demandait où elles pouvaient bien être mais n'osa pas déranger Sahya. La vision s'accéléra et Alana se trouva au fond de la grotte. Sous ses yeux se matérialisa un bouclier rond en bronze avec en son centre, un blason. Et ce blason représentait un aigle… Alana se pencha et ramassa le bouclier.

- Mais… c'est impossible…

En une fraction de seconde, Alana et Sahya retrouvèrent la lumière et furent à nouveau au centre de la tente de la Grande Prêtresse.

- Sahya, j'ai trouvé le…, commença Alana enthousiaste.

- Le bouclier de Rowena Serdaigle. Je sais.

- Regarde, je l'ai entre les…

- Mains ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, je…

Alana regarda ses mains et put voir qu'elles étaient vides.

- Mais, où est-il passé ?

- Tu as été victime d'une de mes visions Alana.

- D'une de tes visions ? Mais, c'est impossible. Tu es la seule à les voir…

- Plus maintenant. Et c'est grâce à cette pierre.

- La Pierre du Souvenir ?

- Oui. J'ai détourné son pouvoir pour rendre mes visions réelles.

- Ça pourrait être dangereux. Surtout que tes visions sont incontrôlables.

- Plus maintenant. Enfin, plus depuis aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ?

- Le temps et l'espace semblent s'être stabilisés.

- Comment cela est-il possible ?

- Un équilibre a dû se produire cette nuit. Mais, je ne sais pas d'où il peut venir.

- C'est étrange…

- Oui, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Le temps presse Alana d'autant plus que nous avons toujours les Horcruxes à détruire.

- Je sais.

- Nous devons pourtant retrouver le dernier. Ensuite, nous les détruirons.

- Très bien. Nous savons que le bouclier est dans une grotte mais nous ignorons laquelle.

- Il est possible qu'elle soit proche d'ici. Vas chercher Harry, Ron et Hermione et rejoignez-moi dans ma tente. Je vais voir si la reine peut m'en apprendre sur cette grotte.

Alana sortit et commença par réveiller Ron. Il eut du mal à se lever car il avait un mal de tête insupportable.

- Ron, dépêche-toi. Sahya nous attend.

- Oui, oui. J'arrive, articula-t-il dans un bâillement.

Alana se rendit dans la tente d'Hermione mais ne vit personne. Sans s'en préoccuper, elle souleva un pan de celle d'Harry pour y entrer. Elle s'arrêta net. Harry et Hermione étaient encore endormis, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et n'ayant pour seul vêtement que le drap qui les couvrait. Alana baissa le pan de la tente qu'elle venait de soulever et s'y adossa en baissant les yeux. Sahya, qui venait de voir la reine, remarqua Alana et vint à sa rencontre.

- Alana ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-précipitamment la jeune prêtresse.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je…

Elle leva les yeux vers Sahya. Elle semblait déstabilisée. Sahya la supplia du regard de s'expliquer.

- J'ai compris pourquoi l'équilibre est revenu…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Alana souleva un pan de la tente.

- Je vois, comprit Sahya en voyant Harry et Hermione enlacés.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Je vais les réveiller.

- Sahya, non, tu ne devrais pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sahya émit un toussotement assez fort. Harry se réveilla le premier et remarqua avant toute chose que la matinée était fraîche. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que seul le drap le recouvrait, il se leva et s'habilla. Il couvrit un peu plus Hermione et sourit devant ce magnifique spectacle. Elle était paisible, allongée sur le ventre, ses bras entourant amoureusement le coussin qu'Harry venait de quitter. Il sourit, se remémorant rapidement la nuit passée. Un autre toussotement se fit entendre. Harry mit ses lunettes et vit deux femmes à l'entrée de sa tente. Il se présenta à ses visiteuses et parla à voix basse.

- Alana ? Sahya ?

- Bonjour Harry. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Sahya en jetant un regard furtif vers Hermione.

- Euh… oui, répondit-il embarrassé.

- Très bien. Alors, rejoins-moi dans ma tente avec Ron et Hermione. J'ai d'importantes choses à vous dire.

- D'accord.

Alana et Sahya laissèrent Harry et s'éloignèrent. Il se retourna et décida de réveiller Hermione. Il hésita un instant tant il aimait la contempler. Il s'approcha finalement et l'embrassa dans le creux de la nuque. Elle s'étira puis se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour. Il faut que tu te lèves. Alana et Sahya nous attendent.

- J'ai pas envie de me lever…

- Je vais devoir t'y obliger alors…

- Essaie, le défia-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et l'empoigna par la taille. Elle tenta de se débattre en s'enroulant dans les draps mais se laissa vite dominer. - Tu as gagné, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu en doutais ?

- J'espérais mieux me défendre. Je vais m'habiller.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tira le drap sur elle et se changea. Une fois prête, elle sortit en compagnie d'Harry et ils rejoignirent les prêtresses ainsi que Ron qui bâillait à se décrocher la mâchoire.

- Vous voilà enfin, leur dit Sahya.

- Euh… commença Harry.

- Parfait, continua la Grande Prêtresse. Je vous annonce que j'ai retrouvé le dernier Horcruxe : le bouclier de Rowena Serdaigle. Je sais aussi où il se trouve. Regardez.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur la Pierre du Souvenir et ils se trouvèrent dans une grotte.

- Voici la Grotte des Morts. Elle se trouve de l'autre côté de la forêt sacrée des Kimaneos. On raconte que de nombreux esprits la protègent. Ils sont issus de guerriers ou sorciers tués depuis des siècles. Leurs âmes ne peuvent trouver la paix tant qu'ils n'ont pas été vengés. Ils sont extrêmement dangereux aussi je vous conseille de vous souvenir des sortilèges les plus puissants que vous connaissez. Vous en aurez besoin.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Sahya ?

- Je ne pense pas. Comme vous le savez, j'ai les autres Horcruxes à détruire à savoir le Collier du Mérite et le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard qui sont restés au Temple. Je dois m'en occuper au plus vite d'autant plus que…

- Que quoi Sahya ? la pressa Hermione qui sentait un mauvais présage.

- J'ai bien peur… que le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit pour ne pas vous inquiéter mais je sens une présence maléfique se rapprocher de nous…

- Voldemort ? risqua Harry.

- C'est possible. Il faut impérativement que je retourne au Temple. Les autres prêtresses ont besoin de moi. Alana saura vous protéger.  
- Sahya, je ne suis pas sûre de…

- Alana, tu en es parfaitement capable. Désormais, tu auras la charge de récupérer le bouclier et de le détruire avec la coupe. C'est ta mission.

- Très bien. Je saurai m'en montrer digne.

- La reine Kerys m'a donné un plan pour accéder à cette grotte.

Elle le tendit à Alana. En l'observant, la jeune prêtresse interpella Sahya.

- Mais, c'est à au moins à deux jours de marche d'ici !

- En effet. C'est pourquoi vous devez y aller sans moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre autant de temps.

- Je comprends. Nous allons partir immédiatement.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires. Retrouvez-moi au Temple le plus vite possible.

- Bon voyage Sahya, la salua Alana.

- Bon voyage à vous. Ne traînez pas.

Alana et Ron partirent préparer leurs affaires. Hermione prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite mais le jeune homme avait une question à poser à Sahya.

- Vas te préparer. J'ai quelque chose à demander à Sahya, dit-il à Hermione.

- D'accord. Je te rejoins dans ta tente.

- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa et quitta la tente de la Grande Prêtresse. Harry se tourna alors vers Sahya.

- Sahya, je…

- Oui, Harry. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Est-ce que tu comprends la langue des Kimaneos ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la reine m'a dit quelque chose hier et que je n'ai pas compris le sens de sa phrase.

- Je t'écoute.

- Elle m'a dit : _Fina combatok filia savek parens_.

L'expression du visage de Sahya changea. Elle semblait soucieuse et ne savait si elle devait lui traduire cette phrase.

- T'a-t-elle dit autre chose ?

- Elle m'a dit que je comprendrai le moment venu.

- Alors, ne retiens que ceci.

- Mais, Sahya…

- Harry, tu dois savoir que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire…

- Oui, mais…

- La reine Kerys est très perspicace et elle a le pouvoir de deviner la véritable identité de chacun.

- Et je ne dois pas connaître cette identité, c'est ça ? l'accusa Harry.

Sahya ne sut que répondre. Devait-elle se plier à la question d'Harry ?

- Bien. Si la reine t'a dit cela c'est qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison. Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce que signifie cette phrase ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Tu me promets que tu la garderas pour toi ?

- Promis.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, voilà ce qu'elle signifie : _Dans le combat final, la fille sauvera les parents_.

- Ça n'est pas vraiment plus clair… Encore le combat final, je veux bien. Se doit être en rapport avec Voldemort mais… Les parents… De quels parents veut-elle parler ? Et cette fille, qui est-elle ?

- Je ne pourrai pas te répondre malheureusement.

- Bon. Merci Sahya. A bientôt.

- A bientôt Harry.

Harry sortit de la tente de la Grande Prêtresse.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire ça, se réprimanda Sahya. Espérons qu'il ne comprendra pas trop vite.

Sur ses propres paroles, elle continua à se préparer pour retourner au Temple.


	25. Le secret d'Alana

Dehors, Harry marchait lentement vers sa tente, plongé dans ses pensées. Une fille… des parents… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Il sentit bientôt quelqu'un le secouer. Il reconnut Hermione. Elle était surexcitée.

- Harry ! Harry !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

- Mais quoi ?

- Viens, suis-moi !

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la tente d'Alana. La jeune prêtresse était partie rendre une dernière visite à la reine pour demander des précisions sur la grotte.

- Hermione, on ne devrait pas être ici sans Alana !

- Je sais mais j'ai découvert quelque chose…

- Tu as fouillé dans ses affaires ?!

- Harry…

- Hermione, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa tente ?

- Ne parle pas trop fort ! J'avais quelque chose à lui demander…

- Hermione ?

- Je ne voulais pas fouiller, je t'assure mais… Je suis tombée sur quelque chose qui…

- Qui quoi ?

- Qui me prouve que cette fille n'est pas très honnête figure-toi !

- Explique-toi !

- Regarde !

Hermione montra à Harry un petit coffret en bois précieux vieilli par le temps.

- C'est un coffret à bijou et alors ?

- C'est MON coffret à bijou !

- Ton coffret ? Tu plaisantes ?!

- Non, Harry ! Elle me l'a volé !

- Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Alana n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- Ah oui ? Tiens. Regarde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Elle ouvrit le coffret et en sortit un collier en argent. Un H serti de diamant servait de pendentif.

- Il ressemble à s'y méprendre à ton collier…

- C'est MON collier Harry !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi te l'aurait-elle volé ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Apparemment, il n'y a pas qu'à moi qu'elle a volé quelque chose, renchérit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé d'autre ?

- Ça !

Elle sortit une vieille baguette du sac d'Alana. Elle avait perdu sa couleur et était très abîmée. Harry ne comprit pas cette fois.

- C'est une vieille baguette…

- C'est TA baguette Harry !

- Ma baguette n'est pas si vieille Hermione ! Et la mienne est dans ma tente !

- Je crois que si tu vérifies, elle n'y est plus ! Harry, rends-toi à l'évidence ! Alana nous a volé ces objets pour les donner à Voldemort !

- Hermione, c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi les a-t-elle alors ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander !

- Me demander quoi ? demanda une voix de femme derrière eux.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent et virent Alana au pied de sa tente, étonnée de les trouver là.

- Euh…, commença Hermione visiblement troublée.

- Alors, que veux-tu me demander ? l'interrogea à nouveau Alana en s'approchant d'eux.

Hermione cacha le coffret à bijou et la baguette derrière son dos avec la plus grande discrétion possible mais Alana s'en aperçut.

- Euh… rien, nous voulions juste…

- Fouiner dans mes affaires apparemment ! lança-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

La Griffondor présenta avec appréhension ses mains à Alana. La jeune prêtresse devint pâle.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

- Dans ton sac, avoua Hermione.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fouillé ce sac ?

- Je suis tombée dessus par hasard.

Un silence pesant s'installa. La prêtresse ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait la croire ou non. Elle était sous le choc de cette découverte, elle qui avait tout fait pour les cacher jusqu'à présent. Une question brûla bientôt la langue d'Hermione. Elle voulait savoir comment Alana s'était procurée ces objets et dans quel but. Elle rompit le silence.

- Maintenant que je les ai trouvés, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu les avais dans ton sac ? risqua Hermione.

Harry la regarda, outré par son audace.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua la jeune prêtresse.

- Si, au contraire ! Ces objets appartiennent à Harry et à moi et je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu les as en ta possession !

- Ces objets, comme tu dis, m'appartiennent Hermione…

- Quoi ?!

La Griffondor resta bouche bée. A son grand regret, Alana devait s'expliquer. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle sortit momentanément de sa tente et partit chercher Ron sous la stupéfaction des deux autres Griffondor. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. Ron fut surpris de voir ces deux amis plantés au milieu de la tente d'Alana.

- Asseyez-vous, leur suggéra-t-elle. Ça risque d'être difficile à entendre…

- Entendre quoi ? demanda Ron innocemment.

- Entendre le pourquoi du comment Hermione a trouvé certains objets dans mon sac, répondit nonchalamment Alana en désignant les mains de la sorcière.

Ils s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent tous autour d'une table. Hermione déposa le coffret à bijou, le collier et la baguette au centre. La prêtresse prit une grande inspiration.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, ce coffret m'appartient ou plutôt, il appartenait à ma mère. Elle me l'a donné avant mon voyage ici. Je le garde précieusement avec moi. Il a une grande valeur tout comme le collier qu'il contient. Voilà pourquoi je possède ces objets Hermione. Quant à la baguette, elle appartenait à mon père. Ma mère me l'a donnée le jour de mes 17 ans. Voilà, tu es satisfaite ?

- Je ne te crois pas…

- Tu devrais c'est pourtant la vérité.

- C'est impossible. Absolument impossible !

- Euh… je ne voudrais pas m'en mêler mais… je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'Alana possède ces objets familiaux nous concerne, intervint Ron qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Il nous concerne au plus au point Ron ! s'emporta Hermione. Ces objets appartiennent à Harry et à moi !

- Ils vous ont appartenu ! lâcha Alana prise d'une soudaine colère.

Un silence glacial s'installa alors. Hermione fixa la jeune prêtresse complètement abasourdie. Harry et Ron la dévisagèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? la questionna timidement Harry pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien reçu la bonne information.

- J'ai dit que ces objets vous ont effectivement appartenu… répondit Alana en retrouvant son calme. Et plus exactement… 20 ans plus tôt.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai 20 ans Hermione. Mon père est mort à 17 ans…

La Griffondor hocha inlassablement la tête de gauche à droite en répétant : « C'est impossible… C'est impossible… ». Devant son scepticisme, Alana prit sa baguette et fit apparaître son nom dans les airs : **ALANA TERI PHILTROY**. Elle mélangea les lettres et ils purent lire : **LILY HARIANA POTTER**.

- Je suis votre fille, avoua-t-elle à Harry et Hermione.

Complètement désemparés, les trois sorciers se contentèrent de la regarder avec incompréhension. Elle baissa les yeux vers le coffret et le collier laissés au centre de la table et attendit un moment avant de reprendre ses explications. Elle leva alors les yeux vers les trois Griffondor qui ne cessaient de la dévisager avec anxiété. Des milliers de questions traversèrent leurs esprits et ils ne savaient pas par où commencer.

- Tu es… tu es… commença Hermione qui tentait désespérément de finir sa phrase.

- Si réelle ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Alana.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Vous ne rêvez pas je vous assure. Je ne suis pas venue pour vous nuire mais au contraire pour changer au mieux l'avenir.

- Changer l'avenir ? l'interrogea Harry quelque peu déboussolé. Comment ?

- En détruisant Voldemort avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. Je viens d'un monde de terreur et de sang. En te tuant, il a acquit un pouvoir immense et il règne sur le monde sorcier avec une telle austérité que le moindre individu qui ose lui barrer la route est exécuté sur-le-champ dans des douleurs abominables. Les écoles de sorcelleries ne sont ouvertes que dans le but de former d'autres partisans. La magie blanche a quasiment disparu. Je suis une des seules, avec ma famille, à encore la pratiquer et à lui tenir tête mais nos forces s'affaiblissent. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de revenir au moment où son règne a commencé c'est-à-dire à partir de cette fameuse année où vous avez décidé de rechercher et détruire les horcruxes.

Un lourd silence envahit à nouveau l'atmosphère. Hésitant, Harry prit finalement la parole.

- Euh… et… tu penses… réussir à… le tuer ?

- Je l'espère Harry. J'ai acquis grâce aux enseignements de la Grande Prêtresse d'autres pouvoirs et je prie pour les utiliser au mieux. Si j'échoue dans ma tentative pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien n'aura changé. Ou pire… il se pourrait même qu'il devienne encore plus puissant.

- Voldemort a donc eu raison de moi, se lamenta Harry.

- Oui. Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je suis ton _dernier espoir_.

Malgré ces révélations, Hermione semblait toujours aussi sceptique. Alana le remarqua.

- Vous devez me croire. Le temps nous est compté, les supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne demande pas mieux Alana mais… Avoue que c'est difficile à digérer…, lui souligna Hermione.

- Tu veux une preuve ? Pose-moi une question dont tu seras la seule à connaître la réponse.

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis se lança.

- D'où te vient le prénom d'Hariana ?

- C'est celui de ta grand-mère. Tu me l'as donné pour lui rendre hommage car elle a veillé sur toi de nombreuses années et elle te manquait depuis sa disparition. C'est pour cela aussi que tu m'as offert le cadeau le plus précieux qu'elle t'avait transmis : son coffret à bijou et son collier.

- C'est exact, admit Hermione. Mais… ça fait quand même drôle de parler à… sa propre fille… Et qui est plus âgée que vous par-dessus le marché !

- Je sais que ça semble saugrenu, approuva Alana. Mais… vous êtes prêts à me suivre ?

- Moi oui, dit Harry avec détermination. Après tout, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.

- Merci.

- Je te suis également, concéda Hermione. Et… je suis désolée d'avoir douté de tes intentions.

- Ce n'est rien. Et toi Ron ?

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, pas vrai ? répondit-il avec un brin d'humour.

- Ne perdons pas plus de temps alors. Le dernier Horcruxe nous attend ! Allez chercher vos affaires.

- On y va, répondirent les Griffondor à l'unisson.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la tente. Une nouvelle quête les attendait et pas des moindres…


	26. Petites confidences

Lorsque les Griffondor furent prêts, ils rejoignirent Alana dans sa tente. Elle les conduisit vers la tente de la reine car elle lui avait promis d'aller la voir avant de partir pour la Grotte des Morts. Kerys les accompagna alors jusqu'à la forêt sacrée et leur souhaita bonne chance. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. La forêt leur parut plus sombre que la dernière fois. Tout en continuant leur route, ils posèrent de nombreuses questions à Alana. Ils voulaient en savoir plus ce qui était normal vu les révélations qu'elle venait de leur faire.

- Comment es-tu arrivée dans notre monde ? questionna Ron avec intérêt.

- Sahya m'a ouvert une porte temporelle dans la Fontaine des Espaces. Je me suis retrouvée sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai ensuite suivi votre route en laissant le maximum d'indices afin que vous me retrouviez.

- Suivi notre route ?

- Oui Harry. Je savais exactement où vous iriez. Ma mère m'avait raconté votre aventure et je connaissais les moindres recoins que vous aviez visités. J'ai créé de toute pièce une voyante, Mrs Gins, qui a accosté Hermione. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les voyantes mais vu ce qu'elle lui a dit, la curiosité d'Hermione allait prendre le dessus !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? s'informa Harry.

- Euh… rien, rougit Hermione. Rien de très important. Elle me proposait juste de me dévoiler les futurs résultats de mes ASPICS…

- Comme si tu avais besoin de les connaître ! s'exclama Ron. Tout le monde sait que tu les auras tes ASPICS !

- Ils ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment ! lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Enfin bref, reprit Alana pour atténuer la dispute. Pour résumer, je savais absolument tout. Les endroits que vous aviez explorés, quels étaient les Horcruxes et où ils étaient cachés.

- Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de les chercher alors ?! Si tu savais déjà tout ! se surprit Ron.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous connaissiez mon identité et surtout que vous me preniez pour une partisane de Voldemort !

- C'est pourtant ce qu'on a fait, reconnut Hermione.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter…

- Et sinon, pourrais-tu nous en dire un peu plus sur… ta vie ? l'interrogea la Griffondor.

- Si tu veux. Par où commencer ? Bon. Mon père est mort avant ma naissance et n'a donc jamais eu connaissance de mon existence. Ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de le lui avouer avant qu'il soit tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Complètement désemparée, elle se consola dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ils se sont mariés et ils ont veillé sur moi. Mon père adoptif m'a toujours considérée comme sa propre fille. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants. Ma mère voulait rester fidèle à mon père en quelque sorte. Mais revenons aux Horcruxes car c'est pour l'instant le plus important. En effet, lors de votre voyage, vous aviez retrouvé tous les Horcruxes…

- Ça c'est bon à savoir ! se réjouit Ron.

- Oui, à part que vous ne les aviez pas tous détruits. Sahya, qui a croisé votre route, a pu détruire le Collier du Mérite et le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Vous aviez réussi à détruire la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle mais pas le Bouclier de Rowena Serdaigle. Ce sera à moi de le faire.

- Tu penses y arriver ?

- Je pense que NOUS allons y arriver Hermione. Enfin, j'espère que nous réussirons avant que…

- Avant que quoi ? questionna immédiatement Harry.

- Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'aperçoive de mon absence…

- De ton absence ? Comment ça ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je suis partie du futur et j'ai donc déstabilisé le temps et l'espace. De nombreuses modifications se sont produites ici et il est fort probable qu'il en soit de même dans l'avenir. Lorsqu'il s'en apercevra, il tentera certainement de me retrouver et de m'empêcher par tous les moyens de le vaincre.

- Ton Voldemort du futur pourrait venir ici ?! s'étrangla Ron.

- C'est très probable. Et je dirais même que nous sommes sûrs de le voir ici d'un moment à l'autre.

- Génial ! Comme si un seul ne nous suffisait pas ! se lamenta Ron soudainement découragé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Celui qui nous intéresse est le Voldemort du passé. Enfin… celui de votre présent très exactement. S'il meurt, celui du futur aussi. Et il sera plus facile de vaincre celui de votre monde que le mien !

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant de longues heures. Alana était à présent soulagée. Elle ne supportait plus ce lourd secret. Maintenant, elle pouvait continuer sereinement sa mission. La nuit commença à tomber aussi Alana décida qu'il était temps de se reposer. Ils avaient presque autant de route à faire le lendemain. Ils trouvèrent une clairière et s'y installèrent. Ils s'endormirent tous sans résistance au milieu de la forêt sacrée…

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il s'étira et admira un petit rayon de soleil qui s'était matérialisé entre deux arbres. Il se leva et s'avança vers le point d'eau qui bordait la clairière. Il se débarbouilla puis s'assit au bord de l'eau. Il se remémora les paroles d'Alana. Ainsi, il allait mourir et permettre à Voldemort d'être le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il ait été donné de voir. Il soupira longuement. Etait-ce donc ça son destin ? Mourir en laissant derrière lui un monstre sanguinaire, son amour et une fille qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Indéniablement, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Alana qui lui souriait.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ça va, mentit-il.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dévoilé mon existence et ce qui allait arriver…

- Je suis content de connaître la vérité. Et dire que j'ai failli ne jamais te rencontrer…

Alana eut du mal à retenir une larme. Ce que venait de lui dire Harry, son père en somme, la toucha énormément.

- D'ailleurs… je voulais te demander… Comment doit-on t'appeler maintenant ? Lily ou Alana ?

- Garde Alana. Tu m'appelleras Lily lorsque tout sera fini.

- Lorsque… _Dans le combat final, la fille sauvera les parents_ ? C'est ça ?

Alana resta interdite un moment.

- Qui… Qui t'a dit ça ?!

- La reine Kerys quand elle m'a donné la Coupe. C'est une prophétie ?

- …

- Alana ?

- Et bien… si s'en est une, je ne la connaissais pas.

- Tu penses qu'elle se réalisera ?

- Je l'espère sincèrement Harry. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

- EH ! OH ! HARRY ! ALANA ! les appela Ron en agitant les bras. VOUS VENEZ ?

- ON ARRIVE ! lui répondit Alana en criant suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- Allons-y, lui dit Harry.

Ils rejoignirent Hermione et Ron qui s'étaient enfin levés. Ils mangèrent un peu puis continuèrent leur route. Au bout de trois heures de marche, ils atteignirent la Grotte des Morts.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Alana. J'aurais cru que nous mettrions plus de temps à arriver.

- La carte est peut-être trompeuse, supposa Hermione.

- C'est possible. Bien. Allons-y.

- T'es sûre qu'on doit rentrer là-dedans ? demanda Ron perplexe.

- Malheureusement, oui, admit Alana. Je te croyais plus courageux…

- Mais je le suis ! se renfrogna Ron.

- Parfait. Après toi, lui suggéra la jeune prêtresse.

Ron s'avança prudemment dans la grotte mais ne semblait guère rassuré. Alana le suivit de près, Harry et Hermione sur ses talons. Des bruits étrangement sourds parvinrent bientôt à leurs oreilles…


	27. La Grotte des Morts

Les sorciers allumèrent leurs baguettes afin de trancher l'obscurité du lieu. En passant ses mains sur la paroi rugueuse, Hermione s'écorcha à plusieurs reprises. Une atmosphère pesante les enveloppa. Ils eurent de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Des volutes blanches firent leur apparition et entourèrent bientôt les sorciers, les traversant même parfois. Des cris déchirants les firent frissonner. Ils avançaient prudemment. Ron menait toujours ses amis mais plus il avançait moins il était sûr de suivre la bonne route. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit tout entier. Il entendait des voix lui murmurer qu'il devait faire demi-tour, que ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas là. Il en avisa Alana.

- Continue tout droit, le conseilla-t-elle. Ne te fie surtout pas à cette sensation.

- Facile à dire !

Après quelques minutes, Hermione se sentit faiblir. Peu à peu, elle sentait que son corps n'arrivait plus à suivre ce que lui dictait son esprit. L'image de la Grotte vacilla dangereusement, se troubla complètement puis disparut. Harry eut tout juste le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre de tout son poids sur le sol. Après quelques instants, elle reprit connaissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu t'es évanouie, lui répondit Harry avec anxiété. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui. C'était juste un vertige.

- Nous devons continuer… les incita Alana, pressante.

Harry releva Hermione et, lorsqu'elle lui assura qu'elle pouvait marcher seule, ils poursuivirent leur expédition. D'horribles sons graves provenaient du fond de la grotte, mêlés aux cris stridents des spectres qu'ils apercevaient. En effet, les volutes blanches qu'ils avaient vues à l'entrée de la grotte n'étaient autres que les Morts qui hantaient les lieux. Les sorciers se sentirent de moins en moins rassurés. Une étrange sensation de culpabilité étreignit leur cœur. Ils se reprochèrent intérieurement tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu faire : les insultes blessantes, les morts dont ils étaient ou se croyaient responsables. Harry vit tour à tour les visages de ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore se matérialiser dans son esprit. Ils les voyaient l'accusant de n'avoir rien fait pour eux, pour leur sauver la vie.

- Non ce n'est pas ma faute, tenta de se convaincre Harry à mi-voix. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard inquiet d'Alana. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Harry savait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle devait croire qu'elle serait responsable de sa mort. Tout comme lui, elle sentait que ses parents auraient certainement survécu si elle n'était jamais venue au monde.

Les bruits sourds reprirent de plus belle et les fantômes ne cessaient de se fondre dans leurs corps. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils se morfondaient…

- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… , les informa Ron.

- C'est normal, ajouta Alana. Les spectres qui hantent cette grotte cherchent à se venger et ils portent toute la culpabilité de leur mort sur nous. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils nous accusent également des morts que nous avons provoquées ou que nous provoquerons. Si nous cédons à cette pression psychologique, nous mourrons de désespoir tant la souffrance sera atroce.

- Génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? questionna Ron au bord de la nausée.

- Nous devons passer outre…

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! renchérit-il.

- Je sais Ron. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Pensez à des moments heureux, ça vous aidera.

Quelques mètres supplémentaires accentuèrent leur sensation de culpabilité et leurs remords s'intensifièrent. La douleur morale devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Ils voyaient la mort à chaque pas. Ils sentaient la torture déchirer leur chair.

- Nous devons résister, pria Alana. Nous devons résister…

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'elle vit un squelette à terre encore couvert de haillons. Elle étouffa un cri, bloqua sa respiration et recula de quelques pas. Elle heurta finalement Harry qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas… marmonna-t-elle. Je ne peux pas…

- Ne crains rien Hermione, tenta de la rassurer Harry.

- C'est trop dur Harry. Je n'y arriverai pas…

- Il le faut. Nous devons réussir.

- Cette douleur est trop insupportable. Mon cœur ne suivra plus très longtemps…

Elle laissa échapper une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue droite. D'un revers de main, Harry la fit disparaître. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains puis l'embrassa. Une intense chaleur dissipa les mauvaises sensations qu'ils éprouvaient. Hermione apprécia ce moment de répit mais il fut de courte durée. Ils atteignirent avec grand peine le fond de la grotte. Ils aperçurent le bouclier déposé à terre, tel un objet abandonné. Sentant un désespoir grandissant l'envahir, Alana se précipita vers le bouclier afin de s'en saisir au plus vite et quitter cet endroit. A peine l'eut-elle touché qu'elle fut prise d'une redoutable souffrance. Elle tomba à genoux, lâcha sa baguette et se tordit dans tous les sens. Elle exprimait les mêmes supplices que le sortilège ENDOLORIS. Les Griffondor se précipitèrent vers elle et l'éloignèrent du bouclier, pensant très justement qu'il en était la cause. La jeune prêtresse avait une respiration saccadé.

- Nous ne pourrons pas… l'emporter… avec nous. Nous devons… le détruire… ici ! leur dit-elle, haletante.

- Mais Alana, nous n'aurons jamais assez de forces pour lutter contre ces « horreurs » et détruire le bouclier ! lui répondit Ron, pris d'une soudaine lucidité.

- C'est la seule solution…

- Alana, pourquoi tu t'es approchée du bouclier ? lui demanda Hermione. Tu devais bien savoir ce que tu risquais, non ?

- Oui mais… je pensais qu'en venant d'une autre époque, il ne m'atteindrait pas…

Elle se releva avec l'aide des Griffondor puis se plaça à quelques mètres en face du bouclier.

- Il est temps d'en finir ! affirma-t-elle avec une détermination sans précédent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Alana ? Comment peut-on détruire le bouclier ? la questionna Harry avec précipitation.

Il souhaitait lui aussi en finir au plus vite. La jeune fille hésita un moment.

- Je suis la seule à connaître le sortilège qui permettra de détruire le bouclier. Utilisez tous les sorts que vous maîtrisez afin d'éloigner les spectres. Je serai ainsi moins soumise à leur pression et je pourrai réciter plus facilement mon incantation.

- Très bien. Mettons-nous en place, ordonna Harry.

- Placez-vous autour de moi. J'ai besoin de votre protection.

Les Griffondor s'exécutèrent, baguette au poing.

- Vous êtes prêts ? leur demanda Alana.

- Prêts, assura Harry.

- Dans ce cas, que les festivités commencent !

Les trois sorciers commencèrent à lancer de multiples sorts anti-spectres. Les quelques fantômes qui se présentaient à eux n'eurent même pas le temps de les approcher. Alana resta tout d'abord silencieuse. Elle devait à tout prix réciter la formule sans faute. Elle se remémora précisément ces termes en fermant les yeux, les mains ouvertes telle une prière : **Avisa destructem litere et figerat jadis mortem disparat**.

- Avisa destructem litere et figerat jadis mortem disparat, récita-t-elle les yeux toujours clos. Avisa destructem litere et figerat jadis mortem disparat… Avisa destructem litere et figerat jadis mortem disparat !

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son iris brun d'origine devint bleu. Un bleu intense rappelant la pureté d'un océan. Elle continua sa récitation, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots. Les Griffondor faisaient de leur mieux pour éloigner leurs agresseurs mais… ils devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. La pression s'accentua encore. Des images effrayantes s'insinuèrent dans leurs esprits. Leurs plus grandes peurs se dessinaient devant leurs yeux… Hermione se vit tuer sa propre fille à peine née ; Harry croisa le regard flamboyant de Voldemort, assassinant toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et Ron se vit en traître, livrant ses amis et sa famille au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur concentration devint incertaine. Ils se plièrent peu à peu, tentant de résister autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Alana, quant à elle, entendit bientôt des mots d'une cruauté perverse résonnés dans sa tête.

_- Tu ne réussiras jamais la mission que tu mènes… Tu ne sauveras pas ton avenir et tu permettras même au plus grand sorcier de ce monde de s'emparer de ton âme et de celle de ton père… Oui… ton père que tu livreras de ton plein gré à ton pire ennemi…_

- Jamais ! répondit-elle à la fin de son incantation. Jamais…

_- Tu n'es pas assez forte… Tu mourras en laissant derrière toi un monde de chaos…_

- Non, je réussirai ! Avisa destructem litere et figerat…

_- Tes efforts sont vains… Laisse la mort apporter ton salut et celui de tes parents…_

- Jamais… Jamais…

_- Tu vois… Tu ne peux pas résister plus longtemps… Pars… Pars dans l'autre monde… Tu n'auras pas d'autre paix…_

- Avisa destructem litere et figerat jadis mortem disparat. **Avisa destructem litere et figerat jadis mortem disparat**. **AVISA DESTRUCTEM LITERE ET FIGERAT JADIS MORTEM DISPARAT** !

_- Tu n'y arriveras pas… La magie dont tu disposes est trop faible… Tu n'es qu'une misérable sorcière… tu n'as jamais eu aucun talent…_

- C'est faux ! Mes parents sont de grands sorciers. Ils m'ont transmis leur magie. Elle coule dans mes veines !

_- C'est ce que tu crois… mais tes parents n'ont jamais souhaité ta naissance… Tu leur as volé leur magie !_

- Non, c'est faux…

_- Ils ne t'ont pas désirée… Ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir d'enfant…_

Alana se sentit faiblir. Les spectres avaient raison. Sa venue au monde n'était pas attendue. Et si tout était vrai ? Si tous ses efforts ne servaient à rien ? Tous ses espoirs ne se réaliseraient certainement pas. Le passé ne peut être changé. C'est évident. Comment a-t-elle pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il pourrait en être autrement ? Mais…

- Ne les écoute pas Alana… , entendit-elle comme un murmure derrière son dos.

Elle reconnut la voix d'Harry. Elle retrouva son courage.

- Oui… c'est impossible… ma venue ici n'est pas anodine j'en suis sûre…

_- En effet… c'est toi qui précipiteras ce monde dans le néant…_

- Non… c'est moi qui lui permettrai de sortir des ténèbres… Qui le libèrerai !

_- Le libérer de ton emprise…_

- Non…

_- De ta soif de vengeance…_

- Non…

_- De ton âme !_

- JAMAIS ! **AVISA DESTRUCTEM LITERE ET FIGERAT JADIS MORTEM DISPARAT !**

En une fraction de seconde, une vague de lumière éblouissante envahit la grotte. Des cris de douleur résonnèrent en tout sens. Les trois Griffondor se protégèrent les yeux du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Le bouclier trembla dangereusement puis se brisa en mille morceaux, se dispersant dans la grotte. Alana tomba à genoux. La grotte redevint sombre et silencieuse.

- J'ai réussi… murmura la jeune prêtresse.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants puis, en se levant, elle se tourna vers les Griffondor.

- J'ai réussi ! leur dit-elle. J'ai détruit l'un des Horcruxes !

Harry ne lui adressa qu'un sourire pour toute réponse. Alana le lui rendit. Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse. Les Griffondor se levèrent péniblement.

- Je vais détruire la Coupe aussi, assura Alana.

Elle la sortit de son sac et la déposa sur le sol. Elle reprit la même position et récita à nouveau son incantation.

- Avisa destructem litere et figerat jadis mortem disparat. **Avisa destructem litere et figerat jadis mortem disparat**. **AVISA DESTRUCTEM LITERE ET FIGERAT JADIS MORTEM DISPARAT** !

Une nouvelle vague de lumière s'échappa de ses mains et frappa la Coupe de plein fouet. Elle éclata sans résistance. Dans la pénombre retrouvée de la Grotte des Morts, Alana afficha un sourire radieux.

- Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas, se dit-elle.

Elle savait que tout allait se jouer. Elle avait enfin la chance de tout changer. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, Hermione et Ron. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle s'avança vers eux et s'apprêtait à leur dire de rejoindre Sahya lorsqu'une voix perçante retentit dans sa tête…


	28. Un affrontement à deux visages

Alana se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles et tomba à genoux.

- Alana qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry en se précipitant vers elle.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! NON ! cria-t-elle.

- Alana ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! insista Harry.

La jeune prêtresse ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et elle s'immobilisa. D'innombrables images lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle voyait le Temple, ses disciples et la Grande Prêtresse baignant dans une mare de sang. Deux ombres noires parcouraient l'édifice de long en large et cette voix qui l'appelait… « Alana… Alana… Sauve-nous… ».

- Sahya ! NON ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses yeux reprirent vie et la jeune prêtresse regarda Harry apeurée.

- Vite ! Il faut rejoindre le Temple. Sahya est en danger !

Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la Grotte mais la route allait être longue. Alana le savait et elle cherchait désespérément un moyen plus rapide d'arriver au Temple. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint des paroles de la Grande Prêtresse lors de son enseignement : « Dans chaque lieu se trouve une porte ».

- Mais bien sûr ! se dit-elle en se plaquant une main sur le front. Il y a une porte… mais où peut-elle bien être…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Alana ? demanda Hermione.

- Il y a une porte dans la Grotte !

- Quoi ?!

- Oui Hermione. J'en suis sûre. Il y a une porte ! La seule question est : où peut-elle bien être ?

- On est pas sorti alors !

- Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione. Cherchons-la !

Les Griffondor passèrent leurs mains sur les parois, essayant de voir si un passage pouvait être ouvert. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Après plusieurs minutes, ils commençaient à perdre espoir de voir une porte se dessiner. C'est alors que Ron, pris d'une certaine lassitude, se plaqua sur la seule paroi lisse qui existait. Il s'enfonça subitement à travers la roche puis se fondit au décor.

- Ron ? Ron où es-tu ? appela soudain Alana qui ne le voyait plus depuis un moment.

- Ben, je suis là, répondit ce dernier.

- Où ça ?

- Là, répéta-t-il agacé.

- Je suis désolée Ron mais je ne te vois pas !

Il s'avança de quelques pas et Alana sursauta en le voyant sortir de la roche.

- Mais, Ron, d'où tu viens ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis jamais parti !

- Mais si ! Tu avais disparu !

- Non ! J'étais là-bas ! lui assura-t-il en désignant la paroi lisse.

- Oh Ron, tu es génial ! le félicita Hermione. Tu as trouvé la porte !

- Quel porte ?!

- Celle qui nous permettra de retourner plus rapidement au Temple ! Tu es vraiment doué vieux ! le complimenta Harry.

- Ah bon ?!

- Mais oui Ron ! Merci. Allons-y, les incita Alana.

Elle passa sa main sur la paroi et elle prit la couleur de la roche.

- Tenez-moi la main ! Eleus Templum !

Ils traversèrent la roche et se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du Temple. Il était plongé dans une obscurité rappelant les ténèbres. Ils avancèrent prudemment, Alana en tête. Le Temple semblait vide et pourtant… lorsqu'ils approchèrent de l'autel une vision d'horreur s'empara d'eux. Toutes les jeunes prêtresses étaient étendues sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang. Aucune n'avait été épargnée pas même Enel. Ron la vit à quelques mètres de lui. Il se précipita vers elle. Son corps était froid. Son visage était déformé par la terreur. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme pour effacer sa souffrance. Sa gorge se serra et une larme mêlant douleur et amertume glissa le long de sa joue. Il se tourna vers Alana, le regard plein de haine. Il reposa délicatement Enel, se leva et se planta devant Alana. Ses lèvres tremblaient sous la colère.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Alana !

- Ron je…

- Si tu ne nous avais pas séparés, Enel serait venue avec nous ! Et tout ça… tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- Ron écoute je…

- Non toi écoute ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu n'as amené que des problèmes en venant ici ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû être là !

- Ron ! intervint Hermione. Alana n'y est pour rien !

- Tu la défends parce que c'est ta fille mais tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison !

- Ron, ça suffit ! ordonna Harry.

- Si tu savais ce que c'est que de perdre la personne qu'on aime tu comprendrais ! lui rétorqua-t-il.

Harry le foudroya du regard. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. Devant les paroles blessantes de Ron, Hermione perdit son sang froid et le gifla.

- Tu es pitoyable Ron ! La douleur te fait dire n'importe quoi ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur.

- Pardon Harry. Je ne voulais pas…, s'excusa-t-il en se frottant la joue.

Un mouvement juste à côté de l'autel les fit sursauter. Alana reconnu immédiatement Sahya et se précipita vers elle. La Grande Prêtresse était blessée. Elle baignait elle aussi dans son sang mais elle était encore vivante.

- Sahya…

- Alana… j'ai détruit le Collier et le Médaillon…

- Je sais Sahya… Je sais…

- Il est là…

- Qui ? Qui est là Sahya ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te soigner et le détruire une fois pour toutes.

- Non… Il n'est pas seul…

- Comment ça ?

- Ils sont là… tous les deux…

- Quoi ?!

- Méfie-toi d'eux Alana… Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi…

- Bien sûr que si ! Et d'ailleurs, comment est-il possible qu'il ait tué toutes les prêtresses ? Et qu'il ait pu te blesser ?

- Il a empoisonné l'eau du Temple… Il a réussi à nous retirer notre immortalité et en a profité pour toutes nous anéantir… Le règne des Prêtresses de Fallen arrive à sa fin…

- Ne dis pas ça Sahya ! Je vais vous sauver… Toutes… Sans exception… Lorsqu'il mourra, tout redeviendra comme avant…

Sahya n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle quitta le monde des vivants.

- Sahya ! Non…

Alana sentit son cœur se déchirer. Des larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de ses joues. Elle serra une dernière fois la Grande Prêtresse dans ses bras puis la déposa sur le sol en lui fermant les yeux.

- Oh… mais que voilà une belle réunion de famille, dit soudainement une voix grave et sifflante derrière une colonne.

Alana leva brusquement la tête en direction de la voix. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas deviner de qui elle provenait. Une ombre se dessina puis une deuxième derrière une autre colonne.

- Toi…

- Tu veux dire nous ! rectifia la deuxième ombre de sa voix cassée.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Tu as parfaitement raison de commencer ta prière… continua l'ombre à la voix cassée.

- Alana ? l'appela Hermione.

- Reste là Hermione !

La Griffondor fit un léger pas en avant mais s'immobilisa rapidement lorsque l'ombre à la voix grave la menaça de sa baguette.

- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta fille !

L'ombre sortit peu à peu de la pénombre tout en maintenant sa baguette en direction d'Hermione. La jeune fille manqua de s'évanouir en distinguant le visage de son agresseur. Ce n'était plus un être humain mais une silhouette filiforme au visage complètement reptilien qui se présenta sous ses yeux. Un long manteau noir orné d'une marque verte le couvrant entièrement était le seul vêtement qu'il portait. Harry reconnut la Marque des Ténèbres et un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut le dos. Ron resta figé telle une statue de marbre. L'ombre à la voix cassée se présenta alors elle aussi et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenaient deux personnages absolument semblables, seules quelques années devaient les séparer. Son visage était moins reptilien mais tout aussi effrayant.

- Tiens…, Potter, remarqua la première ombre.

- Voldemort…, reconnut Harry.

- Oh… je vois que malgré les années je n'ai pas changé…

- Il est difficile d'oublier un tel visage, répliqua Harry.

- En effet…

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois ! l'attaqua Alana en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Nous avons détruit tous tes précieux Horcruxes…

- Peut-être mais… tu ne m'as pas tué moi !

- Pas encore…

Un ricanement sonore retentit dans tout le Temple.

- Tu crois peut-être que tu auras raison de moi !

- Parfaitement !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir alors !

Il pointa sa baguette sur Alana.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

La jeune fille eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup mortel.

- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Occupez-vous de VOTRE Voldemort ! Vite !

Les Griffondor reprirent leurs esprits et s'emparèrent de leur baguette.

- NON ! cria le visage reptilien.

Il lança un sort et envoya les trois sorciers à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire mon empire !

- Ton empire ? Tu veux plutôt dire ton cimetière !

- TAIS-TOI ! J'aurais dû te tuer tant qu'il était encore tant !

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer…

- Dans notre monde futur, non mais… dans ce passé SI !

Alors que les Griffondor se relevaient et se préparaient à attaquer, il fit signe à son homologue de s'emparer d'Hermione.

- Lâche-la ! lui cria Alana. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? reprit la voix cassée. Si je la tue, je te tue aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Alana ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

- Hermione ! appela Harry. Laisse-la tranquille ! Ce n'est pas elle que tu veux mais MOI !

- Exact Potter ! Mais quoi de plus facile que de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui t'est cher…

Harry bouillait sur place. Il lui avait enlevé ses parents, son parrain et maintenant Hermione. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de lui faire du mal.

- Laisse-la Voldemort et conduis-toi en un sorcier digne !

- JE suis un sorcier digne Potter ! Et je vais te le prouver !

- NON !

Il lâcha la jeune sorcière et lança un sort sur Ron. Le Griffondor le reçut en pleine poitrine et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

- RON ! NON ! cria Harry.

- Alors, Potter ? Ne suis-je pas un sorcier digne de ce nom ?

Des flammes d'une rare intensité embrasaient les yeux d'Harry.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche… Vous êtes DEUX LÂCHES malgré les années qui vous séparent !

- NE DIS PAS ÇA POTTER ! s'emporta le Voldemort du futur.

- Vous n'êtes que des LÂCHES !

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- HARRY !

- HERMIONE NON !

- PROTECTEUS !

Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. Il la serra contre lui, pensant que tout était fini. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione blottie contre lui. En levant la tête, il aperçut qu'un bouclier les protégeait. A quelques mètres d'eux, Alana avait sortit sa vieille baguette et la tenait droit devant elle.

- Tu ne les tueras pas que tu viennes du futur ou du présent !

- Tu ne pourras pas les sauver ! Ils sont perdus ! lui répondit le Voldemort du futur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ligatere novam sectus !

De gigantesques lianes magiques sortirent du sol et entourèrent les deux Voldemort.

- Ton tour de passe-passe ne m'arrêtera pas !

- Toi non mais lui oui !

Le Voldemort du futur écarquilla les yeux, les faisant presque sortir de leurs orbites.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Ah oui ? Harry ! Hermione ! Répétez après moi ! MORTEUS LIBER !

- MORTEUS LIBER !

Un puissant sort d'un bleu intense s'échappa de leur baguette et frappèrent le Voldemort du présent. Celui-ci se désintégra petit à petit puis tomba sous forme de poussière dans un hurlement à faire trembler les murs.

- NON !

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Ton empire n'existera pas !

Le visage reptilien poussa un cri déchirant. La même lumière bleu intense le traversa de toutes parts et il se fondit lui aussi en poussière. C'était fini… Enfin fini…

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, soulagés.

- Ron ! s'inquiéta Hermione.

Les deux Griffondor se précipitèrent vers son corps sans vie.

- Alana…

- Il va s'en sortir Harry…

- Mais comment ?

- La magie utilisée par le Voldemort du futur va bientôt s'effacer…

Le soleil pénétra au cœur du Temple et ramena à la vie tous ses occupants. Le sang disparut peu à peu et les prêtresses se levèrent. Elles semblaient sortir d'un long sommeil. Ron restait immobile. Hermione commença à pleurer. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Finalement, dans cette lutte, ils avaient perdu un ami. La Grande Prêtresse se réveilla elle aussi puis se leva. Alana courut vers elle, l'enlaça et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Oh… Sahya…

- Tout est fini Alana… Tu as réussi. Je suis fière de toi.

- Merci.

Enel, la jeune prêtresse amoureuse de Ron, s'éveilla. Elle tituba quelque peu mais reprit vite le sens de la marche. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le corps de Ron. Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla.

- Ron… Ron…, l'implora-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux puis s'étira.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Enel lui sauta au cou, manquant de le faire tomber. Hermione se détacha d'Harry et se retourna. Ron était bel et bien vivant !

- Ron ! Tu es vivant !

- Bien sûr que je suis vivant Hermione !

- On croyait t'avoir perdu vieux !

- Tu ne voulais pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça j'espère ? ironisa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non !

Harry tendit sa main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Enel se jeta à nouveau sur Ron et l'embrassa sans retenue. Hermione leur sourit. Harry se tourna en direction d'Alana. Il croisa son regard enjoué et il lui adressa un sourire. Elle le lui rendit et hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient réussi à donner au monde une vie meilleure. Rien ne pouvait les toucher désormais. Absolument rien.


	29. Une nouvelle vie

Après une nuit de sommeil bien méritée, Alana se leva et rejoignit la salle à manger du Palais. Sahya l'y attendait. Hermione s'éveilla elle aussi, étendue aux côtés d'Harry. Il dormait paisiblement, sereinement. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il remua à peine et lui adressa un sourire inconscient. Elle s'amusa de sa réaction et attrapa un peignoir. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers de marbre. Surprenant une conversation entre Sahya et Alana, la jeune fille se cacha derrière l'une des portes de la salle à manger.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir partir maintenant ? demanda la Grande Prêtresse à Alana.

- Absolument. Je dois retrouver le monde que j'ai « créé ».

- Très bien mais… tu ne veux pas leur dire au revoir avant ?

- Il vaut mieux qu'ils m'oublient… pour le moment.

- Comme tu veux.

La Grande Prêtresse et sa disciple quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le Temple. Hermione les vit passer devant elle. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Lorsqu'elle disparurent de son champ de vision, Hermione se précipita dans les escaliers et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle réveilla Harry en hâte et lui demanda de se dépêcher de se préparer.

- Mmmm, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea-t-il à moitié endormi.

- Alana s'en va Harry ! Nous devons à tout prix la rejoindre au Temple. Nous ne la reverrons plus !

- Bien, va réveiller Ron, se contenta-t-il de lui dire dans un bâillement.

- Dépêche-toi ! répéta-t-elle en enfilant un tee-shirt.

- Oui j'arrive !

Elle sortit en trombe et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ron. Il vint lui ouvrir, à peine couvert.

- Oui… C'est pour quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

- Alana repart dans le futur ! Nous devons la rejoindre au plus vite !

- Très bien. J'arrive.

Il referma la porte sur Hermione. Elle retourna dans sa chambre. Harry était déjà prêt.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… oui.

Ils retrouvèrent Ron et Enel dans le couloir. Ils se dirigèrent alors avers le Temple et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle de la Fontaine des Espaces. Alana leur avait avoué que c'était par l'intermédiaire d'une porte temporelle que lui avait ouverte la Grande Prêtresse qu'elle était arrivée dans leur monde. Ils virent Sahya levant les bras, prête à faire apparaître l'une de ces fenêtres.

- Attends, l'interrompit Hermione.

La Grande Prêtresse arrêta son geste et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Hermione ? Mais, que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai surpris votre conversation au Palais et je vous ai suivies. Je ne veux pas qu'Alana parte sans nous dire au revoir.

La Griffondor s'approcha d'Alana et lui prit les mains.

- Merci pour tout. Tu nous as tous sauvés.

- C'était mon devoir. J'espère que le futur n'en sera que meilleur.

- Il ne peut pas en être autrement, assura Hermione.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et enlaça sa fille.

- A bientôt, lui confia-t-elle.

- A bientôt, acquiesça Alana, un sourire s'étant dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Harry s'approcha aussi de la jeune femme.

- Tu as réussi à réaliser la prophétie.

- Oui, puisque tu es en vie.

- Merci… Lily.

Entendre son père prononcer son nom la bouleversa.

- De rien.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose avant que tu t'en ailles ?

- Juste une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Protège ta famille du mieux que tu pourras et ne laisse personne entraver ton bonheur.

- Je te le promets.

Il enlaça lui aussi sa fille. Alana ne put retenir une larme. Elle allait enfin retrouver son père. Il s'écarta et laissa sa place à Ron et Enel.

- Soyez heureux vous deux, leur-souhaita Alana.

- Merci. J'espère que ton avenir est meilleur et que tu trouveras aussi quelqu'un à aimer. Tu le mérites vraiment.

- C'est gentil Ron.

- Et aussi, pardon pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire…

- Ce n'est rien. La colère nous fait parfois dire n'importe quoi.

- A bientôt alors.

- Oui, à bientôt Ron.

Il serra chaleureusement les mains de la jeune femme.

- Quant à moi, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as appris. J'espère un jour avoir ton talent.

- Tu l'auras. J'en suis sûre. Suis bien l'enseignement de Sahya et tu pourras devenir meilleure que moi.

Enel enlaça Alana.

- A bientôt.

- A bientôt Enel.

Sahya s'approcha de sa disciple et la serra dans ses bras.

- J'espère avoir le plaisir de t'enseigner les arts des prêtresses.

- Bien évidemment Sahya.

- Je ferai alors de mon mieux malgré mon âge.

Alana se détacha de la Grande Prêtresse.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Toute la magie du Mage Noir ne s'est pas effacée. Le poison qui a retiré notre immortalité n'a aucun antidote.

- Oh non !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les Prêtresses de Fallen ne sont pas prêtes de rendre leur dernier souffle. Notre histoire prend un nouveau sens c'est tout. Profite de ton retour et à bientôt.

- A bientôt Sahya.

Alana balaya la pièce du regard et s'aperçut qu'ils lui manqueront tous.

- Je dois y aller Sahya.

La Grande Prêtresse hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ouvrit une fenêtre temporelle dans la Fontaine des Espaces. Alana leur fit un dernier signe d'adieu avant de disparaître. La fenêtre se referma sur elle. Hermione poussa un soupir.

- J'espère qu'elle est bien dans son nouveau monde.

- J'en suis certain, lui assura Harry.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Alana réapparut dans la Fontaine des Espaces. Rien n'avait changé apparemment. Sa mission avait-elle finalement échoué ? Elle sortit de la pièce et se plaça devant l'autel du Temple. Il semblait vide. L'angoisse s'empara bientôt de la jeune femme. Elle chercha désespérément un signe de vie quelconque. Rien. Elle vit enfin une femme au longs cheveux noirs au détour d'un couloir. Alana la rattrapa.

- Euh… excusez-moi. Savez-vous où je peux trouver la Grande Prêtresse.

- Vous l'avez devant vous, assura la femme en se retournant.

- Mais…

- Alana ? Ça alors ! Je croyais que tu avais disparue !

- Enel ? C'est toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Aurais-tu oublié que je suis devenue Grande Prêtresse après Sahya ?

- Euh… non. Mais où est-elle ?

- Sahya ? Chez tes parents comme à son habitude ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui. Et Ron ?

- Il devait passer chez tes parents pour leur apporter l'un des livres du Temple. Ta mère fait des recherches pour le Ministère de la Magie. Ils veulent retracer l'histoire de Voldemort. Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. Ça fait presque trois jours qu'on attend ton retour !

- Trois jours ! Je ne pensais pas que le temps passait si vite !

- A tout à l'heure alors.

- A tout à l'heure Enel.

Alana sortit du Temple complètement perdue. Son monde avait tellement changé. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. De plus, un problème vint se poser. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Mais où était-ce ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle bouscula un jeune homme.

- Oh, excusez-moi !

- Lily ?

- Hein ? Mais…

- Lily, tu es enfin revenue ! Mais où étais-tu passée ?

- Eh bien… je… balbutia-t-elle.

- Viens. Je te ramène chez toi !

Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas, elle le suivit. Apparemment, il savait où elle habitait. Elle se retrouva devant le Palais qui appartenait à la Grande Prêtresse.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Il faut rassurer tes parents. Allez viens !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses parents occupaient désormais le Palais. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année courut vers elle et lui sauta au cou.

- Lily ! Je suis si content de te voir !

- Euh… moi aussi.

Il était brun aux yeux noisettes. Visiblement, il ne lui rappelait rien. Une jeune adolescente, brune également, s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Oh Lily, je suis contente de te voir ! Je me suis tant inquiétée pour toi !

Alana ne comprenait plus rien. Elle vit soudain une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et un homme brun aux yeux verts descendre les premières marches du Palais. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à sa hauteur.

- Ma chérie, te revoilà enfin ! lui dit la femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Helena, Jonatan, laissez votre sœur respirer.

- Et bien ma fille, je te revois enfin ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? lui demanda l'homme brun aux yeux verts.

- Je… oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Merci de nous l'avoir ramenée Vicenzo.

- De rien Mrs Potter.

- Rentrons. Nous avons plein de chose à nous dire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le Palais et s'installèrent dans la salle à manger. Alana n'en revenait pas. Au fond de la salle, une femme les attendait. Elle reconnu Sahya avec vingt ans de plus.

- Sahya ?

La femme lui fit un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha de sa disciple et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu as réussi. Je te félicite !

- Mais…

- Tes parents sont au courant. Je leur ai tout dit.

- Dit quoi ?

- Que tu étais partie régler quelques affaires dans un « monde » lointain…

Sahya lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Alana comprit alors que l'ancienne Grande Prêtresse était la seule personne qui savait où et pourquoi elle était partie. Malgré les années, elle n'avait rien oublié.

- Mes parents ne se souviennent de rien ?

- Non. J'ai préféré effacer leur mémoire après ton départ. Ton avenir aurait pu être compromis.

- Ah, très bien.

- Va les rejoindre. Tu le mérites amplement.

- Merci Sahya.

- Ce fut un plaisir de t'aider.

- Et toi que vas-tu devenir ?

- Je vais vieillir en paix et me retirer dans la communauté des Kimaneos. La reine Kerys attend ma venue. Je te laisse à ta nouvelle famille. Je voulais juste te voir afin que tu ne sois pas complètement perdue.

- Il y a de nombreux souvenirs qui me sont étrangers…

- Prends ceci.

Sahya lui tendit une petite boule en cristal.

- Tu retrouveras l'essentiel de ta vie grâce à ça. Tu verras. Tes souvenirs reviendront très vite.

- Merci Sahya.

- Profites de ta vie maintenant d'autant plus que le jeune Vicenzo a l'air de particulièrement s'intéresser à toi…

- Tu crois ? demanda Alana en jetant un regard furtif en direction du jeune homme. Il est plutôt mignon…

- Allons-y. Ils vont trouver notre conversation douteuse sinon.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent Hermione, Harry, Helena, Jonatan et Vicenzo qui s'impatientaient. Alana adressa un magnifique sourire à chacun d'entre eux. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Elle s'attarda néanmoins sur Vincenzo qui lui rendit un sourire craquant. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer.

FIN

5


End file.
